Rio: What would happen if
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Everyone knows that Rio had sad twists but ended with the classic "Happy End", but what if Linda does not accept the request to go to Rio, what if Jewel leaves without Blu, what if Jewel rejects his love for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**"... Linda refused to come to Rio for Tulia?"**_

 _ **All events are my vision, and not everyone has to agree with it! Have fun reading!**_

It was morning, the sun trudged into the night sky. The stars were still glittering, but they were starting to fade. No one observed this unusual phenomenon, people in the local place woke up surprisingly late to have any chance of seeing this miracle of nature. Minnesota was very often a snow-covered place, so this time the snow was falling in the best. After a few hours, the sun reached the sky, scattering the light of the stars. The sky took on a blue color, and the clouds began to rise to the sky. Linda was woken up by the electric timer, she tried to mute him. One stroke of her sluggish hand struck the watch while taking it out of the nest. Alaram, however, did not cease to be a sign, she was surprised. She raised her head, she saw her parrot, Blu. Almost immediately her face covered with a smile, then added "Good Morning Blu" scratching his neck, getting up with a vigorous step. Blu sat on her shoulder, then went to have a daily morning restroom. Linda opened the white door to the bathroom, then joined her. She swept the chair side by side so that her friend would be next to her. She came under a huge mirror hung on the wall, Blu came down from it, standing on a chair specially prepared for him. They both took their own toothbrushes, after which Linda began to scrub her teeth, and Blu had her big beak. After 2 minutes of cleaning, both of them took some water to their mouths, rinsing their mouths. Linda, as usual, spat out the water in the sink, but Blu swallowed his water, bounced back. Linda tried to wean him from this, but the habit was so deeply rooted in the roots of Blu that the attempt itself took no small effort.

-Fu! How dare you? - Linda commented on this little nasty view, Blu just smiled, again jumping on Linda's left shoulder. They went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They both prepared portions of tasty toasts, and Linda tried to give them vitamins for Blu.

-Come on! It does not hurt! Tyler Blu Ganderson, I told you that vitamins are healthy! - she said convincingly to him, but Blu kept shaking his head, just to not swallow these dietary supplements again. Linda came up with the idea; she pulled out a pack of his favorite petals from the cabinet, which immediately opened the beak. The girl immediately took advantage of it, then put a heaped teaspoon of vitamins straight into his beak. He shook it badly and then they both went down to their library. Linda was coming down the stairs, while Blu skillfully slid down on the railing from the stairs. After a few moments, they both found themselves in front of the computer. The blue bird jumped on the keyboard, then pressed the keys to enter the password. Then he jumped on the door handle and turned the tablet with the words "Open". They opened their library at the moment. You could not complain about the nude, every moment a client came to borrow a book. While Linda was serving customers, Blu sat in his cage reading a newspaper. He lived for several years with Linda, she taught him the alphabet, writing and reading. After an hour, Linda came up to him, putting a cup of chocolate and foam on the window sill.

\- Hot chocolate Blu! Exactly what you like! Linda said to Blu, leaving. She talked to her mother about her arrival in the family. Blu swiftly opened his cage, then jumped on the parapet. He sipped a cup of chocolate, he loved it!

-Mmmm ... this is life! The ideal cocoa coefficient! One, two, three, four, five ... And six! he said triumphantly as he began to drink his warm drink. Suddenly, he heard a muffled sound, raised his head, looked at the window (he did not notice that he had a beak in chocolate) and saw his tormentors. Two birds of black feathering began to throw in the Blu side, but he could not get injured because he was in the room.

Throw yourself, nothing will happen to me, I am defended by the so-called "pane" And that's why I'm so warm and cozy and you brush it ... - he did not manage to finish when he saw two birds show him their rump.

-Dnow ... - he smiled, then returned to pleasure.

-That! That! How slippery! - the man's voice was interested in the blue are, so she let herself look at the window. He saw you who slipped on the ice, first fell on the bench scaring his tormentors. Suddenly his eyes widened, the pupils increased in size and his face was covered with a red blush.

-Ara! Ara! Ara! Ara! ... - he ran to the window shouting. He slipped and slammed his face against the window. Linda was by the window, she noticed, so she ran to help him.

-All right? - invited the visitor inside.

\- This climate is probably not for me ... - said the man looking around the room, which was filled with various books.

\- Are you looking for a book? Linda asked, pointing her hand at the bookshelves.

-Book? No no no! I've traveled 6,000 miles ... because I'm looking for him ... - saying this he showed his hand on Blu, who was surprised by these words. He handed the woman a card and then went to the blue macaw.

-Tulio Mondero ... a clinical hospital in Rio ... - she read aloud.

-Oh, he is wonderful! Tulio said excitedly about his encounter with the Ara. He began to perform strange movements, and began to pretend to speak the language of Blu.

-Linda? We have a problem! Linda! - Blu was trying to say for Linda, but all she heard was his screeching.

-Wow! The Lord speaks his language! Linda exclaimed excitedly.

-Yes Yes! I introduced myself and shook my tail towards the west, that is, recognize his domination!

-Seriously? Because somehow it did not get to me ... - said surprised Blu.

-Of course, doctor ...

-No doctor, you can call me Tulio, you know Your aura is unusual! Linda blushed, looking at her ward.

\- And something else, we have determined that Blu is the last male of this genre! - Tulio said, this message surprised both Blu and Linde. "Really?" Linda said looking at Blu.

-Yes, and we found the females, we would like to combine this pair to make the species survive! - Blu on these words, he swallowed hard.

"Oh ... yeah ... sure, when will he come? Linda asked.

-No, no ... she's in Brazil, Blu will fly to Rio De Janeiro! exclaimed Tulio, excited. Linda backed away, touching the globe with her hand.

-Rio ... Brazil ... no, I can not ... - said resigned Linda.

-But, why can not you? Everything is planned! You will not step away from him (she will smile a bit), I will be with you all the time (face again worried).

-I do not know…

-Linda, you must agree! I am begging you, this is your last chance! Tulio insisted.

-But Blu can not even fly ... - at that moment Tulio took Blu in his hand and checked his condition.

\- Of course he can, he just has it! he shouted and threw Blu out of his hands. Ara was flying for a few seconds, falling to the ground with a bang.

-Doctor sadist! Blu said contemptuously, rising.

\- Or sometimes not ...

"Listen, I'm glad you came here, you talked, you dumped a bird, and now you can get out of here ..." Linda pushed the visitor to the door.

\- Linda, I'm begging you! You must do it, this is our last chance!

"Nice flight ..." she closed the door in front of his nose. Tulio threw in his business card, "please, think about it?" Tulio asked as he left. Linda just sighed looking at Blu. Evening came. Linda had been thinking about this thing all day. She knew that the case was very serious, but she was afraid to lose him. Blu wondered about that too. But after a brief consideration, he stated that he had no intention of leaving Minnesota. Night came, Linda had a worried face on most of the day. In the end, she went to bed. It's morning. The wind roared, the sky was dark, even though it was already morning. Snow was falling constantly. Linda stood up alone, without the help of a watch or Blu. Blu was still asleep, he liked to sleep quite late. Samonta turned toward the bathroom, then began to wash her face. After the morning toilet, she took the phone in her hand and dialed the number to the doctor she had met the day before. After 2 beeps, she heard the man's voice in the receiver.

\- Are you Linda? Have you decided? Tulio asked excitedly, hoping Linda would say yes.

-It is me, I would like to meet you, talk about it, let's meet at a nearby restaurant.

\- Well, if you want ... - Tulio sighed and almost immediately reached for the keys from his car. Linda did the same, leaving her home as quietly as possible she could not wake Blu up. The one woke up and immediately ran to Linda's bedroom to wake her up. When he entered her, he noticed that there was no one in him.

-Linda? Where are you? Linda! he shouted nervously. He suddenly remembered that she sometimes did shopping before breakfast. He calmed down immediately, convincing himself with this thought. Linda was already waiting for resaturation. After 15 minutes, she saw a tall man enter, in a summer jacket - Tulio. Linda laughed at him, but she calmed down immediately when he sat down to her.

-So how? Fly to Rio?

\- Excuse me ... but no ... I can not do this. At that moment Tulio got upset from the chair.

-But as not ... why? Nothing will happen to you ... Linda understand, this is the last chance! If you do not do it, the genre will die, Blu will not live forever! - he said in a loud voice, the guests began to watch the nervous man.

\- I can not because we are not used, we do not like traveling, we want to stay here and nothing will change my opinion.

\- Nothing? No way?

"I'm sorry, Tulio, really ..." she sighed. Tulio was simply disappointed. The last chance to save this beautiful species has died. He no longer had any hope. He went to the hanger, putting on his jacket.

\- Just remember how Blu will die, you will never see such a unique bird like him ... - he sighed and then left the butler. Linda was still thinking about what she had done, but she still claimed she had done well. She took her leather bag and did exactly the same thing as Tulio: She put on her jacket and left the restaurants. Tulio was downright dismal. He began to sob in his car. He stood at the praking, only what could be heard was the radio, which was playing at an audibly level. Suddenly, his pupils increased and he had a malicious smile on his face.

"If she did not want goodness ... he would kill Blu herself ..." he said laughing, maliciously. Blu stared out the window, waiting for the moment when his safe will come to the house. In the end he was looking forward, he noticed how Linda parked the car. She got out of it, her head lifted down.

\- Where are the bags? Was not she shopping? Blu thought, surprised. When she opened the door, Blu immediately approached her, looking at her. Linda asked them to go to the kitchen to talk. They did it, Linda watched Blu, stroking him.

\- You know ... today I talked to Tulio ... we're not going to Rio, we're staying here. - she said to him smiling. Blu was very pleased that he would not leave his place of residence.

\- Good Linda choice! - Blu thought. After this short confession, they both went down to open the library. The good mood returned to their faces, they were at their normal pace of life. They never expected what would happen at night ...

The day passed terribly quickly, it would seem that they had just opened the library and they would have to close.

\- Great Blu work! It's great today! - saying that Linda went to Blu and made their ceremonial moves. Evening came. It was Thursday, so Linda and Blu watched "National Geographic" on their favorite channel every week. Linda prepared popcorn for this occasion. Blu's bow immediately smiled when he saw the bowl full of these sweets. After an hour's screening, friends went to their beds. Linda fell asleep after 30 minutes, and Blu almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. A black van stood in front of their house. The driver held binoculars in it, watched them. When he saw all the lights in their apartment go out, he immediately smiled.

-Eventually! Well, now or never ... - he sighed and then took the toolbox in his hand and left the car. He walked to the door of Blu and Linda's apartment. He pulled the key out of his pocket and began to play with the lock.

-Now further ... it must work ... - the burglar had some problems with opening, but after 2 minutes he managed to open the door. He walked slowly in, taking care of the various objects on the ground. He wandered between the rooms until he finally saw his goal. His gaze focused on the cage in which the blue aura was sleeping.

-Jewel will love you! the burglar whispered excitedly. He took the cage from the hook. His hand immediately fell down, causing the cage to hit the ground, causing noise. He looked at the corners, luckily he did not wake up. He came up with the idea of taking a cage in two hands and slowly began to go.

-You're so beautiful! he said to himself. The thief stared at the feathered animal, did not notice that he had a Rubik's cube in front of him. He was unlucky, he stepped on the last edge. He screamed out of pain and lost his balance. Blu came loud with a screech of pain. Moments later, Linda went downstairs and saw a burglar in front of her holding a cage with a bird. She turned on the light to better see the burglar's face. What she saw severely frightened her.

-Tulio ?! What are you doing here?! she shouted scared.

-Oh ... sorry ... I had to ...

\- You wanted to steal from me Blu !?

\- ... yes ... sorry ... - he moaned embarrassed.

-How could you?! Do you know that I can report it to the police ?!

-No, please do not do it! Do what you want, but I am begging you do not call the police! - A man begged on his lap.

"Good, let you go like this, and forget about Blu," Linda ordered.

-Good, let it be ... tomorrow he'll leave ... - he stammered, heading towards the exit. The next day Linda and Blu continued to experience the events of the previous night.

\- He seemed so kind, did not he? Linda said looking at Blu. Blu only nodded sadly.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Blu and Linda managed to forget about the unpleasant incident that had happened. From then on they continued to live normally without looking at the past and never intended to go to Rio even for holidays.

 _ **15 years later**_

There was a brain tumor in Blu. No surgery can improve his health. Once when Blu and Linda opened their business every day, Blu got convulsions and stood still.

-Blue! Blu! Linda shouted, nervous. Blu did not speak, however, he got even more convulsions, he fell on the ground and so he lay. Linda immediately called an ambulance. The ambulance rode as fast as he could. After 10 minutes, they took Blu inside and tried to save him. They reanimated him several times, but the condition did not improve. Linda was devastated. They transported half the deceased Blu to a special branch, where they began to operate it. The operation lasted several hours, even after that time no doctor left the room. The woman was so nervous that I physicians had to examine her if she was not in a state of subjection. Finally, after a long wait, the headmaster left the room. His head was down, and tears were rolling.

-Doctor! Did you save him? Please, say yes! Linda shouted, crying.

\- Unfortunately, Blu ... he died ... we could not help it ... - Linda burst into tears, she could not believe that the only friend she had died.

"If he'd gone through the research 15 years ago ... it would have been possible to remove the tumor before it was a real threat ..." The doctor sighed and entered the room that was intended for the doctors. Linda survived the flashbacks. She reminded what was happening 15 years ago.

-Tulio ... he had a clinic ... he was a bird specialist ... - she fell to her knees and cried. She was kneeling in the middle of the waiting room, no one was there.

-I did not ... I killed Blu! I killed Blu! she shouted in despair. The nurse, seeing this sad sight, came up to Linda.

-Did something happen? I can help?

\- No, you can not! 15 years ago a doctor asked me that my bird would make the offspring of a dying bird. I killed a species of blue ar, I did it! she shouted in despair, the nurse comforting her enough that Linda was able to get back home. She opened the door, looked at the empty room. She lay down on the couch, drowning in tears.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Linda decided to throw away everything that was related to Blu. All things, accessories and even photos went into the oven. She underwent advanced therapy to get out of deep depression. She started spending a lot of time with loving parents. After a few months her depression went away, she learned to live without her heavenly favorite. She did not try to commit suicides.

 _ **This is my new project for 2019! I hope you like it! Until the next chapter!**_


	2. Jewel escaped without Blu?

_**"... Jewel escaped without Blu?"**_

Blu and Jewel were transported in a cage that was in Fernando's hands. The cage was covered with a neglected matting cloth, so that no one would notice what animals illegally transported. The boy took a moment to glance at the darkened minor streets to make sure that nobody was watching him. The lights were true, but they illuminated only the main avenue where the chill went. It was night, it was quite bright, because the stars and the moon shone exceptionally strongly, in addition street lamps were also not the weakest. After a few minutes the messenger reached a heavily neglected house. The windows were killed with boards, there were bottles, cartons, and various rubbish under the door. The door was frustrated and the roof tiles fell from the roof of the flat every few moments.

-Shhh! Pretend to be a corpse! Jewel commanded when she heard the boy knock on the door.

-What? I do not have to pretend I will get a heart attack right away! - Blu said, when he noticed how the female went to the cage, closing her eyes and spreading her silky wings to pretend to be dead.

\- Do not distort! Lie down!

-Mmmmm ... okay! Eeee ... - Blu darted with a force falling on the cage. He shook for a few moments, simulating as much as he could. He watched "Animal Planet" at some moments the death scenes of various birds were depicted. Blu hated those moments by hugged Linda's arm. This one just pressed him, laughing at him. Soon Blu became used to these scenes and finally managed to watch them. So in this way he learned phenomenal acting.

-Don't do it! Jewel commanded when she noticed his "fools". At least she was thinking about these strange movements.

-Oh, stop, dead bodies do that ... - said Blu. When they listened more, they heard footsteps approaching the door on the other side. The birds ended their conversation immediately, and Blu ended up drilling and took the same position as Jewel.

\- Get in Fernando. said a distant voice for several meters. Fernando walked in, two men stood by the door. One was quite low, he had a big nose and he was quite fat. The other was slim and tall. He had brown skin and had afro hairstyle. The boy only with a faint fear looked into their eyes and then went to the desk, putting the cage gently. Behind the desk sat a third man, the boss of this team - Marcel. The man, when he heard the sound of the cage, immediately turned with the chair, showing his face, but not the eyes that were covered with the glasses he wore. It was also a slim and tall man, he had dreadlocks and brown eyes. He had heavily tanned skin. Fernando frightened Marcel the most when he got up, opened his mouth slightly looking at him.

\- Fernando's great job! See what I said about him a moment ago? He got up from the chair and walked to the side of the desk.

\- Do you give him half the rate you promised when he comes? the fat man asked, his name was Tipa. Marcel looked at him with astonishment and went to him and slapped him.

\- No moron. I told you that he is smart, clever, exalted ... keep young. - saying that he took his step to the messenger, pulling out $ 5 from his pocket. Fernando looked at the notes smiling, you could see something did not suit him, since he looked with astonishment at Marcel, who only smiled maliciously.

-Ey, but this is really half of the rate you promised! Fernando exclaimed, nervous.

-Close ... now let's deal with ... He went to the cage, smiling triumphantly. The smile disappeared even when he saw his goods rather than alive ... he was dead. Marcel looked at them for a moment to make sure they were really dead. Suspicious, he opened the cage, then gently took Jewel in his right hand. He pulled her out of the cage, then sharply placed it on the boy's eyes.

\- Tell Fernando, does that look like a living bird !? Well!? shouted a nervous man. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his thumb. Jewel took advantage of the moment of his inattention, then bit him with all his strength. Marcel instinctively shouted and released the female from his hand.

-Jewel! Blu shouted, but she did not seem to pay any attention to him. It flew between the members' heads meetings. Marcel was still waving his bitten finger to ease the pain. Tipo and Armando tried to catch Jewel, but eventually at the moment when they almost had it, they fell on each other with a violent fall on the hard floor. Jewel, seeing that, smiled, but still had no way out. Suddenly she saw a small ventilation cage under the roof of the room. Without thinking, she headed up to get there. Suddenly, a nasty Kakadu flew out of the other room. His beak was scratched, he had scars on his left eye, feathers from his body were falling, and in some places there were just so few of them that his unkempt body was visible. When he realized the situation, he saw the fleeing female.

\- Not so fast, beautiful lady! - snarled the bird and then flew as fast as he could, just to catch up with Jewel. The blue macaw was just in front of the cage.

-I got you! the cockatoo shouted, but suddenly he noticed how his target was flying through the cage. He was too big to fly through it, so he watched as he moved away to a safe distance.

-Choter, the viper escaped me! he shouted nervously as he sat on the shoulder of his owner, who was Marcel. Tipa and Armando stood behind their partner, they were restless, they were afraid of his reaction. They thought he would get mad, and he would blame them for everything. They were surprised when they saw how their boss just sighed and turned to them, his face calm.

-Well ... one bird escaped ... Nigel! Find this macaw, you have time until tomorrow morning, hurry up! Marcel said commandingly. He opened the creaking door, opening the exit path. Nigel flew out without answer, heading for the sky.

-Chotera, where can she be? - scratched the cockatoo, flying towards the side in which he saw what he was going. Blu after these events felt lonely, lost. He did not know what to do. He just sighed and watched the people who surrounded him.

\- Well, let's hope my bird will find our decay. Fernando, take this bird to the next room well? - said the man, opening the door to the next room for the boy. Fernando just nodded his head and walked into the room. He saw a room that was almost full of birds. He looked around with surprise, there were birds of all sorts. They were all in captivity, some were asleep, not screeching as much as they could. The boy began to get a little sore from that head, but finally he noticed an empty seat intended for his goods. He went to the hook and hung the Blu cage on it.

-I'm sorry I even like you. You're cute ... "Fernando sighed, lowered his head and turned back, heading for the door. Blu went to the door of the cage and looked at the boy with regret. Fernando looked at him once again and closed the door. He went to the desk again scratching his left hand.

-Em ... what will you do with him? - Fernando asked carefully, he did not want to make such a beautiful bird harm.

-Don't worry, we'll definitely find him a good home! Now go to your mum ... "Marcel said, pushing him out of the room, directing him toward the exit. Fernando involuntarily left the house, turning around again.

-But I do not have a mother! - Fernando reminded.

-Don't you have dad?

-Ania brother? Armando interjected, leaning forward.

\- Even the goldfish? Tipa also grinned, leaning over Marcel's back. He just shook his head from side to side with a sad pattern, signaling a negative answer.

-Oh, are we adopting him? pleaded Tipo Marcel, looking pleadingly at his side. Marcel just smiled to mislead Tip. He suddenly took on a bad face and closed the door with a vengeance.

-No! Marcel answered maliciously, closing the door with impetus. Fernando, he decided to overhear further conversation.

-Good Marcel, we have one blue macaw, but what are you going to do next? Tipo asked, checking if Marcel had closed the door.

Even if Nigel fails - nothing will happen. We are rich! I do not care about his fate, he can even be cooked! Marcel laughed maliciously. The other two joined in laughter, Fernando heard these words, only jumped away from the door. He realized that he probably sent Blu to death.

"Well, at least the female escaped ..." he sighed as he walked away towards the brightly lit city.

-Well beautiful, how should I get out now !? I can not even fly ... - Blu sighed, looking around the room. He saw birds who, as you can see, reconciled with their fate. They lay in their cages, sighing.

"You can not run away ... you are watching us all the time ... damn ..." said the heavily battered bird. He was hanged the most of all, so Blu had no problems locating him.

-Who you are? And what happened to you! "said Blu, scared. At first he jumped slightly when he saw him, but immediately returned to his position.

\- I'm Toby, nice to meet you. Do you see those scars? He made it to me ... this reptile ... it's not a bird ... it's a real beast! he shouted. His retrospection caught him when he talked about his tormentor. He remembered how he tried to escape from here, ending with this effect.

-But who did this to you? And why? - Blu asked.

-This white cockatoo ... Nigel ... I tried to escape from here ... I was close, too close to make it possible ... - Toby said, looking at his wounded wing.

"He will not beat me so much when Marcel saw me in such a state," he scolded Niegl so much, "But still ... be afraid of him ..." Toby advised. Toby was a red parrot, his body was covered in blood, and he had scars everywhere. His wings suffered the most, they almost did not have feathers, but if they were they were heavily ragged. At that time, Marcel was about to leave, he had to take care of a "certain" affair in the city, as he put it. He put on his night coat and adjusted his glasses that were now resting on his nose. Tipa and Armando sat at the TV set, had to play "El classico".

-Good guys, birds are supposed to be loaded in the car, let's see that we leave this hole tomorrow morning, did you understand? - Marcel said, making the last amendments to his outfit. Tipo and Armando, without much interest, waved Marcel in farewell.

"I'm afraid something is intriguing you ..." Marcel sighed, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile, Jewel was in the jungle, she hid in an abandoned small hollow, she was full of spider webs, but she did not pay much attention to it; she was very tired with her flight.

"His finger was not too tasty ..." she tried to get rid of Marcel's bitter taste, to no avail. She sat down and stared at the trees surrounding her. She felt remorse when she remembered about Blu. She did not like him for what he tried to do, that is to kiss her, but in her heart she felt she had to help him.

\- I would like to help him, but how? This cockatoo is too strong for me ... "She sighed and lay down. She wanted to fall asleep, but she could not. After 15 minutes of rest, she decided to come back for him.

-We must come back for him! I do not know why, but I have to ... - she said to herself, thus leaving her hiding place. In the meantime, Blu wondered how to leave this damn house. Suddenly, from the corner of the room, Blu and Toby heard the moaning. They were like crying, but also laughter.

"Dude, just not him ..." Toby snarled irritably, staring at the direction from which the sound came.

\- Light, I see the light! The claw does not fail this time ... I have to get away from here, this way quickly! - they heard a bird banging his head against the cage and falling on it.

-Today we did not succeed, tomorrow we have a day, right? - after these words, they heard again a mixture of weeping and laughter. This sound was unbearable, in addition, the bird in the cage was swaying which seemed annoying noises.

-What was that? Blu Tobi asked. This behavior was not normal, again they heard the same words the same hitting sound and again the same moan.

\- Well ... this is Frank. Apparently it's been here for 2 months. He broke down mentally, you can not be with him communicate ... - Toby sighed, turning his back to Blu and lay down in his cage.

-No, I have to get out of here at all costs! - said Blu, he did not want to end up like Frank, as a psychopath. He looked around the room to check if there were objects that could help him get out. Suddenly, in the corner, he noticed the empty cartons, then looked up to see the window that was covered. Blu had learned to open such frames, so he did not have any problems with his. After a few moments the blue macaw jumped to the ground, approaching the cardboard boxes.

"Well, I should hurry, Nigel will probably be back soon," Blu thought, and immediately looked through the boxes to make sure he was not there. After checking all boxes, Blu began moving them under the window. The moonlight was effectively illuminating the grim room. When all the cartons were transported, Blu decided to make them stairs to the window to get out of this terrible place. Once he did, the male began climbing carefully to reach the top stair. When that happened, Blu breathed a sigh of relief when his leg slid out and fell from a fairly high altitude to hard concrete.

"I am in pain ..." he said to himself, now he felt a strong pain in the right wing, so that he could do nothing more than sit and wait for a miracle. Suddenly, a blue bird flew out from under the closed window. Blu when he saw close up who visited him was surprised - It was Jewel! Blu was surprised by the sight, but he was also a little angry at her for leaving without him.

-Jewel? What are you doing here, it is dangerous! he called to her, but she did not listen and flew close to his cage.

\- I am begging Blu that I flew without you, I will try to fix it now ...

At this point, resigned Nigel flew into the room, who was disgusted with his defeat. Suddenly, his face was getting red when he saw Jewel standing by the Blu cage.

-Please who we have here! I'm glad that you decided to get caught yourself! Nigel exclaimed, coming up to her and scratching her in the wing. In response, Blu moved his cage so hard that he managed to stun the torso. There was blood running from Jewel's wing. Unfortunately, the female resigned from attempting to rescue Blu after this attack.

"I'm sorry, but I must ..." she said quietly, struggling away through her wounded wing. Blu just looked at her as she flies away and how drops of blood sometimes fly out of her. He sighed and sat down at the corner of his trap. After a moment Nigel flew to him.

\- You really thought she would save you, seriously? Nigel laughed maliciously, swaying his cage.

-Don't say that about her! She did what she could ... - Nigel was outraged at this word and embraced Blu by the neck.

\- Listen, my friend, she may have tried but sometimes it is not enough. You're staying here and tomorrow you're flying away, do you understand? Nigel squeezed Blu for a few seconds with all his strength, making the blue macaw unconscious.

"Nice dreams, my friend," Nigel smiled, leaving the room. Toby watched this scene, did not move. Ever since he got here, he has got used to such violent scenes.

"Maybe it's better for him ... He will not have to see him anymore," Toby sighed as he lay down to sleep. After a few hours, Blu awoke the roar of the engines. He did not know what was happening, where he was, so he got up immediately. He was still in the same cage but the surroundings have changed a lot. Instead of rotten walls, there were metal walls. The engines were heard so Blu sensed the worst.

-Toby, Toby, I'm begging you, tell me we're not on the plane. - the red parrot has slowly turned.

"Unfortunately, it's the end ..." Toby sighed, looking at his battered body.

"Linda, I miss you so much ..." Blu cringed and began to cry over his fate.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Linda and Tulio were directed by Fernando to the abandoned airport, but it was too late. When they got there just what they could do was observe how the plane was escaping from the airport forever. Linda nestled in Tulia's chest, weeping. Jewel was there too. She tried to make the final attempt to help but when she started to fly, she almost fell to the ground, so she gave up. With tears in her eyes she watched as the only possible partner for her is irretrievably flying away from Rio.

 _ **Well, the next chapter is behind us! Maybe it may seem to you that everything has a bad ending, but it's just my vision, so everything is based on theory. Thank you all for your support and for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"The discussion in Luisa's workshop did not take place?"**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter is the idea of RiodanJaneiro97**_

Music played with its rhythm when Jewel landed in front of Blu, he stared at her beautiful green eyes. She blushed and they began to bend their beaks towards each other. When it was their first magic kiss, suddenly the tarpaulin which the club was covered with was removed, the same rays of sunlight drastically got inside, irritating Jewel. She covered her wings, Blu just looked in surprise at the group of monkeys who were the perpetrators of this accident. A group of marmosets approached a group of birds opposite, formed into a fighting position and their conduit - Mauro came out before them. He was of the same height, maybe a little taller, he had green eyes, like a female macaw. He had hair on his head tied with an elastic band. He came to the blue ar and looked surprised at himself.

"Your love, you are coming with me," he added dryly, pointing his finger at his pack.

"Unless you draw yourself," Jewel snorted, spat on the monkey that landed next to him.

-Just! - shouted Blu also spitting, but instead spit his spit on himself. Embarrassed, he began to wipe the śline, his feathers, and then again ominously heed on the opponent. Jewel was also embarrassed by this view, but she followed in the footsteps of Blu, looking threateningly at the monkeys.

\- Oh, stop it, do not lie down and let's have fun together! "Rafae suggested as he approached the monkey. This one immediately pushed him away, and he choked dryly, "Do not interfere with the yawning," he began to laugh maliciously, then tried to tear a toucan, but his friend, Kipo, would not allow it.

"If you accost him and I am," he said menacingly, still holding Maura's hand in his grasp. He only opened his eyes wide, took his hand out of his grip and returned to his former position, but a little distance from the birds.

\- And us! - birds shouted in a chorus.

-I agree, Kink Kong for the poor! - Pedro said, flying to the blue ar. There was silence, only on the back one marmoset played on the drum, he kept up emotions. After waiting for the torment, Pedro shouted "Birds versus monkeys!" And the birds went into battle.

-On them! commanded the monkey leader, running towards the birds. The battle of birds versus monkeys began. Both monkeys and birds were falling. The fight was even. Blu and Jewel were doing great, when the aggressive monkeys of the apes snapped unexpectedly at Blu. He wanted to hit him but Jewel prevented him from happening effectively. She used a chain, pulled him, which caused the chain to hit the monkey's genitals. He just opened his eyes wide and dropped to one side. Jewel smiled maliciously, helping Blu to get up. They fought on when they noticed the trolley that was moving away from them.

\- We have to go! Jewel said, showing the wing on the cart. They both headed toward the target, when a band of monkeys suddenly surrounded them. Terrified, they looked in different directions, they were looking for a way out. Unexpectedly, Kipo flew over to them, took their chain while lifting them up. He tried to fly away, but the monkeys were clever enough to make a chain of themselves, preventing birds from escaping. When Nico noticed he was thinking for a short time what he could do. He came up with the idea to use his cap. He accurately pointed the opponent in the head, then threw his weapon. He gave the one precise shot that allowed the birds to escape.

-Aha! You lie and count! Triumphantly shouted the canary, flying towards the flamingo and two gleaming ar. Kipo released the two birds into a cart and then flew off.

-Thanks! "said Blu, delighted

-I recommend it! replied the flamingo departing. After a while, Rafael Nico and Pedro joined them.

-We made it! Blu called out in triumph.

\- Yes, we are mega! Pedro shouted.

-You are like fire and water! - Rafael said. Later Nico said, he praised them, after which Blu added something from his heart. He said it in a strange language, so everyone looked at him with surprise.

\- Yes, it's said in my city! - said Blu, explaining. The others began to laugh, and Blu stood motionless blushing.

-You see, you still do not make sense! - Rafael said patting his shoulder. Blu and Jewel came to the end of the trolley, sitting on it. The others sat a long way behind them watching what Blu would do. The sun was beginning to set, the wind gently stroked their faces, the sky was devoid of clouds. It was very cozy by the perfect temeprature. Both of them now looked into the distance looking into the landscape of Rio. When Blu looked at Jewel who had her eyes closed, he instantly blushed and turned his head to the other side. He felt self-conscious when he sat next to a beautiful woman. His colleagues decided to help him.

-Psst! Blu! - Rafael whispered silently, the addressee of these words turned and looked at the toucan, who gestures that he would hug the female.

\- Do not drive, relax! - answered Blu looking now at Jewel. He slowly moved to her side.

\- You see, my blood! called the toucan softly, catching the two beside him in their arms. Blu looked at the female for a moment, then took out his left wing and slowly pulled it behind Jewel. This suddenly opened her eyes and she looked in the direction of Blu. She saw his wing behind him, but when he realized that he was looking at him, he immediately put the wing back.

-Look, I think I can not do it, I thought it's biologically impossible and here, look! - Speaking, he tipped his whole wing in front of Jewel's eyes. This one just shuddered and began to stutter.

\- Yes, eee. Wow ... - she added it. Nico and Pedro began to laugh, "your blood is saying," added Nico laughing.

-Oh, give me a break, you have to help him! So what are you guys doing to him ... atmosphere? - asked Rafael.

-Sure! Look and learn! - Pedro said, and then began to rap.

-Chwile, stop, stop! This is the atmosphere ?! - said the surprised toucan. Nico flew over to Pedro and stroked his shoulder.

-Nico, my friend, we are striving for your efforts, but this is not the way! Now I ... "Nico began to whistle rhythmically. Pedro understood what was going on, then joined in playing the cables.

-Yes, this is it! - said a satisfied toucan. Nico began to sing, Pedro continued to play and Rafael flew to move the trees so that their beautiful leaves would fall quietly on the ground.

-Jeju, what a beautiful sunset! - Jewel said delighted.

"Yes ..." Blu replied, he did not know what to say. He was stressed. Rafael noticed that, so he flew past the wagon so that Blu could hear him and that Jewel would not notice.

-Psst! Blu, here I am! Tell her "you have beautiful eyes," advised the toucan.

\- Yes, great idea! - Blu replied, moving to the female. Unfortunately, he misunderstood the command, and said the thing that deterred Jewel. Namely: he moved to her and opened his chocolate eyes wide.

-I have beautiful eyes! - Blu said softly, showing them to his friend.

-Ekhm ... well ... they are nice ... - she said, she was surprised that he wanted to show off his eyes.

-No no! Her eyes, her eyes! - said sub-manufactured Rafael.

-Ah yeah, I'm sorry. - he said, then he made a second attempt. He approached Jewel again to say the phrase.

"Your eyes, not mine, it means mine are alright ... but yours, both are so convex ..." - after these words Jewel artificially smiled and turned her head towards the road that was in front of them. Blu felt awkward as he turned to the toucan.

-Blu, tell her how you feel! ordered the toucan.

-Jewel ...

-Yes? Jewel asked eagerly.

\- Because I wanted to tell you that I ... that I ... that I was! - at that moment the petal of flowers flew into his throat, making it impossible to spell out magical two words.

-Don't be ashamed, say it in the end! the female laughed. Suddenly she saw the strangling Blu, she was terrified.

-Boże! Well, deep in the roofs, And once again, relax! Jewel shouted. Nico continued to sing with his eyes closed when Rafael nudged him. He opened his eyes and immediately stopped singing: he saw how Jewel saves Blu by asphyxiation.

"Yes ... my blood ..." Toucan sighed. Nico just pretended to explode on this strange scene. After 30 minutes they came to the workshop. Blu and Jewel agreed to leave the wagon and the rest used their wings to fly.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, here is Luisa's workshop! shouted Rafael, sneaking up, flying in with friends through the open window. Blu and Jewel entered the room through the brame.

Please, lady ahead! - Blu announced letting Jewel pass. They went inside looking around the area.

-Well ... it's over. Jewel announced.

\- Yes ... but it was great.

-It's all water over the dam! Jewel said, heading to the front.

-Luis! Where are you! called Rafael. Suddenly a dangerous bulldog came out of the nook, barking loudly. Everyone was terrified, the birds rose into the air, and Blu and Jewel began to run towards the exit. Unfortunately, the dog was too fast, so he caught them. Spittle flowed from his mouth, the blue macaws had darkened their eyes, they were waiting for death. Suddenly, they heard their attacker laugh.

\- I've picked you up! shouted the dog laughing.

-What? Jewel asked.

"I could have played off you, yes ... I did not bite, but I could ..." sighed the dog. When he saw Rafael, he immediately went to his side, hugging him.

-Rafi, Rafi, Rafi! Wounds, you lost weight! - cried the dog. Jewel and Blu rose and stared at the toucan.

-Chwila, moment. Luis ... this is a bulldog? Jewel asked, wiping his feathers from his feathers.

\- We have something for dogs? Luis asked turning around.

-We, if they're screwing me ...

"When it's genetic ..." the dog sighed grimly.

\- Come on, my friend!

-What, I am too old ...

-Luis give peace, will you help us? Rafael asked, coming up to the ar and showing for a friend the chain they were wearing.

-Hmmm ... it can be done! Luis shouted, smiling. Initially, Jewel and Blu also smiled, but their smile quickly disappeared when they noticed that they were heading towards the saw, which, to put it mildly, looked scary.

-Ehm ... is it safe? - Blu asked.

-Don't worry it will be good! As if you do not move, I can hardly see anything in this pot! - Luis said putting the mask on his head.

-And one more thing: if something does not scream so loud, also in this poorly hear anything! - Luis said.

-What? the blue macaws asked equally.

\- That's what Rafi, we're starting! - said the bulldog while preparing.

\- Well, it's a professional! Rafael called, starting the saw. The birds were pushed by the dog in the side of the saw, suddenly Luis lost his balance and fell on his face. Birds also lost their balance, but Jewel managed to get up and grabbed a lamp placed on the suficite. Raafael tried to turn off the saw but to no avail. Nico and Pedro watched the scene with horror. Blu also rose when Jewel also lifted him up. They rocked for a few moments when Blu accidentally hit Luis. He fell on the saw, making his mask literally cut in half. While they were swaying, Jewel had to let the lamp run out of fatigue. Fortunately, they hit Luisa, who dropped to the edge of the counter. His saliva caused that the birds managed to get out of the chain, and thanks to him Luis stopped the saw by spitting him towards the saw. The birds lay there for a few moments when Blu noticed that he was free.

\- I'm free ... Jewel! We are free! Biting, but free! Probably it got infected, but finally it is ... - he was stunned when he saw how Jevel rose into the air maneuvering between the beams of wood.

"... free ..." he sighed sadly, staring at Jewel.

-I'm free! We're flying boys, fast! Jewel ordered, flying outside.

\- Let's not stand like these birds, we have a carnival! Nico shouted, heading towards the female's side. Soon Pedro I Rafael also joined. Blu left the workshop slowly in front of him. He stared at the sky, where his friends were flying. Moments later Luis came to him sitting next to him.

-Yes, I know ... when you look at them, you want to chase them, catch them And shake their heads ... jokes little! Yes, it would be enough to chase them ... - he looked at Blu, his face was still cold, she showed no feelings. Luis felt he had to stay alone, so he left him. Blu looked at the trio of birds for the last time, then headed towards the city. It was Jewel who came over to him.

\- Hey Blu! Where are you going! she shouted at him, but he did not react.

-Blue? Did something happen? Jewel asked. Blu just stopped and turned his head slightly.

\- I feel that this is the moment! - Rafael said to his friends. They hid behind the door from the workshop, eavesdropping on their conversations.

-Of course, no ... everything is as it should be. You will go to the jungle to Linda ...

-Blu, maybe you'll come with me? To the jungle? - Jewel suggested. At these words, Blu felt that this is the moment when he simply has to confess his love for her. He came to her and knelt down.

-Jewel ... I wanted to tell you that ... I love you, I love you with all my heart ... - he could not say it because Jewel managed to raise him and passionately kiss him. Blu dared kiss, but he jumped away from her ...

"But we can not be together ..." said Blu, ducking his head towards the ground.

-But why? What is wrong? Jewel asked surprised.

-Jewel, you're just perfect, you're beautiful, smart, reliable. Do you want to be with someone like me?

\- With someone like you, or who? - she asked, she was still surprised by these words.

\- With a clumsy, stupid, moron? I can not even fly! shouted the moved Blu. Jewel began to cry, ran to him and kissed again. Blu wanted to disconnect this time, but Jewel kept him constantly.

Yes, I love you and I want to be with an imbecile like you. It does not bother me that you can not fly! Jewel said, her face covered in tears.

\- Really ... does not bother you? Blu asked with emotion.

-No, in any way ... - Jewel said, smiling a little. This time it was Blu who kissed Jewel, she returned him and pressed him to him. He suddenly felt something in himself. His heart finally took on the rhythm, he felt the taste of real life! Slowly, he spread his wings, Jewel noticed, then separated from the kiss. Blu spread his wings and then he took off and began to float in the air! He learned to fly! He began to wave his wings like a madman, he did not believe that thanks to the only kiss he learned to fly.

\- I'm flying ... I'm flying! People I fly! "Blu shouted happily.

\- You're flying, yeah! You learned! - Jewel confirmed, approaching the male. Nico, Pedro and Rafael, seeing this phenomenon, flew up to them smiling.

\- You see Blu, it's easy! Tukan shouted happily. After 30 minutes of celebration, Blu fell to the ground and began to wonder.

\- Before we leave, I would like Linda and Tulio to know that we are together well? Blu Jewel asked.

\- I agree a great idea! - Jewel said. After a while they began to fly to the city.

-hah, imbeciles, I will catch them and dreams! Nigel was standing behind them, no one noticed him. During the interim, Tulio and Linda stopped on the street to rest.

\- Look there! Blu exclaimed seeing them. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice behind them - it was Nigel!

\- You can not escape this time! "cried the cockatoo. He flew so fast that he easily overtook Nica Pedra and Rafael. They tried to slow him down, but he himself pushed them apart with one swipe of his two wings. Linda and Tulio suddenly saw their birds fly safely to their side.

Linda, Linda! They fly tuaj, Blu can fly! cried the man, pointing his hand at the blue macaws.

-Blue! Jewel! They found themselves! And I think someone is chasing them ... - Linda said when she noticed how they were chased by an angry cockatoo.

"You have to come up with something ..." Tulio thought, until he came up with a dazzling idea. He took the bricks in his hand, which lay beside him and aimed at the birds.

\- Look, you can not hurt Blu and Jewel! Linda said. Tulio was now maximally concentrated. Blu seeing Tulia was surprised, but a second later he understood his plan.

-Love, turn right to my signal! - he gave the order of Blu. The girl blushed when she heard her say "sweetheart."

-Fine! she replied. Nigel already had them within reach of his wings, he drew his claws and began to laugh maliciously.

-Now Jewel! Blu shouted. Tulio threw a brick when Blu turned to the left and Jewel to the right. The brick was now heading straight towards Nigel.

-Oh shit! Nigel shouted before he got in the head. When he was struck, he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Linda hugged Blu and Tulio Jewel.

\- I was worried about you! All right? Linda asked with tears of happiness. Blu gleefully croaked. Linda, Tulio, Jewel and Blu went to the clinic to see if they were all.

\- See how it works! Tukan called, the three of them were sitting under the window, watching them. After the research, the moment of separation came. Blu was determined to drop Linde to live with Jewel.

"Goodbye, my hero, I will remember You. - she said with difficulty, they were great emotions for her. They did their final ceremonial farewell, then watched Jewel and Blu fly away in an unknown direction.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Tulio decided to get Nigel out of the bird shop so that he would not threaten the two blue arias. The criminals were caught while Tulio decided to report to the police. Linda and Tulio decided to get married, and took in Fernando. However, Blu and Jewel decided to leave people, but not so much. They decided to live next door to Linda's house and her family. After less than half a year, Jewel became pregnant and had 3 eggs. After a year of these events Linda and Tulio decided to set up their own clinic to help other birds, while Blu and Jewel took care of their beautiful children who had names: Bia, Carla and Tiago.

 _ **That's it! This chapter is an idea of RiodanJaneiro97, so thank him thanks for this great idea! Relax, Agent Megan, write your idea, just go chronologically to the events from the movie! Until the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"... If Jewel leaves the plane without Blu?"**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The idea for the chapter is by Agent Megan, thank you for this great idea! To make the chapter meaningful, I changed a little bit of the event, but I hope it won't affect the pleasure of reading!**_

Blu knocked out of the skateboard and grabbed the jagged material, which was covered by the vehicle with his bow. The material had a hole, so Blu started to look for a hole in order to be able to get inside. After a while he found a sufficient hole and entered through it. Thanks to the brightness of the lamps around them there was a chance to see anything. When Blu realized in the room he started to look for a cage in which Jewel could be found. It didn't take 10 seconds, when he heard a quiet crying from the angle. He focused his eyes on the place of crying in order to be able to see something. After a while he noticed the blue arena - Jewel in this darkness. The female was crying quietly, occasionally wiping her eyes shining from tears. Blu watched this scene, he liked her eyes, which beautifully reflected the glow of the lamps, which from time to time got inside. He decided to interrupt this sad scene by approaching her.

-Hello! - He whispered Blu gently so as not to frighten her too much. When Jewel heard his sweet voice she immediately lifted her head up. There was a hope in her eyes that everything would be fine.

-Blu! - only that's how much she was able to say through tears. Then Blu put his claw to the padlock and tried to open it incompetently.

-Blu, you have to run away, Nigel only waits until... - She didn't manage to finish when behind their backs they heard the ominous laughter of the cockad. Nigel impetuously flew to Blu and suddenly pushed him into the side of the cage prepared for him. The blue Ara fell, hitting the wall of the cage with its head. Nigel used this moment to close the cage and padlock.

-Don't be funny, do you think you won? In a moment, the three most powerful birds in Rio will come here and you'll see them right away," said Blu with pride, bravely lifting his head.

-Oh yes! We live! - behind the back of the Blu cockaddy, he heard the voice of one of the three most powerful birds in Rio - Pedro. Blu felt embarrassed and left his head.

-Pedro, it was about us... - He also sighed the resigned Nico.

-oh, aha, okej... - Pedro answered they jump out of the cage door. Nigel, seeing this pitiful scene, laughed modestly and then sighed.

-eh, love... It is strong... And she is terribly stupid. - said to the cockad, smiling slightly. After a while, gazing at his prisoners, he flew away towards his owner. Blu and Jewel looked at each other in the hope that everything would work out. When Nigel sat on Marcel's shoulder and showed him three feathers belonging to the blue ary, the man immediately smiled and took a blush.

-A good bird's job! - said joyful Marcel. The thief used a horn to frighten people and then rapidly accelerated. Meanwhile, Linda and Tulio were trying to squeeze between the crowds of artists. Tulio suddenly noticed how their target suddenly began to accelerate drastically, alerted Linde, who was too busy squeezing to notice the necessary detail.

-Linde, look, they're leaving! - shouted Tulio, pointing to the end of the avenue through which the artists walked.

-They can't escape us, faster! - Linda, determined to regain her feathered friend, shouted. Determined in her eyes, she began to look for the right vehicle to get closer to them. Suddenly she saw the last employees leaving the big platform (which was decorated with 1000 different decorations). Linda looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. After she got into the vehicle, to her satisfaction, the vehicle was still running, so it was enough to squeeze gas into her breath and chase these cruel criminals. Meanwhile, after 5 minutes, Tulio managed to get through all the artists, now he stood at the exit looking for his partner in the search.

-Linda? Linda! - Tulio shouted, he still had problems finding the girl. Suddenly he heard the girl's voice behind him. He was very surprised when he saw that he was driving a fairly large vehicle.

-Linda?

-Don't talk, jump in! - commanded Linda, additionally she showed her gestures to enter the vehicle. Fernando's ingenuity allowed him to come up with an excellent idea: he threw out pieces of material onto the asphalt so that the man and woman could easily find them. Tulio stared at Linde for a moment with further surprise, but it didn't last longer than 15 seconds when he jumped into the vehicle. Fernando had to go parade with the criminals in order not to arouse suspicion, so when they arrived at the abandoned airport the boy was with them. They stopped next to the plane, which was already waiting for the moment when its old engines would be fired. The weather also gave signs of hope. The sky started to be covered with blood red, hot rays of sun started to heat the city. The moon was lying down to sleep as well as various stars which slowly set. They were already waiting for other cages with birds, which had been brought by the head of the gang. Slowly they started to arrange the cages in the plane. Fernando was reluctant to help them, he knew that his birds were being given away to death, but to stop helping, they sensed that he was helping someone and then he could be abducted by himself.

-Quicker, we don't have time! - ordered a tall and slim man showing time for a watch. The boy gave the last cage in which there were 3 birds: Nico, Pedro and Rafael. The latter had the most to lose. In the end, he had quite a huge family that he loved over life. When Fernando gave it up, he turned around and saw two cages on the bench. There were two blue macaws in them, which watched him with fear. When he looked at them, he understood that he simply couldn't do it. He looked behind him and saw that the other three were busy, so he ran into the cages and tried to open them.

-In a moment he will save you - Fernando blinks, unsuccessfully trying to open them. Suddenly Nigel landed in one of the cages, giving out such a terrifying voice that the boy jumped out of fear and fell into Marcel. He grabbed him by his shoulder and whirled.

-What are you doing? - Marcel fiercely said to the boy.

-Yeah, I'm nothing, nothing! - The boy was moaning, but Marcel didn't even shake and started pulling the boy on the side of the plane.

-It doesn't matter, you go with us. - said Marcel unshakeable. Fernando wondered for a moment what he could do in this hopeless situation, but finally came up with an idea. He decided to do the same thing as Jewel earlier: when he noticed that Marcel was thoughtful, he breathed in and bite the man with quite a strong force. The offender shouted out of rage and pain. Armando saw it and started running towards the boy, but Marcel stopped him with one movement of his hand.

-Leave him, let's take care of the birds! - he bites, heading to the side of the plane. Armando approached the bench and took the Jewel cage in his left hand and the Blu cage in his right hand. When he entered the trunk of the plane, he put two of them on other cages, and then he started to tie the cages with thick ropes. After completing the task, the man left and started to head towards the cabin of the vehicle. Three villains opened the door from the cabin, they entered it. Together with them was Nigel who was sitting on the owner's shoulder. At that time Tulio and Linda were driving towards the airport. She was driving Linda because they both thought it would be a better solution. After 20 minutes of a rather nervous journey, they reached the road that led to the airport. When they drove a short piece, they saw an old hangar with a barely visible (overgrown) runway. They also saw an airplane that started to rush in order to rise into the air.

-Look at Linda! In a moment they will fly away! - screamed terrified Tulio looking towards the already quite fast-paced plane.

-It will still turn out! - said Linda, who accelerated even more.

She impetuously entered the airport, knocking down the nearby barrels. Then, in a broad arc she went out in front of the plane. Both vehicles were approaching each other, on a cullet. -Is it a platform? - The enthusiasm of the three men ended when they saw the vehicle in front of them. -When we get closer, you'll have a closer look, Tipo suggested. Armando supported the idea, but Marcel was against him. -Start, start! - The man shouted in a commanding way. Two pilots started to fly the plane, hoping that there would be no accident. Linda tried to accelerate even more, but now they were driving at the maximum speed of the platform. The airplane was already slowly rising into the air, but it was still too low to avoid collisions. Both vehicles were very close. Everyone shouted out of horror, except for Linda, who still had cold blood. It was enough of an accident, when the plane rose drastically and the vehicle of two people only slightly damaged the chassis of the plane. Three men fell into ecstasy when they became aware that thanks to great happiness they had escaped with life. Tulio and Linda stopped in the middle of the square and got off the vehicle. Linda desperately started to run on the side of the plane and shouted the name of the blue ary. She stopped and stood there sobbing. Tulio slowly approached her and embraced her. When Marcel, Tipo and Armando celebrated their success by exchanging compliments with the trapped birds, it was not to laugh. It was so quiet, it seemed that it was not an airplane full of prisoners, but a cemetery, where people who survived their adventures and went to eternal rest are buried. -Today I won't come back for supper lovers... - A devastated Rafael sighed. However, Blu did not give up and started with his sharp eyes looking for objects that could help him get out. He noticed the fire extinguishers, his face was immediately blushing. -Blu, what are you doing? - She asked with curiosity Jewel while observing the male. -I'll open this cage like a can of orangeade! - he repulsed Blu. After a moment when Blu tied the extinguishers to the cage and pushed it away, one could hear the sound of opening the cage. -He knotted and opened it! - said the happy Nico. Blu got through a slightly tilted hole in the cage and with his claw he opened the cage Jewel. -Fast, let's open the rest! - communicated Blu. They started working immediately, opening the cages with birds one by one. When Jewel continued to open the cages herself, Blu entered the control panel and opened the tailgate. All the birds placed themselves in several rows and waited for the moment when the flap would open automatically. In the cabin, a lamp signalling this fact turned on. Marcel, considering this, turned around and saw free birds waiting for the opening of the road to freedom. With anger he started to hit the door with his body, but the cages effectively blocked the entrance. When the flap opened, Blu gave the order "Now, fly! At that moment Pedro shouted "Freedom!" and then the birds started to fly out of their prison. -Come on, come on! - The happy Jewel shouted to pull Blu by his wing. When they were supposed to jump out, Blu got out of embrace, jumping out of the exit for a dozen or so steps. -Wait, wait! - called Blu. His heart struck his chest quickly. Jewel understood what it was all about, looked carefully at his chocolate eyes. -We'll come up with something, you'll see! - she comforted him when Nigel suddenly followed them. He put Blu on the ground, Jewel jumped out of horror and hit the wall with her head, stunning herself. Cockad was squeezing his opponent's neck more and more, but Blu managed to catch fire extinguishers on his leg. -The bird wasn't nice, it wasn't nice! - managed to remove Blu when he opened the fire extinguishers. The pressure was so high that it lifted the cockaddy with ease. Kakadu smashed the glass in the door and fell out of the plane through the glass which he had smashed earlier. When he managed to free himself it was too late - he realized that he was in front of the plane's propeller and that he had no chance to escape. This accident caused a malfunction in the aeroplane, which started to fall drastically down. -We will crash! - said Tipo with horror. -The parachute! - Marcel shouted, showing his hand at one parachute. Tipo and Armando started arguing about him when Marcel used it and appropriated him. -There's a lot of fun for the suckers! - said Marcel jumping off the plane. -Hey, wait for us! - said Armando also jumping out Tipo did exactly the same. When Blu was supposed to rise, suddenly the plane leaned to the left side and Blu It rolled over to the other side of the plane. In addition, a heavy cardboard fell on the wings, breaking its left wing and several cages are forcing it to the wall. Jewel soon shaken up and when she saw Blu she immediately wanted to help him. She ran up to him and wanted to lift the cages, but they were too heavy.

-You will see it well! - Jewel shouted out of herself crying. She approached her beak in the side of Blu's beak. After the approach they kissed each other. It was quite a long and passionate kiss, but it had to be interrupted.

-I wanted to tell you that I love you wholeheartedly, but you have to do 1 thing for me. - On these words Jewel felt something strange in her heart, she never felt something like that. She was moved by the words of the male, once again, more passionately kissed him. When they finished sharing the kiss, she embraced his face with her wing moist from tears.

-Bel, I love you too, he wants to be with you. What can I do for you? - She asked in whisper

-Jewel... You have to fly away. There is no chance for me, you can start living anew! - said Blu gently. Jewel has died to these words. Was she supposed to abandon her beloved? She didn't even think about it.

-No, Blu. Everything will be fine. - But Blu didn't listen and continued.

-You have to do it, you have no choice. Jewel, he will fly behind him too late... - said the blue Ara, she also sobbed a little. Jewel knew it was true. She is too weak to lift the cages, and what about the chests? After thinking she decided to agree, she saw that it just has to be like that. Once again, the last time this time she gently kissed the injured male, and then she moved away from him.

-Remember, I love you Blu. - She sighed and then she ascended into the air. Blu only watched his beloved, while he himself fell down. There was only him and the plane.

-I love you Jewel... - He said to himself and closed his eyes waiting for death. But Jewel did not fly away, but looked further into the falling plane. Soon the plane hit the boulders and the explosion followed. The bang was so loud and loud that Tulio and Linda heard it, but they didn't know what it was. Jewel tried to fly into the plane, but the fire was literally everywhere, every step of the way. Seeing this she started a flight in the airport side. After 5 minutes she reached her belt, where two desperate people were still standing.

-How about it? Are you alive? But where is Blu? - He asked Tulio. On the one hand he was happy that at least one Ara survived, but on the other hand he wanted to regain Blu as well. Jewel did not listen only started to peck two people at their necks. They didn't understand what it was all about for her, but they understood when she showed her wing on the nearby beaches.

-I think she wants us to follow her," said Tulio. Ara shattered her head affirmatively and then she started directing them. After a while both people were still on an empty beach (the first human units were approaching), but Jewel was still flying by the beach without stopping. Tulio and Linda supplied behind her, no doubt for a moment. After 5 minutes they reached the beach, where next to them there were boulders and a wreck of an airplane.

-Well, yes, it is a wreck of a plane, but what a connection it has... - sighed Tulio disappointed. The aeroplane has long since finished smoking. Jewel flew inside to locate Blu. Suddenly she saw a black bird, in some places without feathers, all in blood - It was Blu.

When Jewel saw him in such a state, she cried again. She approached him and stroke gently. -Sevel... What... You... Do you do it here? - Blu opened his eyes slightly and looked at the female's crystalline eyes. -I am here for you, you will see well! Tulio out of curiosity looked inside and saw Jewel with some male. Blu was so dirty that nobody would recognize him. The man took off the cages and chests from him and took him in his hands. -What kind you are... Moments, Blu? - Tulio shouted out when he saw some blue feathers. Immediately he ran out of the wreck of the plane and stopped at Linda. -Linda, he is alive, so far... - said gloomy Tulio showing the injured Linda bird. The woman recognized her bird friend without any problems. She started sobbing when she saw Blu in that condition. Two people immediately ran out of the beach heading to the clinic. Fortunately, the outpost was very close so after less than five minutes they were at their destination. Blu was breathing slower and slower, slowly closing his eyes. -I beg Blu, you have to survive, for me! - the female was repeating all the time. They entered the clinic with an impetus, after which Tulio entered the operating room with a bird without a moment's thought. -Linda, stay here, I have to be alone. - said seriously Tulio, the woman followed the order. Linda sat down on the bench crying, Jewel did the same, but she still said, "God I'll give everything, just give me Blu". The sky was the opposite of what it symbolized in the morning. Now there was only depression and sadness. The sky was covered with clouds, it was raining gently. Two hours passed when Tulio left the room, his eyes were red from tears. -Excuse me... He is dead, he died... - he sighed crying. Linda started crying for the whole room. "No, why not? Why? When I understood that I loved him, you took him away from me! How could you!" she cursed God's Jewel out of despair. The only thing Tulio could do was to hug Linde, which he actually did. They set in this position when Linda was rubbing her eyes in Tulia's sleeve.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Linda, Jewel and Tulio finally came to terms with this tragedy. Thanks to a long time Linda managed to forget about Blu (partly helped by a visit to a psychologist), got married to Tulie and enjoyed life. Jewel also enjoyed life, but she knew that her life would never be one hundred percent happy by the death of her beloved.

 ** _Unfortunately, you have to forget about someone to live on. I would like to thank Agent Megan for this great idea! I hope you have fun reading my stories. To the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"... If Blu and Jewel were kissing in a club when no one was disturbing them?"**_

-"Welcome to Paradise!" – Nico called out when he invited his new friends to the club. Blu and Jewel were surprised to see where they were. The club was lit by neon lights, a rhythmic samba was playing and around them there were dozens of birds dancing to the rhythm of music.

"Wow, I've never been in such a beautiful club before! I'm curious as to what the security services are!" - said Blu admiring the charm of this place. He liked Rio more and more. "I love you, you say things that are completely meaningless!" answered Rafael as he followed the pair of blue birds. Suddenly the music fell silent and everyone started looking at Blu and Jewel as they walked to the dance floor. They felt a little awkward, so they moved a little bit in the shadows so that they won't be clearly visible. Attention, everyone silence! Rafi brought us special guests, so let's show them what it really means to be in Rio...". Nico landed in the middle of the stage waiting for his singing partner Pedro. "Exactly, so we all clap rhythmically, we clap, clap!" added Pedro energetically, landing next to his friend. The DJ played the music and Nico and Pedro started singing. Listening to the music, Blu started to rhythmically tap the floor with his claws, moving his head with the same rhythm. It didn't escaped Jewel's attention, who watched his movements with surprise. A moment later he got a retrospective from the time of being a chick when he was dancing to similar songs in those days. Soon other body parts joined the dance and his body started moving faster and in perfect timing. "What are you doing?" asked Jewel giggling. "I don't know" answered Blu with surprise when he realized that he had no control over his body. "Bravo Blu" added Rafael from himself observing them from behind. Blu started dancing with his whole body while Jewel was happy that he was finally relaxed. When he felt a little tired he decided to rest a little. He closed his eyes to relax, when he opened them again, a beautiful blue aura appeared in front of his eyes, which charismatically waved with its silky wings. Blu felt ashamed, so he retreated a bit. "Hey, she likes you!" the toucan approached the blue male when he noticed that he felt uncomfortable. "What are you guessing, you haven't heard what she was saying," asked Blu observing Jewel dancing with her eyes closed. "No, but I saw. Don't be afraid, be yourself!" whispered the toucan pushing Blu to Jewel. They hit each other's bodies and the female opened her eyes breaking the dance. Blu laughed shyly, trying not to look at Jewel. But she had slightly different plans. She hooked on Blu to pay attention to her and then she started dancing. Blu watched her for a while and then he joined her. Rafael smiled at the them seeing the results of his work. While the pair of blue birds were dancing, Blu was still looking into Jewel's crystalline eyes. She only reddened, bending her head a little bit down. Blu and Jewel became kings of the dancefloor, making the most of the confusion around them. Soon after Jewel had made a piruet, Blu let her out into the air, and she was now a little bit above the ground. She started singing, which caused Blu to to lose interest in the world around him. His pupils were large and his beak was open. He could not believe that such a beautiful bird could exist. "God, she is an angel," Blu thought looking at her. After a while, when Jewel felt that the chain wouldn't allow her to continue moving into the air, she landed in front of Blu. The smiling male was looking at her while she was flooded with a blush. Instinctively they began to bring their beaks closer to each other, gazing at their glittering eyes. "This must be!", thought Rafael, excited. Their beaks were literally a few centimetres from each other when it finally came to what would surely happen. They kissed each other! Blu dared to kiss another bird! The two of them were kissing each other, slowly. It was a long passionate kiss. Blu put his wing on her back and she groaned with pleasure in his beak. Blu felt her tongue, which tasted delicately, like a sweet, juicy mango. When the rest of the birds noticed this scene they started cheering for these two. When they separated, Jewel immediately hid his head in the wing while Blu lifted her head.

"You are a beautiful Jewel" said Blu touching her on the head. Jewel whirled, now she was burning with a red blush. Again they kissed each other, but it was a much shorter kiss. When Nico and Pedro separated from him, they finished singing their own song. They thanked for their attention and left the stage. Blu and Jewel decided to leave the club, they were followed by Nico, Pedro and Rafael. "I think we should get rid of the chain as soon as possible," Blu said, looking at Jewel with an enchanted eye. Jewel smiled shyly.

-"Then please follow me!" - Rafael laughed, heading towards the street. After a while he stopped reminding himself that Blu can't fly.

"Come on guys we still have a long way to go... – the Toucan nodded in the direction of the trolley they were supposed to go to. The conversation was overheard by flaming, Kipo. He approached them and offered help.

"I could move you where you want", The flamengo said to the birds. They agreed without thinking, then he quickly took Blu and Jewel into his claws. After a while the birds landed safely on the roof of the trolley, thanking him for his help. Kipo answered with a nodded head and flew away towards the club. The sun started to overlap, the delicate streaks of clouds were spreading to different directions. While Blu and Jewel were sitting next to each other in front, the other three were sitting quite far behind them observing them.

"So has Blu confessed his love for her?" - began Nico's conversation by poking Rafael.

"No, unfortunately not... He is terribly shy!" - he sighed a toucan helplessly looking at the Blue macaws with a concerned face. He has never seen such an undecided individual in life.

"In my opinion, we should help him... If we don't help him, he will never admit it!" - suggested Pedro showing the flower petals on the trees that grew around them. Nico and Rafael quickly understood what their friend's plan was, and then they smiled and looked at each other.

"Well, why not! I'd say let's get Blu the girl of his dreams".

"Nico, Pedro take care of the music, it must be appropriate to the mood. I'll take care of the environment, and I'll talk to our clumsy one. - Rafael ordered. Nico and Pedro were buzzing with their heads and then they started to do their job. Rafael flew up to the trees shaking their tree crowns so that the flower petals would slowly fall to the ground. After the petals had been thrown down, the toucan flew up to Blu in such a way that Jewel could not see him.

Rafael quietly said "Blu! Hey Blu! Down here! Seeing him, Blu gently moved away from Jewel, tilting his head towards his friend.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? Blu asked. "Blu say what you feel, not what you think in your head, but what you feel in your heart". The Toucan answered while flying next to the trolley. Blu in his thoughts very much liked Jewel. But in his heart he had a fiery love for her. He wanted to be with her, he did not need more time to decide that the female who is next to him is the only one. "Rafael is right, he will give you some advice," Blu thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyelids for a moment, then he slipped towards the female. He gently embraced her with his wing. At first she was positively surprised that he managed to hug her, but then she cuddled up in him. When he felt her hot body, his heart started to beat much faster. He finally moved away from her to look straight into her face.

"Blu what's wrong?". She lovingly asked when she felt that Blu had moved away from her. "Well, nothing is wrong Jewel. It's just there's something I want to tell you". Blu started to sweat nervously.

'Then why are you being all shy about it? If its something important, don't be ashamed to just say it". Jewel said sweetly in a gentle tone. Blu took a deep breath and then moved to her again.

"Jewel, I would like to tell you that... I love you, I love you Jewel!" he repeated the second time, this time for certainty. Jewel, when she heard these magical words She moved away from him looking at him.

"She doesn't love me... I knew" sadly Blu thought when he saw that Jewel did not intend to approach him. Sadly, he bent his head to the ground when suddenly he felt her warmth again. Jewel ran up to him, ran into him and fell on the roof of the vehicle. Jewel fell along with him, so much so that she fell on him. She hugged him to herself, then she kissed him on the beak. Blu was stunned by her behaviour, but soon relaxed when he felt her warmth and sweet tongue in his beak. After a moment of passion, Jewel lay down on him, squeezing him further.

"Seriously, do you really love me?". She asked quietly sobbing. Tears of happiness began to flow out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Blu confessed love for her, she wanted to make sure.

"I've never been more serious in my life. I would like to be with you until the end of my days". He answered Blu smiling. She started to sob a little louder, she squeezed him even harder to herself, she wanted to have him now only for herself.

"I love you too, I love you Blu!" shouted the touched Jewel. Blu put his wing on her body to calm her down.

"I'm really happy about this. This will be great, you will see!" Blu warmly said kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Boys, we succeeded!" called a happy toucan flying up to Nico and Pedro who ended up playing the melodies. After 10 minutes the trolley stopped in front of the garage they reached. "Ladies, gentlemen, in front of you Luis' garage," called Rafael flying inside through the window. Blu and Jewel had to get through a slightly tilted door. When they managed to get inside, they noticed a dog cutting through the boards with a circular saw.

"Hello Luis" shouted out a toucan so that the dog could hear his welcome. The Bulldog took off the mask and turned back. When he saw Raphael, he ran up to him hugging him.

"Rafi welcome my friend!" Wow, you have lost weight!" said the dog. Rafael looked at his body, smiled when he said it was a fact.

"Could you help us do something about this chain?" He asked Rafael, showing the chain that was affected by the blue macaws. Luis approached the chain carefully, looking at it.

"I think I can do something about it". Luis smiled at his friends. After a while, Luis left them without a word and approached the tool drawer. The birds waited patiently for him when he came back with the pliers in his mouth. He put them into the chain and used all his strength to cut off the chain. After several attempts he managed to remove the chains. Jewel immediately ascended into the air, but landed when she remembered her beloved. Blu saw how she landed only for mercy. He felt sorry for himself that through him he could not enjoy flying. He sighed hard and bent his head down. "Jewel, are you sure that you want to be with me" asked Blu the female who was standing next to him. This question surprised Jewel, why shouldn't she be with him?

"Of course, yes, why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Look, Jewel, I can't even fly. Do you know how much time it will take us to grow up in different places?" answered a disappointed Blu. He didn't want to say that, but unfortunately such were the facts. Jewel did not listen to him, she kissed him. She embraced him to herself with her wings. Blu reciprocated the kiss but without much passion. "It doesn't bother me, in any case". Jewel replied.

"You... You will make a serious sacrifice... For me? - asked Blu in disbelief that Jewel could sacrifice herself especially for him. Jewel was buzzing with her head, smiling. This time Blu started a passionate kiss. He hugged her to himself, he was glad that despite his disability his love would stay with him.

"Oh, Jewel... Thank you... Thank you!" - answered Blu.

After these words five friends headed for the jungle to teach Blu how to fly.

 _ **Epilogue**_

"I can't do it, it's too high!" shouted Blu when he was supposed to jump from a tree to learn how to fly.

"Blu just think about something that makes you happy and then go for it!", Jewel kissed him on his cheek. For these words Blu took a deep breath and then jumped. When it might seem that Blu would hit the ground with an impetus, he spread his wings and at the last moment he ascended into the air! Two hours of training were not in vain! After celebrating this event Blu and Jewel decided to report to Tulio and Linda that everything is fine with them. Nigel couldn't catch their tracks even though they were flying carefree in the air. After reporting, they slept in their room at the clinic to leave the clinic the next day in search of a new home of their own.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you like it! The chapter is an idea of RiodanJanerio97, thank you very much for a great idea! If you want to write a review about my story/story, it really motivates you to continue your work! I would like to thank RiodanJanerio97 warmly for their help in preparing the chapter, the great respect of my friend! Meanwhile to the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"If Blu's family had not flew to the Amazon?"**_

"Look at what I found! Blu? Children?" Jewel came back from the forest where she found a large Brazilian nut and wanted to show her offspring how such a delicacy opens.

"Where is everybody?" Jewel looked around until... "No... Again?" she sighed when she saw through the window Blu who was making breakfast in the frying pan.

"Daddy, do you know that rye flour pancakes are twice as healthy as regular ones?" Bia who is Blu's daughter asked her father who was going to fly for blueberries.

"Of course, and with blueberries they taste great!" Answered Blu, sharing his opinion on this subject. When he flew in and opened the fridge door, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw that there was not a single blueberry. "Where are the blueberries?" he asked, when suddenly he heard his son's cry, Tiago. He challenged him for a duel. "Be ready," shouted the boy when he kicked one of the fruits. Blu prepared himself and started to conquer with fruit. After a few hits he hit slightly harder to make the fruit fall straight onto the whipped cream which Carla previously squeezed out.

"Goal!" the girls shouted when they noticed this moment. Nobody paid attention when Tiago started firing purple bullets. Blu tried to defend himself, but without results. As a result of disorientation he hit his head with the pan and Tiago was strangled to the wall by the fried pancake.

"Tiago... - He sighed. Tiago then managed to get out of this sweet trap. At that time Jewel flew up to the window sill keeping a close eye on the dirt in the kitchen. Blu tried to fry another pancake when he saw his wife approaching him.

Blu saw his wife staring at him with A disappointed face and He started to sweat. "Oh, Hhey honey, do you want to eat?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Blu, we talked about this don't you remember?" asked Jewel slightly upset.

"What? Did we? Are you sure? Because you know me haha. Not too... What do you have there?"

"Breakfast?"

"Oh yes, funny... What is it? Blu asked himself by touching an object in Jewel's claws.

"This is a Brazilian nut, I never found one close to the city before and wanted to show our children how to open it" Jewel suggested.

"Oh yes It's okay Mom Dad already showed us!" shouted Tiago overhearing the conversation of adults. Jewel felt great indignation when she saw Tiago open a box of nuts, looked threateningly towards Blu, while he resigned bent his head down.

"Mom, dad! Come on, you are on TV!" Carla shouted when she saw a TV report about them. Blu and Jewel were standing in place while Carla reported the sound. The whole family started to listen to the sounds coming from the TV.

"Brazil's chief ornithologist Tulio Monteiro discovered a very important event".

"We were able to find A spix macaw deep in the middle of the Amazon! If they are flying here, we will find them and protect them!" Called an excited Tulio who took part in an interview with his wife Linda.

"Hello Blu! Added Linda at the end of the interview the girl waving her hand towards the camera.

"Hi Linda!" Answered Blu waving his wing. "So we're not alone," asked Jewel looking at the window through which she came.

"Yes, it's great! Now maybe..." Blu didn't manage to finish his thought when Jewel started a new one.

"That's how much time I thought... We are alone..." sighed gloomy Jewel.

"Hey, but you were wrong with that?" he Blu replied with concern.

"Well sure but think, as if it was our whole flock, it would be great!" Jewel sighed. After a moment of embarrassing silence Jewel came up with a rather drastic idea. "We have to fly to the Amazon," she said when Blu jumped out of amazement. "What's that?" Blu asked, looking at his wife with wide eyes. Jewel repeated her opinion when Blu immediately refused. "It's impossible... We don't know where to fly, we can't cope there!" said the male.

"Please, Blu! This may be the only chance to recover the family!" Jewel said with a begging face. But Blu did not change his voice.

"Surprisingly, we can't fly". He repulsed dry. He turned to his children, who were also disappointed like his wife. He looked at Jewel who was standing at the window thinking. The children started to watch TV quietly. "I have to talk to someone about it...". Blu thought when he flew away from home. The night lamps were slowly extinguished and the sky was covered with a blue coat. After a few minutes, Blu reached Luis' garage. The garage was not in the best condition, probably because apart from the dog and his friends nobody was there. He flew into the room, he did not want to have contact with the dog's saliva.

"Hey guys!" yelled Blu when he saw three friends. Nico, Pedro and Rafael were sitting at the bench. They were casting for carnival. The carnival party was quickly approaching, and the organizers of the event had no one who could proudly represent them.

"Blu! Did you come to casting?" asked Nico with hope in his voice.

"No, I have to talk to you, let's go to a more private place" offered Blu. The birds agreed and then went to the roof of the room. A moment later they were joined by Luis, who breathed in the air when he climbed all the stairs.

"So what would you like to talk about?" He started a conversation with a toucan. Everybody was looking at the blue macaw closely, Blu felt stressed, but decided to say what he felt.

'Jewel would like to fly to the Amazon. What should I do?" Blu asked in a panicky voice. Three friends at the beginning also threw a strange look at each other, but they were looking for a head.

"Blu, you don't have anything to be afraid of! You will manage! With your tools it can't be easier!" Rafael laughed cordially.

"In addition, Jewel has a survival instinct, so finding food will not be a problem either!" Added Pedro from himself. "Thanks to these words!" Replied the blue macaw, Blu felt more comfortable, but he still had doubts about this expedition.

"Blu remember: Furious wife worse life!" laughed Rafael at the end, when he flew back to the garage to continue the casting.

"You're right, we'll do it! Thanks to you guys, I am very grateful!" he shouted when he was coming home. Blu felt anxious, but he was ready to do anything to make his family happy. When he flew into the nest he noticed Jewel, who was sobbing quietly.

"Jewel? Mi Amor? What happened? He asked worried about his wife.

"Oh, Blu, I would like to meet my family, but if you say that it will be better for us if we stay, we will do so..." Jewel moaned. Blu approached her and cuddled her to himself.

"My love, I changed my mind... We are still going to the Amazon today!" said Blu solemnly. Jewel couldn't believe these words, so she moved away from Blu looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Are we really going?" asked the female in disbelief. Blu was only banging his head when he was suddenly kissed by his partner. Jewel was so happy that instead of bitter tears there were sweet, happy tears.

"Oh Blu! Thank you, thank you!" Jewel shouted. Both of them approached the children's room to call them to each other. They prepared for the journey and then flew into the air for the Amazon adventure.

 _ **Epilogue**_

When they arrived at the place they were warmly welcomed by the flock. Eduardo liked Blu a little bit, mainly because he saved his daughter. Later events were almost as indigenous as in Rio 2.

 _ **I know that the family finally went to the Amazon, but in my opinion Blu has too much affection for his family to refuse them a trip. Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing the chapter! Meanwhile to the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"If Blu hadn't warned the tribe against lumberjacks?"**_

 ** _Notes by the author: this chapter is the idea of Agent Megan, heartfelt thanks for the idea!_**

"What happened there?" Blu heard Jewel when he looked into his GPS bag with embarrassing eyes. He felt ashamed of the situation on the one hand, but on the other he felt anger at all of them, literally.

"I tried to be like others, but your father has me as a fool and not as a real bird" He replied, from word to word one could hear more irritation.

"What about me?" Jewel asked.

"It's the right time for us to go home" Blu replied in a angry tone. Jewel made a slightly sour face.

"Let's talk about it" she said calmly, trying to calm down Blu. But as she would have expected Blu looked at her with a sour face of his own.

"What? Talk about going home? What about it?!' Blu slightly raised his voice which startled Jewel a little but then her face turned softer and more relaxed.

"Look around, the children love the jungle, and what if it's our real home? Maybe we were meant to live here in the Amazon" Jewel replied. "Home? You are always so kind and considerate like you are to be like your father or others, but when I always try to do something to be a part of this tribe! Or better yet be like the son your father respects, it always goes wrong!" Blu shouted that last part which made Jewel turn her calm face into an annoyed one.

"Maybe the Amazon is home to You in your eyes But it isn't for me. I don't belong here". Blu suddenly looked down showing that he wasn't going to change his mind about wanting to return to Rio.

Jewel had enough of her husband whining and said rather harshly "You know what? Maybe decide what you want and instead of thinking about yourself think about us in the end!" This time his wife answered with anger when she flew away. Blu was alone, only his bag was lying next to him. He was so angry that he kicked a stone, but after a while he regretted the deed. The last time he looked towards the departing Jewel and sat down at the edge.

"They made fun of me! Everyone hates me here!" said Blu to himself. After 10 minutes of inactive sitting, he took the intact GPS out of his bag and chose the route leading to Rio.

Blu quickly looked over his shoulder whispering "I'm going home. Roberto, you won" he said departing, following the line shown by the GPS.

Jewel watched Blu from a distance, she couldn't hear his words, so she had a good feeling. She made sure he was flying towards her human friends and then she returned to the flock. Meanwhile, more and more chain saw smoke was hovering over the forest. In the distance one could hear the furious screams of these razor-sharp beasts. Nobody heard these disturbing sounds, everyone was busy with fun and carefree. "Wow, mom it's great here! Will we be able to stay here?" asked Tiago when he came back from a trip with Roberto. Jewel's smile quickly disappeared when she remembered the quarrels between her and Blu.

"Where is dad?" Bia asked when she noticed that there was no father with them. Jewel tried to prevent something to tell the truth, but not to upset the children.

"Your father needs some time to stay alone. He has to think about some things" she replied comfortably. "Roberto fly with me, we have to talk," answered Jewel approaching him. He agreed and then they soared into the air. They found themselves on a tall tree where no one would surely hear them. They landed on it safely and watched the horizon.

"How do you want us to stay, if Blu doesn't want to stay here? You should be nicer for Blu!" ordered Jewel with indignation.

"What do you mean?" He asked with surprise to her angry comment.

"Blu told me that you ignore him, you humiliate him".

"Look at yourself" Roberto replied with a straight face.

"Please! Say it again!" She answered who was boiling with anger with his words.

"Were you interested in being alone on the first day? Were you interested in what he did so much time when he came back from the expedition with Eduardo? No, you preferred to fly with the herd and have a lot of fun, while Blu was so hard at work! Sorry Ju-Ju but that's the truth and you won't miss the truth". Roberto replied. Jewel started sobbing with these words. Roberto saw that he had exaggerated and hugged her. Meanwhile, Blu was already at the end of the Amazon forest. He was to continue his journey when three friends noticed him: Nico, Pedro and Rafael. "Blu, where are you flying?" asked Rafael the closest approaching him.

"To Rio, home" he answered heartlessly. Rafael threw a surprised look at the two others and then smiled artificially.

"Very funny Blu, but at least with us" said Rafael grabbing the blue macaw by the wing. Blu shook his wing away with some force, so he almost fell. As he wanted to be left alone.

"I'm going home, forgive me guys But I don't belong here. Say to Jewel that everything is fine with me, and that she takes care of the children and that she can have Roberto" announced Blu. He took a few deep breaths, the last time he turned towards his friends, and then he ascended to the air following the green line displayed on the GPS screen. Three friends watched with disbelief at their blue friend, which simply flew away. He left his family because he couldn't stand the counsel.

"Yes... I think we should say this for Jewel, shall we do it?" He asked a surprised Nico.

"Yes, let's go" The toucan replied. Colourful birds in silence and immersion flew towards the flock of blue macaws. "Roberto asked Eduardo when he saw the smoke near their hiding place. Roberto suggested that they recommend seeing what was going on there. Eduardo agreed and flew out of the nest. When they arrived, they stopped at a short distance. What they saw was terrible: trees spread out, all kinds of excavators, saws, people!" One of the birds shouted in panic.

"People, people!" shouted Roberto, who fell into a panic attack. "Again" Eduardo thought when he saw the state of his friend. He hit his friend's face to calm down.

"We fly now to the flock to warn everyone you understand?" Eduardo shouted. Roberto was shyly banging his head, flying away together with his dad Jewel. They didn't get to the nearby tree from which they started lying when from afar Roberto shouted "People come, run away, run away!" The birds, alarmed, looked into the sky to see the dense clouds of smoke floating in the blue skies. Soon there was a bang of trees falling with impetus. Birds flew away in all directions to be as far from the danger as possible. Only by one of the trees Jewel was sitting waiting for her beloved. "Jewel, come, we have to flee" said Eduardo, stopping next to her. Roberto has long since escaped from the place of the action.

"Where are the children?" asked Jewel changing the subject. "Mimi took them away, they're safe, people are approaching come!" Eduardo shouted, but Jewel didn't even shake.

"Dad I'm not to go anywhere until Blu arrives here!" she shouted desperate to wait. At the moment Rafael, Nico and Pedro flew into the branch as well. They had bad news for her.

"Jewel we got some bad news" said the toucan. "What happened?" the concerned female asked.

"Blu flew to Rio, he thinks you don't love him anymore and wants you to raise children with Roberto" Nico shouted. "Roberto was right... That's my fault!" her eyes were flooded with tears when she realized that it was her fault and only her fault! The colourful five went as far as possible from danger to save themselves from death. The forest was cut down all the time and the roaring was multiplied by itself. No one did anything to save this beautiful forest, everyone saved their own skin...

 _ **Epilogue**_

After a few days of cutting down the place where life was pulsating and the plant or colourful flower was at every step disappeared all life, leaving only sawdust and burnt soil. Some of the blue macaws were either killed or dying painfully, so the flock was halved. When the situation calmed down Jewel decided to come back with the children to Blu to come to terms with him. She knew it was her fault and she wanted to fix it all. Blu was on the verge of mental endurance through loneliness. His family was on time to save him from depression. The family decided to live permanently in Rio through traumatic events in the Amazon.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**"If Nigel decides to save Blu and Jewel from the plane at the last minute?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: this chapter is an idea of RiodanJanerio97, thanks for this great idea!**_

When Blu and Jewel's cages were loaded at last Nigel smiled maliciously, although he felt an aversion to it in the depths of his heart. He tried to fight it, but as long as he was looking at them he wanted to do something. Unable to withstand this feeling, he flew away from the hold directly into the car cabin.

"Okay, all right? If everything in order let's get this show On the road!" said Marcel, standing behind two pilots. Nigel landed on the owner's shoulder and together with him he watched the quickly passing runway on which they started. After a dozen or so seconds, the airplane was flying into the air. The pilots pulled the dead beasts upstairs, which they succeeded in doing. Soon the plane was in the air, flying above the clouds.

"It worked out, we'll be rich!" shouted the happy Marcel, taking off his sunglasses. Tipo and Armando started cheering because of their undeniable victory. Everyone was happy except Nigel, who lost his thoughts. "Maybe I should release them? After all, I didn't lose my former job because of them!" thought Nigel, felt sorrow, didn't feel satisfaction that their lives would probably be destroyed. At last he decided: "Two birds is probably not a big difference, isn't it? He thought how to go to the hold without suspicion to open the cages of the blue macaws. He looked at his owner and then came up with an idea. He came up to the door and started to hit the glass with his beak.

"Do you want to see your loot? Okay, I'll open for you in a moment!" Marcel laughed triumphantly opening an iron door for the cockatoo. Nigel immediately flew in waiting for the owner to close the door behind him. When Nigel did it, he decided to find the cages of the target. It didn't take long to look around to see Blu and Jewel in their cages in the distance. Birds in the cages began to shake with fear, seeing the white cockatoo, but he didn't pay much attention to it and went on. Soon he reached the cages, Blu and Jewel looked at the bird with amazement and horror seeing their attacker.

"Did you destroy our lives, you still don't have enough?" a desperate Jewel shouted. Nigel did not listen to the female dilemma, instead he tried to open her cage.

"Nigel, what are you doing?" Blu asked with amazement seeing this scene. When he finally managed to open the cage, Nigel opened the door. Jewel took advantage of this situation by jumping on Nigel and nailing him to the ground. She surrounded his neck with her claws and started suffocating him. It would be almost murder if it wasn't for Blu who shouted "Jewel leave him, he's trying to help us!" Only then did Jewel notice that Nigel was not resisting, but was terrified to look at her. Slowly she started to let his neck go down from his white body. When Nigel slipped down completely, he slowly got up, taking a sip of air. When he woke up, he approached the cage that Blu was in, opening it to freedom. Blu and Jewel looked at Nigel without understanding his course of action. He tried his best to get them, and now he's just letting them go slowly!

"Nigel, why do you do it?" Jewel asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I wanted to take revenge on someone doing you harm and not him. If you want to fly! Then go! I wont stop you!" said Nigel when he was leaving.

"Wait, can you open another frame?" He asked, Blu showing him on the cage with Rafael, Nico and Pedro inside. "Okay, but it's the only one!" Nigel sighed. He approached the cage indicated earlier and looked at the birds. Three friends watched Nigel with anxiety, who was getting closer and closer to them. They started to go back into the cage, when suddenly they felt the cold steel behind them. They watched what the cockatoo was going to do for them, but their faces took on a strange expression when they saw an enemy that was helping them.

"He's opening the cage!" said Nico, seeing Nigel open their cage. When the door opened, the three freed went slowly past Nigel, looking straight into his eyes. He only threw a short friendly smile.

"Okay, hold on! I'm sorry that I've imprisoned you again!" Nigel shouted when he was leaving.

"Thank you! But how are we supposed to fly away from here?" asked Blu looking around the hold. "At the top you have a window, open it and fly out!" Nigel answered at the end.

"I suppose you could you fly? He shyly asked. Jewel nodded with her head and then ascended into the air for a short time. With one sash she was holding the handle from the window and then she started pulling. It took some time before she got to grips with the window, but after a minute or two a squeal of retractable glass was heard.

"Oh well, let's fly now!" said Blu. He stopped when he remembered that he was not flying.

" Damn wings..." he sighed gloomy.

"Blu, but you can't fly! Jewel shouted at him. "I know" answered Blu disappointed. "In a moment we will come up with something" answered Jewel, comforting him. "Hurry up better!" said Rafael, seeing the horizon get farther and farther. "I'll take you to my claws!" suddenly Jewel shouted dazzlingly. The plan seemed to be good, Blu wasn't the heaviest, so Jewel would have been able to carry him. "You can try" answered with hope. Blu lay down so that Jewel could squeeze him into his claws.

"Ready? Jewel asked Blu. "Yes... I guess... Maybe...". He answered insecurely. But Jewel didn't listen to him anymore, improved her position and then slowly began to rise into the air. It was difficult for her to reach the window where she rested.

"You're not as light as you seem!" laughed Jewel. Blu smiled embarrassed and Jewel was preparing for the start. "We're flying" shouted Jewel jumping together with Blu in her claws. Nico Pedro and Rafael jumped right behind them, following them. Jewel was floating in the air with problems, fortunately she didn't lower the flight level.

"Let's fly to the old airport, to Tulio and Linda!" Blu ordered. Jewel waved her head affirmatively and then she changed her direction of flight. She tried to follow the streaks left by the plane. Soon from afar one could see a short, overgrown runway on which two people stared at the sky. Meanwhile Nigel entered the cabin landing on Marcel's shoulder.

"Did you see your loot?" Marcel laughed. Nigel smiled, he felt finally fulfilled with help for the beautiful blue macaws.

"I used to be like that too...". Nigel sighed.

"Tulio see! That's Jewel and he's holding Blu in his claws!" a happy Linda shouted when she noticed two birds landing in front of them. Blu got up and Jewel and Blu touched each other with their beaks.

"Jewel... Because I would like to... Tell you that..." Blu didn't manage to finish it because he was suddenly kissed by Jewel. Linda and Tulio turned around laughing so that they had some privacy.

"I love you Blu!" Jewel shouted at the end of the kiss.

"I...Love you, too" replied the frozen Blu.

 _ **Epilogue**_

When the bandits arrived in San Francisco to sell the agreed birds they were quite annoyed when they noticed that there were no blue macaws on board.

"Well, we'll earn it that way..." sighed the disappointed Marcel. No one suspected that Nigel could do it. Blu and Jewel got married at the same time as Linda and Tulio. Thanks to Rafael's methods, Blu learned how to fly. Shortly after the wedding it turned out that Jewel is pregnant and carries 3 eggs. And of course Nigel knew that he woukd never try to harm those beautiful rare Blue Spix macaws ever again.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**"If Jewel had found out what was going on during a Blu trip with Eduardo?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: History is the idea of RoadRol9520, thanks for this great idea!**_

After losing the match Jewel gave Blu time to stay over some events, soon she decided to fly to him to comfort him.

"The whole herd will be watching the sunset, let's fly!" said Jewel, she tried not to touch on this embarrassing subject.

"Great, I'll meet this gang again...". Blu did not manage to finish, he felt a complete resignation.

-How about Blu? Did something happen? - asked with concern Jewel seeing that Blu is angry at someone or something.

"Why should it be wrong? Through me the herd will not have anything to eat and yesterday by your father I was swallowed by a snake and almost crocodiles ate me... Great!" asked sarcastically Blu.

-But what about it? - she asked with amazement Jewel. "Eduardo's trip really turned out to be a school of survival. Not only did he bind me, but I almost didn't die through him... 2 times! answered Blu. At that moment Blu himself did not know what he felt: anger at all new friends or embarrassment with his helplessness. Jewel, when she heard it, opened her eyes wide, was shocked by what she heard. She couldn't believe that her father could have treated her husband this way.

-Blu, was that really the case? Don't you lie? - asked Jewel, she wanted to make sure it was true. "And you? And you don't believe me," Blu sighed helplessly. At that moment he felt that his last plank of rescue had disappeared. Only now did Jewel realize that Blu didn't lie to her, she felt ashamed of this and the fury at her father. She felt that Eduardo would try to change the nature of Blua, but not in such a bestial way! "We fly to Blu's house, if they don't want you here, then I too," said Jewel firmly when she decided to leave the herd.

"We don't need Jewel... It means...I'll manage, what counts is that you and our children are happy," Blu answered, smiling artificially. "Everyone has to be happy when you are not, and I am not," said Jewel comfortably. Blu regained some joy, gently but sincerely smiling. "And what about you, loving? You want to fly away from here because of me, or do you also want to fly away from here?" asked Blu with hope in his voice. Jewel wondered a few seconds and then she said sacramental "Yes, I want to fly away from here, I will only talk to a person ...". said Jewel, flying away alone. Blu didn't follow her, he knew who he wanted to talk to and what he wanted to talk about. Jewel fell into a frenzy when she heard Blu's words. "How he could, he wants to make him a wild bird!" thought Jewel annoyed with this thought. Yes, she regretted a little that Blu still relies on people and their technology, but that was her Blu... Unclumsy, shy, clumsy. A dignified male could stand before her, almost ideal, but still she knew that she would choose a clumsy Blu. A herd of blue arias sat on the branches of the highest trees in the area observing how the red clouds disappeared and the darkness sent by stars and the moon followed.

"Who would have thought that the west could be so beautiful! Almost like your daughter Eduardo!" sighed Roberto towards Eduardo. Eduardo laughed when he heard it, and then almost immediately sighed.

"You can try to get it, but still it will stay with... With... What is his name? - asked Eduardo, laughing.

-I think so, or something like that. - Roberto replied.

-So she will stay with Blu... Where did she find him? He even has not many possibilities! - exclaimed the annoyed Eduardo.

-Unhealthy, practically everything that he does ends in a catastrophe! - added Jewel's father at the end.

-Oh, I think you're exaggerating... After all, he was domesticated, I know birds that are literally clumsy! - said comfortably Roberto.

-It will take some time for him to accept him... - Eduardo sighed. In this momentum to the branch where Roberto and Eduardo sat, Jewel flew up to them.

-Hello Roberto, Hello Dad! - She said in a delicate tone.

-Hello Ju-Ju! - Roberto replied. Eduardo did not say anything about his daughter.

-Dad, I would like to talk to you... Only in two. Maybe we will go somewhere? - proposed Jewel ascending into the air. Eduardo only bowed his head affirmatively and then he started to follow his daughter. "Did something happen to Jewel" asked Eduardo when they were flying in an unknown direction. "We need to explain something to ourselves...". said Jewel in a more serious tone. She tried to hide her anger until the moment she started talking, but the emotions put too much pressure on her. Soon they reached the place where they were only two. Jewel landed on the lowest branch of a small tree, which was covered with huge leaves. Jewel looked around to make sure nobody listened to them.

"OK, what did you want to talk about and why here," asked Eduardo looking around. Suddenly he felt a blow to his chest and Jewel started attacking his father.

-What did you want to do with this action? Blu could have been killed by you! What did you get into the cholera? - Jewel shouted. She got an attack of frenzy.

-But I don't know anything about it... Seriously, Eduardo tried to defend himself, but he knew that Jewel was behind a wise bird to believe in his words for longer. "What happened when you flew with Blu on a trip? Tell the story," ordered Jewel to press Eduardo to the trunk of the tree. Eduardo took a few deep breaths and started telling the exact story of what was going on during her absence. "So it's true? You endangered Blua to death!" Jewel shouted. Eduardo laughed at what surprised Jewel.

"These were just jokes... Nothing happened to him!" Eduardo said.

"Loving... I think that this is not a husband worthy of you... Look at Roberto, he is perfect! added Eduardo. Jewel, hearing this, ran to Eduardo and pressed him to the trunk with her claws.

"Blu may be clumsy, but I love him and he wants to be with him, do you like it or don't you understand? I am already an adult and I can make my own decision! Anyway, if it weren't for him, I would probably be dead and you would never have grandchildren! "Jewel shouted. Eduardo was really embarrassed at that moment, he didn't know that Blu saved his daughter's life. Jewel slowly let go of the embrace and then she left her father.

"Jewel, but I... I didn't know that he...". Eduardo stuttered, but Jewel did not listen to him.

"Tomorrow we will fly away from here, if you try to stop us I will never speak to you," Jewel added at the end. Eduardo tried to persuade her to stay in the Amazon, promised to behave better towards her husband, but it was too late. Jewel decided to return to Rio and nothing will change that. After an hour Jewel flew into the hollow. Before her eyes turned out to be a charming painting in which Blu played with children.

"Oh, Jewel came back," said the happy Blu. He did not show any signs of sadness. The children immediately ran up to Jewel jumping around her. Jewel greeted each other separately and then she approached Blu.

"Everything settled in love, we return to Rio!" said Jewel with relief. Without saying anything to thank her, Blu kissed her passionately freezing in this position.

 _ **Epilogue**_

The day has come when the Blua family will leave this hell.

"But Jewel...". tried to say Eduardo, but she didn't pay attention to him. Nico, Pedro and Rafael, knowing about all the events, certainly supported Jewel.

"You had a daughter with you... Seriously couldn't you appreciate it?" asked Rafael Eduard when they were flying away. Eduardo stood alone on the branch observing a group of real, happy friends who were coming home to Rio.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First of all, I would like to thank everyone that you are with me and you read my stories. This month was very successful for us: about 3000 impressions and about 1000 visitors! I never thought we would be so successful... Special thanks to you: Agent Megan, Alexriolover95, Chris the Spix, Cloverfield2001, Digital Riot, Jaime64Games, Jettking and for RiodanJanerio97 (heartfelt thanks for helping me write stories) for adding me to my list of favorites/watch me, it really gives a lot of motivation! Without extending it, I invite you to the next chapter "Rio: What if..."!**_

 _ **Nigel attacked Jewel instead of Blu?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The author of the idea is Agent Megan, warm thanks for the idea!**_

After the action, the bang of dynamite and the falling tree was noticed by the whole jungle. Blu was the one who soon noticed without thinking about his current surroundings. Soon he saw the dynamite that was attached to the trees. He did not need a moment of reflection to guess what he should do. He flew up to the trees and began to solve the dynamite and then rise into the air together with it.

"Not conveniently, I can't fly... But Jewel, I can already taste my next victim pleading for me to spare her life h he Ha HA HA!...". Nigel laughed maniacally when he noticed Jewel on the ground talking to other birds of the same species.

"Hello There fellow Amazonian bird May I speak with you?" Nigel asked while approaching the prey.

"Oh, you can. What is it all about?" She kindly asked the stranger covered with leaves.

"Oh, Oh... This is a delicate issue, can we go to a place for two? A little more...private" asked Nigel, pointing out the direction he wanted to go. Jewel, surprised by her eyes, looked at her friends and then hesitantly waved her head affirmatively. Nigel started laughing, but when he understood that it was doing the onset, he immediately closed his beak.

"Wonderful, please follow me!" said Nigel, who tried to stop his loud, loud, maniacal laughter. Tiago watched the scene from afar, did not worry about it, he flew to his sister Bia who was waiting for him by the excavator.

"Where have you lead me?" asked Jewel. The cockatoo stopped, making sure they were only two.

"Do you remember what happened four years ago?" He asked the female ruthlessly.

"Ehrm... No, I don't remember. Who are you?" she asked with some suspicion. Suddenly the cockatoo jumped on Jewel pressing her to the ground. With one aggressive swipe of his head he threw his mask on his face showing his real face.

"Nigel?" the terrified Jewel shouted. Now she remembered who raced them all over Rio, who imprisoned her a few years ago in a cage. Nigel hit her head against a stone to stun her for a few seconds. He took advantage of this moment by taking the claws of a flexible climber and began to tie the blue macaw to the ground. When he did this he laughed maniacally, Jewel woke up to the events.

"Release me, do you understand? You have to let me go!" the terrified Jewel shouted.

"Oh, forgive me... I can't hear" He answered without the emotion of pity.

"Are you so brave that you want to kill a woman by surprise? What a gentleman!" She threw arrogantly to upset the tyre.

"Keep silent! Through you, I am an ordinary flight. He will make you a little face tuning. A little bit of changing here, a little bit here..." Nigel started talking when he moved his claw on Jewel's delicate face.

"What do you want to do to me?" asked Jewel.

"Nothing, I just want to relieve you... It will kill you, it will kill you!" Nigel shouted, laughing maliciously. Meanwhile, Blu released dynamite into the air, so that the dynamite sticks exploded in the air without harming anyone.

"The law of Blu!" shouted Roberto delighted with his conduct. "Yes, good work!" was also praised by Eduardo for his new family member. Blu landed next to two men looking for his wife.

"Where is Jewel?" asked Blu smiling.

"We don't know, she recently talked to her friends" Roberto replied. Blu felt anxious, he had bad feelings about what he just heard.

"Dad, Dad! You have to listen to me!" In the distance there was a squeaky voice of Tiago who flew as much as he could in his wings. Finally he landed next to three men, smelling like a locomotive. When he managed to breathe, he started to talk about the information. "It's all about mom she's in trouble!"

"Trouble?! What happened?" asked Blu in a panic. "She flew somewhere... With the white bird, he wanted to talk about something" He got to the heart of Tiago. "Do you know where they went?" Asked Blu, Eduardo and Roberto decided that they would help Blu in case he needed help.

"Yes... I guess yes... Follow me!" He shouted out Tiago when he flew away. Blu, Roberto and Eduardo flew right behind him, heading in the same direction as Blu's son. After a moment of flight the blue four landed on an overgrown clearing looking around the terrain.

"Where are we?" asked Blu to Tiago. The son only bore his head sadly as a sign that he doesn't know himself. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY! BLU! DADDY!" suddenly a desperate scream of Jewel was heard not far from them.

"Hold on Jewel, we're already flying!", Blu shouted, following the sounds coming from the depths of the jungle.

"Keep still pretty bird! Soon you shall be cut into tiny little pieces!" Nigel whirled and heard Blu's voice. But Jewel didn't stop shouting the opposite, she started shouting louder and louder.

"Good, enough of it! Get ready for a gentle prick..." The white cockatoo laughed and took the attack with his claw. He wanted to cut Jewel's face when suddenly a bird jumped on him, pushing him off of the victim's body.

"Well Well Well, look who we have here! Blu, do you want to sacrifice yourself? Oh well I don't mind defeating two enemies at once!" Nigel shouted when he saw Blu standing next to him. But he smiled sarcastically and hit the face of the cockatoo with his fist. Nigel withdrew from the pain and was confused by what was going on. Blu took this opportunity to perform sequences of fast, aggressive and strong strokes.

"Go Dad" cheered on him Tiago seeing a duel that clearly Blu had won.

"Wow, who would have thought he could be so aggressive!" Nigel said pleasantly surprised. Roberto went to Jewel when he helped her get up. After a few strokes Blu stopped attacking a defenceless opponent. Nigel's beak was dripping blood, his feathers were even more jagged than before.

"I think I've taught you what it means to stay away from us" sarcastically squeezed Blu. Nigel lay and watched the blue macaws.

"Boys, give him some punishment" he turned to Roberto and Eduardo. Two men waved their heads to each other and then they approached the cockatoo.

"We have a certain test for you..." said mysteriously Roberto. They tied Nigel down with climbers and then moved into the air. "Let me go and you can hear me," shouted Nigel, who was humiliated by a visible defeat. "Wait a moment, I have to transport you somewhere," Roberto replied, speeding up the flight.

"Blu, where do they take him?" asked a worried Jewel when she saw Eduardo and Roberto fly away with Nigel in an unknown direction.

"There will be nothing for him, he simply has a test in front of him, but it doesn't matter... All right with you?" asked Blu carefully.

"Yes... Rather yes. I didn't know that you can be so aggressive" said laughing Jewel.

"Well, if anyone, and I mean ANYONE! Tried to hurt you, then you will see the aggressive side of me. Don't for get I had a lot of built up anger from those two geese in Minnesota". Jewel cried a tear of happiness and kissed her beloved lovehawk on the beak.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Eventually, after the deeds of Blu, the flock decided not to judge him by his appearance but by his golden heart. On the occasion of the victory, they organized an event that spread throughout the Amazon. At the event was celebrated Blu who showed his heroism in the final battle. "What...where am I" asked Nigel when he woke up. He was tied to a tree, hanging from the tree upside down. He tried to get out of the tree, but it ended with a blow of his head against the tree on which he was hanging. Soon a snake crawled to him, which did not look like someone who liked to make new acquaintances Nigel only then realized that he had real problems ahead of him...

 _ **If you have an idea for a story that can be told (for example, an alternative version of an event) share your idea, there will certainly be a chapter inspired by the idea! Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing the chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**"If Blu hadn't scored a suicide goal?**_

The meeting place started to fill up with birds that were preparing for the war. The stands were divided into two parts: On the right there were blue macaws cheering in honour of their team and on the left there were red macaws cheering for their players as well. The sun was in the middle of the sky pointing evenly south.

"I have to stop it!" said Blu when he flew away from his seat to talk to Eduardo, angry at him. "Eduardo in an intelligent genre, we don't have to do it!" protested Blu. He didn't expect what "war" meant for them. "It's your fault, so see". Answered Eduardo showing the wing on the players in front of them. They performed their team dances and then the captains Roberto and Felipe placed themselves on a boulder which was in the middle of the field.

"The head!"

"The butt!" The captains bet on their body parts, which will fall out. After the throw it turned out that luck is on the side of the Blue macaws, so Roberto could start the match. There was silence, everyone was waiting for the referee's whistle. Soon the first whistle was blown and the war began.

"Oh, this is a match! The most ordinary match!" shouted calm Blu. "This is not a match! It's war" Eduardo corrected him, but Blu knew his own. "What kind of plan do we have? Do we play offensively or defensively? What positions do I have," asked Blu willingly. "I have special positions for you" smiled sarcastically Eduardo. He ordered for Blu to take a walnut with water and stand by the reserve bench.

"Go Roberto!" were shouting happy children when they saw Roberto flashing forward like a lightning.

"What a beautiful goal!" a moment later, a voice from the commentator's cabin spoke. Every blue character was in euphoria, except for the Blu, who added: "Pfff I would know better". The match took place when Blu stood by the bench clumsily falling asleep. Some of them pulled out his walnut as long as they drank. It didn't take long to wait when Roberto once again hit the opponent's goal. After these two lost goals, the opponents decided to play more aggressively. They started fouling the blue macaws and some of them were leaving the field. The strategy was good, because already after 5 minutes the result was 2:2. Only two birds and Blu that served water remained on the bench. "Maybe it will be my turn" he thought with excitement Blu when he noticed that they carry another macaw on stretchers and the latter one remained on the bench. Blu didn't take him into consideration, he was much older than all of them. The feathers were almost faded, his wings dried out.

"Are you going to play?" Blu asked him, laughing a little.

"You don't even know how much I can do for a youngster!" the old man answered with difficulty floating over the bench. Blu tried to refrain from laughing, but it was too hard for him.

"Good luck!" added Blu at the end. After a few minutes Eduardo approached the bench pointing with his wing at Blu.

"You're entering!" He ordered.

"Seriously?"

"Not you, you!" Eduardo improved by showing himself as an old man.

"Look and learn now!" the old man shouted. He took a few steps forward and then fell off the edge.

"Good... You fly... Go!" said Eduardo insecurely.

"Yes," said Blu comfortably.

"Daddy's right!" the children started screaming when they saw how Blu was placed on the position of a former player. Blu tried to take the ball away from his opponents but they were too fast to beat them. Soon one of the blue macaws managed to take the ball for the enemy by giving it to the other macaw.

"Here I'm, give it to you!" he shouted Blu when he noticed his teammate with the ball on him. "Here I am, you can hear it!" Blu ordered. In response, Blu got a shot of the ball in his head. Some of the macaws turned from this view.

"Thank you for giving the ball Blu!" shouted maliciously to Felipe using this situation. Felipe headed towards the blue macaw goal when suddenly Roberto appeared in front of him, taking the ball away from him.

"Will you allow it for a moment?" asked Roberto, taking the ball away from him. Just a few perfectly selected moves were enough to be able to get under the goal of the tyre. Roberto took advantage of the opportunity to be alone with the goalkeeper and managed to score Hat-Trick by scoring the third goal in a row. Seeing this, Blu threw a short ominous glance at him. He was jealous that he had already managed to shoot Hat-Trick while he had not scored a single goal yet. When he whistled another whistle starting the game the red arrows began to go confidently in front of them. When the red macaws might seem to score a goal, two opponents prevented them from doing so, causing the ball to fall into the Lake. "Oh, mine, mine!" shouted Blu when he noticed a falling ball. "Faster Blu" thought Jewel watching her beloved dive down. When the ball was supposed to touch the surface of the water Blu pulled it out with an impetus, he started to conquer the ball.

"Apparently from the water, the water boy has the ball and here he plays like a professional!" shouted out one of the commentators observing the actions of the blue macaw. Soon Blu attached himself to the tail of the piranha, squeezing his tail with her razor-sharp teeth. Blu tried not to pay attention to it despite the pain he felt. He took advantage of a situation in which one of his opponents flew close enough to throw a fish to him. When the red macaw was thrown into the face of the fish, the bird moved away from the attacking group with pain. Blu finally managed to get out of his enemies around him. Slowly but surely himself, he was able to cope with his enemies by facing them. Soon Blu stood in front of the opponent's goal. Everyone watched Blu with disbelief. A bird in which everyone doubted can win in a moment! Blu threw the ball several times and then with an impetus he made a spectacular overturning. The ball with a bang flew towards the goal when suddenly the sound of the net swaying from the bullet emerged. The blue macaws rose from all over the place cheering for the team, especially for Blu. "Once he succeeded" burked Roberto when he heard the name Blu. For the first time Roberto was not in the centre of attention, which made him very upset.

"Daddy did it! That's our Dad!" The children were screaming when Jewel and his side were flying with him. Blu was still stunned by what had happened, he stared at the gate all the time. Red macaws left the stadium without a word and had their heads lowered. Children and Jewel flew up to Blu while hugging him. They froze in this position in the middle of the pitch until Eduardo called them.

"Jewel come to us!" called Eduardo when he flew away. The family flew into the herd of blue macaws that celebrated victory.

"A great goal Blu, maybe you're not as clumsy as you look!" laughs Eduardo sticking on the back of Blu. He only laughed a little bit, feeling ashamed. After a while Roberto approached them congratulating him on a successful shot.

"Great work of Blu, you did it!" said Roberto quietly.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Birds celebrated the rest of the day. They had the opportunity: Thanks to the war they had the whole territory only for themselves! They all bowed to Blu, which was the main reason for this big win. Blu felt embarrassed of all these thanks but received them with great cordiality.

 ** _Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_If **Blu was a bad character and Nigel a hero? (part 1)**_

 _ **Notes by the author: the idea is by Digital Riot, warm thanks for this great idea! Blu in this story knows how to fly.**_

"I wish you health," said Blu to the white cockato. This one only straightened up to look at the blue macaw with an astonished eye.

"But like...". Blu thought he saw that the white bird was really healthy.

"Well, where is Jewel?" asked Linda when they reached the end of the small room together with Tulio.

"We have separate rooms for her, it's a very living bird machine!" said Tulio laughing.

"Sir yes...". the nurse who was sitting next to them interfered in the conversation. He turned around and showed his face, which was scratched.

"What a charming, aggressive woman!" Blu thought when he saw his face.

"Don't worry about it Blu! I will make you look amazing!" Tulio said to which Blu arched a curious eyebrow before preparing himself to meet the female in the next room.

"Linda give me Blu for a moment, I'll prepare him for the meeting and then we'll go to the room where Jewel is kept". Linda, with some fear, gave Tulio what he wanted, after which Tulio disappeared in the next room, closing the door behind him.

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

Soon the door opened again, Tulio, who had Blu on his shoulder, left the room. Blu had a lush haircut and carefully combed feathers.

"Oh, Blu! How dressed up!" laughed Linda when she saw her blue friend. Two people together with the bird went to the room where Jewel is staying. Tulio opened the door and pushed Blu inside. Linda and Tulio went to the next room to check if everything was going according to their wishes.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Blu insecurely. Slowly he walked forward, marching ahead. Soon he reached a modest lake. He looked around the room, nothing interesting: everywhere around the plant, tree trunks. In the middle of the room there was a lake where Blu was currently standing. Blu asked again, this time more loudly, still no answers. Soon when he looked up, he saw a beautiful female that had delicate silky feathers.

"Wow... How beautiful it is...". he thought when he saw a newly met woman approaching him. Soon she landed next to him looking closely at him.

"Hi... I'm Blu" he started a conversation with her but Jewel did not answer, only with more curiosity she watched the male.

"You look the same as me...". said Jewel touching his body with her wings.

"So, what's your name," asked Blu. Jewel moved away from him while still looking at him.

"My name is Jewel" she answered after a few moments. Blu was looking around the room, he wanted to find cameras. Soon, not far from one tree, he noticed a small camera through which two people watched them.

"Would you like to escape from here," asked Blu. Jewel, to say nothing, showed her wing on an air vent which was gently curved.

"I know a better way. You just have to do what I tell you" said Blu. Jewel ran a little bit, but after a while she decided to agree.

"Okay, but what do I have to do?" asked Jewel insecurely. Blu lay a little bit further in front of the camera, it was in a straight line from the camera so much that at some distance.

"Lie on me" said Blu. Jewel looked at him with her eyes wide open. She was surprised by his words. "What?! I'm not going to lie on you! You big pervert!" Jewel answered with a shocking angry face.

Blu looked at the camera then back at Jewel "Look, this is the only way don't you trust me?"

"Ok first if all I don't even know you so that's a no. But I am intrigued as to know why you want me to lie on you?" Jewel asked with curiosity. "I mean it would look like as if we were...".

"You see that black thing," Blu said, showing her the camera with his wing while cutting her off her sentence.

"Yes, I see it what about it?" Asked Jewel, still not understanding what his words are supposed to mean.

"It's called the camera and two people are watching us. If they think that we are doing what we have to do, they will go to themselves, so that we will be alone. I will open the door and then we will be free" Blu answered while lying down. When Jewel heard the word "freedom" she hoped she would regain it. Jewel wondered for a moment and then reluctantly added: "Let it be". Blu leaned one of the branches towards himself, so that it looked like they wanted to have some privacy.

"Now you have to lie down on me, you have to do it quickly and then raise your head up" said Blu. Jewel stood over Blu for a while and then sighed. She did what he had her do. She lay down violently on Blu and then raised her head up to make it look like she was enjoying it.

"It went quickly...". said Linda, surprised to see how the birds started to play with each other almost immediately, at least for her.

"I think they need some privacy" said Tulio smiling at Linda. Linda waved her head affirmatively and they both left the room.

"Sylvio, you don't have to stay overnight for the carnival" said Tulio to his best bodyguard, leaving with the woman. Sylvio, hearing this, immediately went to the cloakroom to put on his daily dress. After 5 minutes, the employee also left the clinic, closing the door behind him. Nigel saw three people leaving the clinic and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I wonder what these blue macaws are doing" he wondered, scratching his head with his claw. There were always people entering Jewel who were coming back in inches in wounds inflicted with claws. All the more astonished him that some other bird was placed in the room together with Jewel, he wanted to see what was going on there. Meanwhile, Blu looked towards the camera, it was switched off.

"Good Jewel, you can stop" said Blu seeing the camera turned off. Jewel hastily descended from the male's body, rejoicing that this was the end.

"Luckily" she answered satisfied. "OK, I can release you, but before that I have a request to you". said Blu more seriously.

"I hope you don't really want to do it" laughed Jewel.

"No, of course not. When I open the door, you will fly behind me, well?" Jewel agreed immediately, and in the end, thanks to him, she will regain her freedom. Meanwhile, Nigel had been watching the scene for a few moments. He took advantage of the fact that the door leading to the room was slightly opened. Nigel saw such devices firing up several times, so he had no problem with it. He saw two arias talking to each other. Soon Blu flew up to the door to open it. He opened the door and Jewel immediately flew out of the room. Blu smiled maliciously, which did not escaped the attention of the observer. Nigel began to wonder about the blue male who began to behave suspiciously.

"I will follow them, he tells me that he wants to do harm to Jewel," he thought the waiting for the moment when the blue arrays will leave the building.

"We will fly out of the window, fly behind me," said Blu when Jewel finished enjoying the freedom she received from a new friend.

"Eventually free! Thank you Blu!" shouted Jewel delighted.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, just fly for me" Blu answered, laughing maniacally. Blu and Jewel flew out of the window while the white bird was following them.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**If Blu still didn't fly after the kiss?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: the events start with a jumping scene.**_

"Blu" shouted Jewel when she tried to climb the platform of the plane with one of her wings.

"Jewel" shouted Blu when he saw Jewel slipping off the ramp. He jumped towards her to catch her, but it was too late. Jewel let herself go with her healthy wing and then she started falling inertly towards the sea. Seeing Jewel trying to float in the air with his single wing, he felt something that said he would jump behind her. He felt a similar feeling since their first meeting but still didn't understand what it was. He jumped for Jewel without thinking about it. Blu was falling much faster so he easily caught up with Jewel in the air. When he approached her he embraced her in his arms.

"Blu, you are abnormal! Do you know what you've just done!", Jewel shouted surprised when she saw Blu with her.

"We are inseparable from oblivion," said Blu looking into her crystalline eyes. His heart started beating faster and faster when he was face to face with a beautiful female. Soon he understood what he felt: love. He fell in love with a person who fell with him to the sea most probably dying from a blow. Jewel's eyes opened wide when he heard his words. At that moment she also understood that she had fallen in love with this clumsy bird. She was too bad to understand that only now. Suddenly she suddenly kissed Blu, combining their tongues. It was a long and passionate kiss. Blu was happy that his last moment of life would be passionate.

"Jewel, I love you" said Blu when they separated from the kiss.

"I, too, Blu" answered Jewel, her eyes were covered with tears of happiness. Suddenly Blu came up with an idea.

"Jewel bent his head. You can still experience it," Blu ordered.

"But what about you," asked Jewel.

"Jewel wants you to do what I say in the name of our love", Blu answered, crying almost with emotion. Jewel listened and bent her head to his chest. Blu hugged Jewel more closely to himself so that she was completely covered with Blu's body. Their speed of falling was constantly increasing, soon they both hit the water. There was a splash from the impact, blue parrots flowed to the surface after the impact.

"God, I'm alive! I'm alive" shouted Jewel in disbelief that she managed to survive. Soon she was terrified because there was no Blu next to her. Soon she saw him a few meters from each other. With the pain of the wing she slowly flowed to him and then she tried to wake him up.

"Blu! Blu! Blu, please don't do it for me, Blu!" shouted Jewel, but her screams didn't work. Hoping that her love would be able to survive, she took him with her, taking him on a break to the beach. It's been 30 minutes since Jewel has experienced real exhaustion, but it would seem that the distance she has travelled with an unconscious Blu has not brought her a little closer to the shore.

"Blu hold on a little more" said Jewel every few minutes to calm down. After an hour of swimming Jewel and Blu were only 100 meters from the golden and hot sand.

"Finally, ohhh, my wing!" Jewel moaned when the pain in her wing started to intensify. Soon Jewel felt a warm golden sand under her claws, which conveyed a massaging feeling. Jewel picked up Blu and then tried to force Blu to spit out the water (she did the same as in the flower petal scene) that he probably swallowed while drifting. A large amount of liquid flew out of Blu's beak, when Jewel saw it, she hoped it would help. However, Blu was still half dead. Jewel, in despair, fell down putting her head on his chest.

"Ohhh, Blu, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I shouldn't be dead you!" cursed Jewel aloud. The beach they were on was empty, there were only Blu and Jewel.

"Why was I nasty towards you! When I understood that I loved you, I lost you!" Jewel cried crying. Her clean tears slowly fell on Blu's body, and soon the feathers on his chest were damp from her tears. Jewel decided to say goodbye to him with a kiss. She approached his beak and kissed him gently. She wanted to feel his tongue for the last time. His tongue was cold and stiff. Suddenly she suddenly felt that Blu gently pressed his beak to her beak. His tongue started to warm up and was becoming more and more relaxed. Soon Blu recovered his strength and hugged Jewel to his body without interrupting the kiss. Jewel was happy to have her love with her.

"Ohhh, Blu, you live! You really live!" shouted Jewel crying out of happiness.

"He will never leave you again. You are part of me. I love you. said Blu quietly.

"I, too, Blu" answered you with a similar tone from Jewel. They kissed again when Jewel was wondering if Blu was not injured.

"Blu, is everything OK?" asked Jewel while looking at Blu.

"Yes, everything is fine. He just doesn't feel the right wing...". answered Blu looking at his right wing.

"Don't worry about me, you Jewel, do you live?" asked Blu.

"In my case everything is fine, only the wing hurts me" showed Jewel on the broken wing.

"Thank you Blu" said Jewel in a touching tone.

"Everything for you angels. answered Blu. Jewel lay down laying her head on his chest.

"I love you Blu".

"I love you Jewel. After this exchange of words they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tulio, Linda and Fernando resigned returned to the clinic via the beaches.

"I'm sorry for Linda, it's all my fault," Tulio sadly said.

"It's not your wine, Tulio. she told Linda in the same tone. She knew that Tulio didn't want everything to go that way.

"Tulio, Linda" suddenly shouted Fernando running up to something that stood out of gold. Fernando knelt down and his mouth widened. He couldn't say anything, what Fernando saw completely stunned him.

"Fernando, but what is it?" asked Tulio and Linda, running up to the boy. When they saw what Fernando had also been scarred. They saw Blu and Jewel in front of them who simply slept on the sunny sand.

"It's impossible!", Tulio whispered, still unbelieving. Tulio immediately gently picked up the injured birds and then three people rushed to the hospital.

 _ **Epilogue**_

When Tulio Linda and Fernando arrived at the hospital, the sun was already shining quite strongly with its rays of sunlight. The doctors who were already there laughed at the costume of Linda and Tulio.

"Is it really funny?" Tulio shouted, showing the injured birds. All laughs immediately calmed down and after a few minutes the operation started. Linda impatiently awaited the moment when Tulio would finish the operation. After a few hours, Tulio left the surgery room with a serious facial expression. The doctor stated that Blu will have to undergo long rehabilitation of the right wing, which has been severely damaged since the fall. Jewel had a better situation, a normal fracture. Rehabilitation of Blu lasted several months, during which time Jewel and I lived in the clinic. For Jewel was not disturbed by the incomplete wing of Blu. After a few months they both left the hospital. After a year of marriage they had three children: Biago, Tiago and Carla. For the rest of his life Blu felt a slight pain in his right wing. Jewel never betrayed Blu, not because of mercy, just because her soul was partly connected with the soul of a domesticated blue parrot...


	14. Chapter 14

_**If Blu was a bad character and Nigel a hero? (part 2)**_

The night was illuminated by several hundred street lamps which illuminated Rio. The moon was quite large for its standard size which gave an amazing effect.

"Blu, where are we flying?" asked Jewel when she was thinking about it. She would like to fly deep into the wilderness to enjoy freedom, but she had a need to devote any favours to Blu. Blu was looking around the city, looking for some narrow, dark street. He did not want to have spectators with him while he would be fulfilling his task. Nigel was flying behind them, but he kept a certain distance so that the blue male wouldn't get any suspicions about him.

"I think it will be a good place...". Blu thought to himself when he noticed a modest street that wasn't lit in any way. Blu significantly lowered his flight to see if there are no frightened guests in the area. When he realized that in this place they would land on the ground standing just in front of a non-functioning lamp.

"It's here, in a moment I'll show you something" Blu said, showing the area with his wing so that Jewel would come up to him. Jewel was a little scared to see this place, but she didn't show it. She was afraid of darkness so this place caused her some fear. Nigel decided to land on one of the houses in the area to watch everything from above.

"What is he doing?" thought the cockatoo, seeing Blu coming up to the garbage bin.

"Jewel stand by the post, raise your wings and close your eyes" said Blu with a malicious smile. Without saying anything, Jewel approached the post and then raised her wings and closed her eyes. Blu opened the container and searched for some objects in it.

"Yes, I think it will be one hundred percent enough". Blu thought again maniacally laughing. Blu took out of the container a rope and a piece of broken glass. Nigel decided not to react, he watched what would happen next. Blu approached Jewel with a rope. He tied her wings to the post with fast movements, so her legs were also tied. Jewel, when she felt that she was tied, opened her eyes wide and was surprised to see Blu. Blu held a piece of glass with one claw and rubbed it with one wing.

"What do you want to do to me?" asked Jewel with horror. At the moment, Blu started a monologue.

"You see Jewel, being the only ONE representative of the genre is really special. I could decide for myself when people have the pleasure of watching the blue macaw. But when you appeared...". Blu directed his weapon at Jewel's side, which had barely swallowed her saliva.

"When you appeared, people realized that our species could still be saved. You know why I'm here?" Blu asked. Jewel hardly waved her head negatively. "I was supposed to have children with you. Do you understand? Children. Have children. The more representatives of a given species, the less interest in one representative".

"But you are still the only representative! The only representative of the male blue macaw!" said Jewel hoping that Blu will release it.

"You see. That's the problem here. I want to be the only representative of the blue macaws existence, not just males". Blu put his dagger to Jewel's neck. Jewel was breathing as fast as she could, her heart was beating like crazy.

"I'm sorry for this Jewel, but I have to do it. In the name of our species". Blu started to gently move his dagger around Jewel's neck when he suddenly felt a pain in the back of his head. It was the cockatoo who had been watching them before, who decided to save the women in need. Blu for a moment was stunned, the cockatoo managed to free Jewel for several seconds.

"Who are you?" asked Jewel when she was released.

"I'm Nigel, now run away" ordered Nigel. Jewel managed to escape, while Nigel turned around, Blu impetuously knocked glass into the belly of the cockatoo. Nigel stood still with the glass stuck in his belly, when his body began to flow blood. Blu took the dagger out of his stomach, so that the cockatoo fell to the ground half-conscious.

"Not good enough, she fled me... I have to find her" he knocked out the nervous cockatoo, flying away from the place of the action, he held a bloodied dagger in his claw. Blu flew deep into the city looking around, in the end she couldn't escape far enough. However, Jewel did not flee, but hid behind one of the houses to help Nigel. When she noticed how Blu flew away at a certain distance she decided to fly to her saviour.

"Oh, Nigel... You saved me". Jewel replied in tears as she was still shaken up by what Blu tried to do to her. Nigel smiled poorly while wincing in pain. At the moment, half of his body was covered with blood, which was still leaking from the wound.

"Sorry, it's my fault" added Jewel, flooding herself even more with tears.

"It's not your fault. It's important that you're safe" Nigel answered, closing his eyes. Jewel was terrified at this view, she thought Nigel had just died in front of her eyes. But she noticed his chest, which was still moving.

"There is still hope" thought Jewel. She took Nigel into her claws and started to fly to transport the injured cockatoo to the aviary. Nigel slowly said "Jewel I don't know if I'll make it. I'm too heavy". Jewel refused to give up and looked down at her new wounded friend.

"Well, you'll see!" comforted Jewel to Nigel, with these words she wanted to calm herself at the same time. She flew quite sluggishly, because Nigel was quite heavy, because of his strong body. Soon Jewel and Nigel arrived at the aviary, flew out of the same window that she had flew out, and then Jewel flew into the room where she stayed to wash Nigel's body. She placed Nigel in front of a source of crystalline water and then began to wash off his dirty feathers. She did it gently in order not to worsen the state of the cockatoo. Suddenly, the door leading to the outside was closed and the lights in the room went out. Only one lamp, which was above Nigel and Jewel, was on fire. From the depths of the shadows a slender, blue figure holding a knife in his claws, that Blu emerged from.

"Oh Jewel, Jewel, Jewel...". he sighed coming up to the two.

"Stupid Jewel, it was stupid! Did you really think I didn't think about it? I expected you to help him" Blu watched his reflection in the knife.

"Well... Kill me, you won...". Jewel moaned in despair, she knew that she had no chance to escape. Blu threw his knife to the ground and then he approached Jewel, who was standing in front of Nigel. Blu pressed Jewel's neck with his claw and started to suffocate her.

"It won't hurt, a slight stab" comforted Blu with a malicious smile. Jewel's face began to sink in tears. From second to second Blu was squeezing Jewel more and more, suffering from this pleasure. Nigel taking advantage of the fact that Blu is focused on Jewel crawled to the knife to pick it up. Once he had done so he lifted it up, he managed to get up to take the last assassination and... Insert a knife into the back of Blu. When Blu was jerked he let Jewel go and she fell to the ground making deep inhalations. Blu also fell to the ground, just like Nigel. Jewel was shattered by this view. Next to her there were two practically dead males! Jewel started to tear off the leaves of nearby trees to stop Nigel's and Blu's haemorrhage from the wounds. She decided to help Blu because she was a good person and she didn't want him to die.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Jewel fell asleep between Blu and Nigel. Both of them were in a much better condition thanks to Jewel who made them cold compresses for a few hours. Soon Tulio and Linda entered the room. They hoped to see Blu and Jewel who were getting along very well, but this sight scared them. They saw three unconscious birds in front of them. Two males with blood stains on their backs and females. They also saw a knife that was all in the blood.

"God, what happened here?" shouted Tulio was his first reaction. Linda started crying over this view. Tulio without wasting time took Blu and Nigel in his hands, went with them to the operating room, called doctors and then the operation began.

 _ **5 hours later**_

Linda was waiting impatiently for some doctor who would say so: "Everything is fine" but nobody came to her. She prayed in her thoughts that Blu would be whole

Jewel also prayed for both of them.

"The operation was over. Both birds were saved.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Blu and Nigel were not permanently injured, the scars healed over time. Tulio tried to combine Blu and Jewel several times, but realized that they simply could not be together. He was saddened by this, but did not want to go into more radical ways. Jewel and Nigel became best friends and decided to live together when they left the clinic. Blu tried to kill a few more times, but was always held back by Nigel. Soon Blu and Linda left Rio to return home. Linda was very happy about it, just like Blu, but he felt anger when he thought that apart from him, somewhere in the world there is another representative of his genre...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**"If Jewel went to Minnesota instead of Blu to Rio?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The author of the idea is Agent Megan, great thanks for a great idea! The action takes place after the events in Rio 1, Linda, Tulio and Fernando are as much a family as Blu and Jewel.**_

"OK today you can leave the aviary!" Tulio solemnly declared when he took off the dressings from Jewel's wing.

"You've heard that my love, we'll finally be able to leave the aviary" said the delighted Blu.

"Yes, in the end. I couldn't stand it anymore" said Jewel, rejoicing in her repaired wing. Blu was enjoying Jewel's wing together with her, but he was scratched by one question: Where will they stay? Will they stay in Rio or will they go to Minnesota? Blu liked Rio very much, but he felt great sentiment for his original home where he grew up. While Blu and Jewel sat on Linda's desk and Tulio talked about it.

"Linda, where would you like to stay, in Rio or fly to Minnesota?" asked Tulio. When he heard it, Tulio got nervous as to what her answer would be.

"And you, Blu and Jewel? Where would you like to stay?" Linda asked. Jewel looked towards her husband and saw that he had fallen into confusion.

"In Rio, so I could be with you who I love" said Blu insecurely. Jewel saw that Blu really wanted to return to his home, without telling him about it she decided to say the opposite of what he did.

"I would like to fly to Minnesota" answered Jewel smiling. Blu was surprised by her words. She loved Rio and thought she wouldn't leave sunny Brazil for nothing.

"But you said you love Rio. Why do you want to go to Minnesota? It's cold there, it's often snowing and...". Blu did not manage to finish when Jewel kissed him.

"Yes, but I love you more and I want to go to Minnesota. I don't think you'll make me feel sorry for the truth?" Jewel smiled after the kiss. Blu was happy to be able to return home with his wife who also wants to visit that place.

"Okay, thank you Jewel" answered Blu. Blu took a pencil out of a mug and took a piece of paper from a notebook lying on his desk. After a while there was such an inscription:

"I and Jewel would like to go to Minnesota". Tulio took the card and read it together with Linda. After reading it, they both waited with their heads affirmatively.

"Tomorrow we will take the plane to Minnesota" said Linda.

The next day

It's the day when three people and two birds in love leave Rio to go to Minnesota. Already in the morning the five characters went to the airport to wait for their plane, which should be before noon. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the plane, killing time talking to each other about life that would change dramatically. Soon two best friends arrived at the airport: Nico and Pedro. The day before they eavesdropped on the conversation, so they knew where to go.

"Hello lovebirds" Nico shouted from a distance.

"Hi, Nico and Pedro" were shouted out together by Blu and Jewel. Nico and Pedro got down to the already seated blue macaws.

"Wow Jewel, your wing looks like brand new!" said Pedro when he saw a healthy woman's wing.

"Human medicine can work wonders" answered Jewel while looking at her wing.

"You really have to fly away from here?" asked Nico with sadness.

"It all depends on Jewel" Blu said, he wanted to hear the final answer from her. Jewel answered without hesitation. "Yes, I and Blu would like to live in Minnesota". They touched each other with their beaks and Jewel asked him a question.

"Blu, why wait for a plane when we can fly?"

"Because we are a few thousand kilometers away from our destination. We wouldn't be able to fly that much in life. said Blu. Jewel only waved her head that she understands everything, even though she was still wondering what a "kilometre" means.

"Boeing 776 in 5 minutes starts. We ask passengers to board the plane" said the voice of the flight controller.

"It's our plane" said Tulio after listening to the announcement.

"Well... It's nice that we could experience these few moments together... Farewell and all the best on the new way of life!" sighed Nico, flying away with Pedro together towards the club.

"Nico, are you crying?" Pedro asked, seeing his friend's wet eyes.

"Of course not... I just had something in my eye!" Nico defended himself by wiping his eyes. Blu jumped on Linda's shoulder and Jewel on Tulio's shoulder. Tulio additionally carried all luggage, so he endured quite a lot of physical effort. A few moments later the families entered the plane taking their seats. After a minute the roar of powerful aircraft engines spread.

A few hours later.

The Blue macaws with their human friends were several thousand meters above the ground flying towards Minnesota. They flew through dense clouds of black clouds, visibility was limited. Everyone slept on the plane except Blu and Jewel. Blu was very excited that he would be able to see his cage again, while Jewel's gaze stuck into the plane's window. Blu noticed it, so he decided to talk to her. He walked from Tulio's arm to Linda's second arm trying not to wake her up. He succeeded, so he started the conversation.

"Hey Jewel, if you don't want to fly to Minnesota just tell me, I'll do anything for you" said Blu gently. Jewel woke up and turned towards Blu.

"Oh, that's not what it's all about. I just wonder...". She sighed.

"But what?" asked Blu.

"Blu, I had been lonely for several years, I was wandering around the world alone, I lost my family, but now I have you..." she said, tears of happiness began to flow from her eyes. Blu passed from his shoulder on which he sat, those on which Jewel was sitting. He hugged her, saying to her in a delicate tone.

"But now you have me, I will not leave you" said Blu.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yes?" said Jewel, deflecting her head from his chest.

"You want to fly to Minnesota, are you doing it only because of me?" asked Blu a little depressed.

"I want to, I want to fly to Minnesota" she answered with a certain voice.

"I love you" said Blu.

"I love you too Blu" answered Jewel by putting her head on the chest of Blu. After a while the birds fell asleep in a romantic position.

A few hours later

"Jewel, where is Jewel?" shouted Tulio on the whole plane seeing that on his right arm there is no Jewel.

"Dad, see" whispered Fernando pointing his finger on Blu and Jewel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just still have a trauma after you know what". Tulio answered.

"I understand it" comforted Fernando. After a few moments, the informant's voice was heard.

"In a moment we will land, please fasten the belts". Everyone listened to the informant's advice by fastening the lanes.

"Good morning angel".

"Good morning my lovehawk", they greeted each other when Blu and Jewel woke up.

"How did I sleep on my shoulder" laughed Linda when she saw two birds on her left shoulder. Blu and Jewel quickly descended on her knees to get her arm moving. A moment later the plane started to approach the landing.

"Blu, what's going on?" asked Jewel when she felt the vibrations inside the plane.

"These are turbulence, don't be afraid" Blu comforted his wife. Soon the plane landed on the white runway from the snow. After a few minutes two families left the plane taking their luggage with them. They left the airport, Tulio called for a taxi. They didn't have to wait long for the ordered vehicle to wait for them at the airport. Tulio packed his luggage and everyone got into the car. The car started to drive to the place that Linda had designated, while everyone was talking to each other.

"Blu, what is it?" asked Jewel looking through the window at the snow that surrounded them.

"This is snow Jewel" Blu answered, joining his wife.

"What is snow?" She asked him.

"Well... These are the ice crystals that join together to give snow" Blu answered without bore her with a scientific explanation. Jewel was delighted with the weather here. It was white everywhere, the sun illuminated the road, snow reflected the rays of the sun, which gave an incredible impression.

"Here it is beautiful!" said Jewel, delighted.

"I'm glad you say so" Blu said while looking at Jewel. After half an hour of travel, two families found themselves under the old, new home of Linda and Blu. Blu and Jewel sat down on the shoulders of their owners and then three people started to go home. Tulio took in his hands a few suitcases that had previously been carefully arranged by him and then followed Linda and Fernando. Linda opened the door and everyone went inside. They were currently in the library, not in the house where they were supposed to live. There were several bookcases in front of them, a desk and a computer on it.

"My cage!" shouted a happy Blu when he saw his cage standing where it always was. Blu flew up to it and then he started to look at it.

"Exactly the same as I remember ...". He whispered In delight.

"Maybe we'll fly over" asked Jewel when she saw Blu's discomfort. Blu woke up and nodded affirmatively with his head. Blu flew to Linda and pinched Linda in the neck to attract attention. Blu started pointing with his wing at snowy streets.

"Okay, overflow, we'll unpack. said Linda understanding Blu's intentions. Blu and Jewel flew out of the building immediately, flying out into the open air. They both enjoyed the fresh air, which was much colder than in Rio, but that didn't bother anyone. Blu stopped flying for a moment to see if the snow is suitable for making Snowflakes. He took the snow in his wings and formed a small ball out of it. Jewel suddenly felt a cold bullet on her back when Blu threw a snowball at her. Blu tried to explain that the wind was simply stronger, but Jewel was able to see snow marks on his wings. She took on a more malicious face, which meant that she was going to do something. She flew to Blu and then she started to stick the bullets, which was much bigger than the one she was hit. Soon a real battle for Snow White began. Snowballs of all sizes fell everywhere, no matter if the target was close or not. Blu and Jewel felt great satisfaction with this game, but Blu was a bit tired, because he had to take bullets that were quite large. Soon after a few hours when the war dust fell, the blue parrots decided to return home to go to sleep. They flew into the library and then Blu led Jewel to the main house. It was quite a large house. Three bedrooms kitchen and bathroom. Linda Tulio and Fernando ate dinners, Blu and Jewel decided to join them. After dinner, Tulio Linda and Fernando went to their bedrooms to rest, Blu and Jewel flew into a cage that was above the stove that gave a nice fire.

"It was a great day!" said Jewel when they were able to enter the cage.

"I agree" said the happy Blu.

"I love you Blu".

"I love you Jewel", there was an exchange of views. After these words Jewel lay down on Blu and fell asleep. For a few minutes Blu was thinking about how their life would look like. Soon Blu kissed his wife in the forehead and fell asleep enjoying the gentle sparks of fire.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Jewel loved everything that this place offered. Snow, ice, rain, cold atmosphere, polar lights, quite frequent snowfall. She also fell in love with skiing, tobogganing, snowman-making and skateboarding. Blu taught her how to use what nature offers. Even for a moment Jewel did not regret her decision which changed her life diametrically...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**"If Nigel had not taken part in the events?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The author of the idea is CSX GP40-3, cordially thank you for a great idea! the chapter starts when our feathery friends enter the club**_

"Welcome to Paradise" said Nico when everyone went inside. There were dozens of birds in the club, each of them of a different species. Everyone had a great time, nobody looked embarrassed.

"Wow, I haven't had the opportunity to be in such a club yet" said fascinated Blu. Jewel also looked around with admiration.

"Everybody silent! Rafi brought guests from out of town, so let's make a crazy night and show what Rio is!" An excited Nico shouted. Blu and Jewel blushed a little, knowing that it was about them. Soon in the club they played the music that stimulated excitement in the heart of Blu. He used to hear similar melodies, but he couldn't say where he came from. Soon Blu's body unwittingly started dancing to the rhythm of music, from the tail to the wings.

"Blu, what are you doing?" asked an amused Jewel.

"I don't know but it feels amazing!" answered a surprised Blu that he can dance like that. Soon the surprise turned into satisfaction and Rafael praised Blu saying so "Bravo Blu!" When Blu stopped dancing, Jewel suddenly started to move charismatically with her wings and then she started dancing. Blu watched Jewel dancing with enthusiasm and then the toucan approached the blue macaw.

"She likes you" Rafael's voice spoke.

"What do you say, you haven't heard what I said?" Blu asked.

"No, but I saw. Well, go, boldly!" said Rafael, pushing Blu forward. Blu hit against Jewel and Jewel encouraged Blu to dance without interrupting her. Blu joined the dance without thinking, having a great time. Soon after the turn Blu let his partner out into the air and Jewel started singing, which completely hypnotized the male. Blu couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful body, her beautiful delicate voice made Blu focus only on Jewel. After a few seconds of singing Jewel landed in front of Blu, smiling modestly. Blu was impressed to see Jewel in such a situation. They both started to bring their heads closer to each other, after a while they were only centimeters apart. Soon Blu and Jewel kissed each other for the first time. It was the first but long and passionate kiss. They stood out on stage, their world stopped in place. They enjoyed their tongues, mainly Blu which enjoyed the taste of Jewel's kiss which tasted the most perfect mango. Soon after breaking the kiss, Blu and Jewel looked into each other's eyes and Rafael approached them.

"I know you are happy, but we have to go!" said Rafael. Blu and Jewel, hearing their voice next to each other, immediately stopped looking at each other, turning in different directions.

"Yes, that's how I think" answered the still distracted Blu. Soon Blu, Jewel and Rafael left the club. They were also followed by its owners, i.e. Nico and Pedro.

"We should go to the trolley" said Rafael, showing the passing trolley with his wing.

"I can help you" suddenly a tall and slim figure appeared behind their backs. He had pink feathers and long legs. Not expecting an answer, he took over the chain with his claws and started to fly into the air. Blu and Jewel were a little surprised by this movement, but they knew it was for their good, so they didn't react. After a minute of flight the pink bird gently left a pair of blue macaws on the roof of the trolley saying goodbye.

"We'll go to Luis, you'll get rid of the chain there" said Rafael, excited.

"Yes, great" answered the saddened Blu. Jewel approached the edge of the roof sitting on it, Blu stood in the middle of the roof, the toucan took advantage of the opportunity to come up to Blu to talk to him.

"Say it to her" said Rafael in a lower tone.

"But what?" he asked him with nervousness.

"How you feel about her" the toucan replied.

"Why, who would love a useless, nerdy and flightless bird like me?" asked the disappointed Blu. Rafael patted him on his back, comforting him.

"I saw your kiss, she wanted it too, I know it. Say what you feel about her, what do you have to lose?" Suggested the toucan. Blu nodded his head and sat down next to Jewel. After a few minutes of meditation Blu decided that the toucan was right, he had nothing to lose. If Jewel feels the same he will be happy, if not, difficult to say as he wasn't thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Psss, Blu!" suddenly whispered Rafael. Blu turned around looking at his friend. Rafael signalled with his wings that Blu was slowly approaching the female. Blu only waved his head affirmatively and then he started to approach it gradually.

"That's what it's all about, my boy!" said Rafael, excited with Nico and Pedro. Blu started to gradually get closer to Jewel, soon he pulled out his left wing to embrace it. Jewel noticed this movement, so Blu immediately hid his wing and started to explain himself.

"Hot, here... I think I'm sweating. I guess I didn't think it's possible, anyway, look!" said Blu hastily and then he expanded his wing. Jewel only added "wow" with an embarrassed voice, turning around.

"Your boy You're saying?" Nico giggled as Pedro covered his laughing face.

"Oh, calm down, you have to help him! Will you improve the atmosphere for him?" suggested the toucan. Pedro approached him and wanted to show off his talent. Unfortunately, Pedro made a mistake and instead of slow, calm music he started to beatbox, which immediately outraged Nico and Rafael. Behind Pedro joined Nico who started to slow down the melodies, Pedro helped him with it. Rafael ascended into the air, moving the trees so that their flowers would gently fall down. Then the toucan flew up to one wall of the trolley to give a hint for Blu.

"Hey, Blu here I am! Say to her that she has beautiful eyes" whispered Rafael. Blu accepted the order and then he approached Jewel. Unfortunately, Blu was so stressed that instead of praising her eyes he praised his saying "I have beautiful eyes".

"Well, yes... Well, they're pretty" said Jewel, surprised, trying to interrupt the conversation.

Rafael mentally face palmed himself. "No, no! She has nice eyes, not you!" said the Toucan while hearing the embarrassing fall of Blu.

"Ah, yes right" Blu answered, making a second attempt.

"Your eyes are beautiful, not mine. I mean that my eyes are pretty, but your eyes are so convex...". Jewel has improved.

"Thank you...". Jewel answered, surprised again. Blu wore an artificial smile for a moment, and a moment later he got insecure about the words that the toucan suggests for him.

"Blu, now say what you feel about her" said the toucan. Blu took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Well, Blu, now everything will turn out" Blu thought, and then he moved to Jewel again.

"Jewel?" asked Blu.

"Yeah?" said Jewel with hope in her voice that Blu was going to tell her how he feels.

"Jewel, I would like to tell you that I... I... I...!". Blu in this most important moment swallowed the petal and started to suffocate with it.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, finish!" said Jewel without seeing Blu suffocating. A moment later she opened her eyes to see a male suffocating.

"Oh God! You're choking! OK, ok here we go Blu, I'll help you!" shouted Jewel out of horror, and then she proceeded to squeeze his belly. Nico's singing was abruptly interrupted when Pedro hooked Nico, who had his eyes closed. Seeing this situation he immediately stopped singing and started to observe this unfortunate event. "Come on! Stay with me Blu! Come on! One! More! Time!"

"Yes... My boy ...". said the disappointed Rafael. After a few minutes of driving, a group of friends arrived at the garage, which seemed to be abandoned.

"Ladies and gentlemen in front of you, Luisa's garage" Rafael solemnly declared. Nico, Pedro and Rafael flew inside and Blu and Jewel culturally went inside in front of the door.

"Ladies first" said Blu, beckoning Jewel to go first.

"No, you don't have to" she answered gently. Soon they went inside together, which resulted in hitting their heads.

"Oh, sorry" said Blu rubbing his head.

"Well, that's the end" Jewel sighed.

"Yes, but it was cool" Blu answered comfortably.

"It was, it's gone," answered Jewel. Blu only nodded his head, stopping in the middle of the room looking for any living character. Suddenly an aggressive bulldog jumped out of the bonnet and headed for Blu and Jewel.

"Run away" they shouted terrified Nico flying away into the air. Blu and Jewel began to flee towards the door, but the dog caught up with them by nailing them to the ground. With a mouth dripping saliva, Blu and Jewel closed their eyes with horror, waiting for the worst. They were surprised by the fact that the dog started laughing and then let go of them.

"I took you! I could have ripped your throats up, but I didn't!" the dog said laughing. Blu and Jewel, embarrassed, started laughing looking at each other.

"Hi Luis!" Rafael shouted as he flew up to the dog.

"Hello, Rafi! Bro, you've lost weight!" Luis answered, hugging Rafael.

"Wait a moment, Luis, is a bulldog?" asked Jewel.

"Ypu got something against dogs?" asked Luis.

"Yes, if they are drooling on me" answered Jewel, showing her dripping wet wings.

"Its a medical condition!" answered the grieved Luis.

"Don't worry, you have to help us" Rafael tried to comfort his friend.

"She is mean bro! Plus I don't think I have it in me, I am too old" said Luis.

"Don't worry, you can help us" answered Rafael, lifting the chain connecting Blu and Jewel.

"I think I can do something about it". said Luis. After a few minutes, Blu and Jewel were in front of a circular saw that didn't look safe.

"Surely it's effective" asked Blu insecurely.

"Sure! Just don't move, because I can't see anything in this mask!" Luis answered, putting on the mask.

"Rafi, we're firing up!" shouted Luis.

"Wait" shouted Jewel, but it was already too late. Rafael ran a circular saw, and Luis started to push the blue parrots slowly towards the saws. Suddenly Luis slipped over his saliva, pushing Blu and Jewel forwards. Jewel spontaneously began to rise into the air and Blu was trying to lift him up. Jewel grabbed a nearby lamp and hung in the air. Blu was terribly close to the saw, it can be said that he had a meeting eye to eye with the saw, but fortunately thanks to the cleverness Jewel Blu in the last moment was lifted up under the influence of a short chain passing by the hair with the saw. The birds were lifted into the air for a short while, because Jewel let go of the lamp and they both landed in the mouth of Luis, who was surprised because his mask was cut in half. Luis fell on the table, hanging his head down. He was holding a chain in his mouth, which was gradually covered by the dog. The saliva of the dog loosened the chain and the birds were released by accident. Blu and Jewel fell to the ground.

"Jewel, we are free! Maybe we are infected, but we are free! It's finally... The end of...". said Blu when he saw that there was no chain ring on his leg. His enthusiasm disappeared immediately when he noticed Jewel flying. Jewel enjoyed the freedom of performing air stunts. Soon everyone went out into the free space. Every bird was in the air except Blu who stood in front of the door leading to the workshop together with Luis. Luis tried to comfort Blu, but without success. Blu watched the flying four without any signs of life. A moment later Blu, completely resigned, began to go to the clinic.

"I'll be at home... Yey...". He comforted himself in the spirit of Blu, but it did not bring any results. Jewel, seeing Blu going, decided to fly to him to talk to him.

"Blu?" asked Jewel when she was close to the male.

"Blu, has something happened?" repeated Jewel's question to get an answer.

"Blu, don't ruin it, it's your last chance" Blu thought. Blu took courage and turned to look into Jewel's beautiful eyes.

"Jewel, there on the trolley I wanted to tell you... That I love you, I love you (he repeated for sure), but what if I'm a non-linear...". said Blu, then he bent his head down. There was silence, Nico, Pedro and Rafael watched everything from behind, hoping that everything would end well.

"Blu, is it true?" She asked when she approached Blu. Blu was only embarrassed when he was nodding with his head in the affirmative. Jewel was so happy that she raised the head of the male and then kissed Blu. Blu was surprised by this movement, but he reciprocated the kiss. After breaking the kiss, Blu noticed that Jewel was crying, he was surprised.

"What happened Jewel?" asked Blu.

"I too, I wanted to tell you... I love you Blu!" answered Jewel stuttering.

Epilogue

Blu and Jewel, after a frank conversation, kissed each other again and then decided to return to the aviary to signal their return. When Blu and Jewel arrived, they had to wait almost all night because Linda and Tulio went to the carnival in search of parrots. In the morning Linda and Tulio returned to the clinic, they were broken down.

"Oh, Blu, sorry!" Linda was stuttering crying. Tulio tried to comfort her, but unsuccessfully. They were shocked when they saw Jewel and Blu as if nothing had happened on their desk. At first they didn't believe it, but soon the dream turned out to be true. Linda was now crying not out of sadness, but out of happiness, which unexpectedly smiled at her. Blu and Jewel got married at the same time as Linda and Tulio. Linda and Tulio adopted Fernando. Blu and Jewel could expect their offspring shortly after the wedding. Two families were happy to enjoy every moment of life together...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**"If Blu started crying before the last fight?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The author of the idea is CSX GP40-3, cordially thank you for this great idea! the chapter starts on the plane when a group of friends have been abducted.**_

There was a stiff atmosphere in the plane. Every bird was resigned, from time to time you could hear a loud sigh or sad words. "This is the end". Nobody tried to run away because they knew that they would not be able to defeat the white cockatoo anyway.

"Forgive me my beautiful Eva, but I won't be able to return for dinner" sighed Rafael loudly, letting down his head disappointed by lowering it. Nico and Pedro simply watched their friend because they didn't know what they could say for this unusual pain in the heart of a bird in love. He will finally leave his family, because he wanted to help the birds he didn't even know. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the quiet crying in the corner of the plane. Rafael, Nico and Pedro turned towards the approaching sound and realized that the sound was produced by a blue macaw who turned his back from everyone. Soon they realized that it was in fact Blu that was the most broken of all. When Jewel heard crying next to her, she stopped thinking and then turned in the same direction as her friends. She saw Blu rubbing his eyes wet from tears with his right wing. When she saw him, something broke in her heart. When she watched him, she began to wonder if all the names in his direction were correct. After all, it was not his fault that he lived several thousand kilometres (miles) from his real home, it was not his fault that he couldn't fly when nobody taught him the truth? Jewel finally came to the conclusion that she put too much pressure on Blu and then decided to apologize to him. She got up and walked up to Blu's cage without making any noise.

"Blu?" said Jewel gently not to frighten the crying bird.

"That's how I know I'm a scared useless pet!" he abruptly interrupted stuttering.

"No, that's not what it's all about" said Jewel, even more embarrassed.

"That's what? Again, do you want to challenge me with more hurtful words? Sure, you can, I don't care about anything anymore. I was here what was already hell for me, and now I'm flying only a few miles away and who knows where and now I'm sure I won't return home...". He moaned not turning his head but crying further.

"No, I would like to apologize to you" answered Jewel with repentance. Blu hearing it stopped sobbing and turned slowly.

"What? What did you just say?" said Blu, standing up and wiping his eyes from tears. Blu took the courage to look into Jewel's eyes which showed that Jewel speaks with honesty.

"I would like to apologize to You Blu. I'm so sorry. I behaved unfairly towards you, I would like to apologize to you, after all it is not your fault that you are... Such" said Jewel, bending her head down with repentance. Soon Blu's face got a smile in a sense and then he turned with a slight smile to Jewel.

"Thank you, I would also like to apologize to you, I wouldn't like to be chained to such a clumsy bird as I do". He answered with a slight sneeze due to his crying. Jewel raised her head and smiled modestly because she didn't know how to behave in relation to Blu's words. Blu soon gained hope that he had a chance to leave the machine, so he enthusiastically started looking for an object that would help him. Soon he saw extinguishers and ropes next to his cage. Blu took the rope in his beak and then the extinguisher came into force. After tying it to his cage to make it a hole in his small prison.

"Well, according to my calculations a fire extinguisher should be enough" said Blu, doing a lot of calculations in his head. Blu soon began to gain momentum and a moment later he started to hit the extinguisher with his body.

"Blu, what are you doing?" asked Jewel with satisfaction. Three other friends watched with curiosity from a distance.

"I'll open this cage like an orange tin!" said Blu between pushes.

"That's what it's all about" said Rafael hoping to hear the male's words. A moment later Blu pushed the fire extinguisher to the ground. Its weight caused the upper part of the cage to bend, making an opening, which Blu used for the exit.

"Free!" said the happy Blu, and then easily opened the cage for Jewel.

"Quickly, let's open the rest" Blu ordered when Jewel managed to get out of her prison. Blu and Jewel started to open bird cages one by one, including Rafael, Nico and Pedro's cages. He found Nico excited when he felt that he did not feel the bodies of his friends. Everyone started to open bird cages, the happy shouts of victory started to thunder: "Free! Freedom!" At that time, Blu was looking for a lever that would open the tailgate of the plane, which would give a way to escape. Finally Blu found the right lever and waited for his friends to open all the cages. After a while the iron flap started to fall down laboriously, the sun began to squeeze inside the plane, and the birds set up in rows to escape. In the cabin of the plane, the diode became red, which did not escaped the attention of Marcel, who turned behind him. Through the window he saw knocked down cages and birds that were free.

" Oh for the love of..." shouted an annoyed Marcel, who started to bash the door with his foot with Nigel staring at the birds with fiery eyes of rage near the door. The flap had already fallen towards the bottom, Blu ran forward and started screaming: "GO! GO! GO!"

"Freedom!" shouted Pedro and all the birds flew away in the sky, except for Blu and Jewel.

"Let's go! Come on!" said Jewel, who was happy to pull Blu by the wing and then she started running towards freedom.

"Wait!" shouted Blu, pulling the wing out of embrace. He stopped and looked at Jewel with anxious gaze. Jewel understood what he wanted, he was afraid because he still couldn't fly.

"Hey, erhm its ok . Hey its ok. We will figure something out together. Right?" said Jewel gently while softly touching his wing. Suddenly Blu felt a terrible pain in his back when a white cockatoo jumped on him, who managed to squeeze through a slightly tilted door. Blu fell on his back and looked at his opponent who was standing on him with amazement.

"Leave him alone!" ordered Jewel while she went to jump on Nigel. The white cockatoo only laughed maliciously and with one swift movement he knocked the female off his neck. Jewel, under the influence of the force used, was pushed towards the cages, unfortunately one of them fell on her wing, which most probably led to a broken wing.

"JEWEL!" Blu shouted in shock and worry.

"Oh, my wing!" Jewel moaned while looking at her painful wing.

"Oh, what an annoyance, now we have two useless flightless birds" Nigel sarcastically said, and then he started laughing maliciously. Blu was pressed against the ground, but managed to see extinguishers lying behind Nigel. Nigel laughed and watched Blu, who unnoticeably clenched the fire extinguisher to his leg. Nigel felt cold steel on his clutch and then he stopped laughing out of surprise.

"So you like to fly do you? Lets see how well you can fly!" Blu said when he opened the fire extinguisher. Nigel under pressure was kidnapped with a bottle and knocked out the windscreen. When the bottle of extinguisher was empty, Nigel stopped just in front of one of the aircraft propellers.

"Oh, No!" said the terrified cockatoo when he fell into the propeller. Three men noticed an engine failure, a panic broke out, which was interrupted by one parachute.

"Good, rock, paper, scissors...". Armando and Tipo started to quarrel, at that time Marcel seized the opportunity to take the parachute with him.

"For now, chew on that suckers" said Marcel, jumping out of the plane.

"Hey, wait for us" said Armando jumping behind Marcel. Soon Tipo also jumped and there were three men in the air. At that time the plane started to fall down, Jewel started to fall towards the water.

"Blu!" shouted Jewel while she was on the edge of the ramp. Blu realized the situation and tried to catch his friend, but it was too late. Jewel fell from the ramp inertly falling towards the sea. Blu jumped behind her without hesitation. At the time of the fall Blu had flashbacks, in which when he was small he also fell. Soon Blu woke up and realized the situation. During the fall Blu understood what he felt for Jewel : Love. Blu, understanding it jumped out of the plane without thinking and managed to catch up with Jewel and then he embraced her with his wings.

"Blu, you are a complete madman! Do you know what you did!" shouted Jewel, surprised to see Blu with her.

"I won't leave you! After all, we are inseparable, do you remember?" said Blu. Jewel hearing it was moved that Blu was able to make such sacrifices. Blu was suddenly kissed by Jewel, Blu was surprised, but he gladly reciprocated the kiss. It was a passionate and dynamic kiss. During the kiss, Blu instinctively started to spread his wings and spread them all over the width. Blu opened his eyes wide and then he felt something he had never felt before: Blu could fly! At the last moment Blu started to fly ascending centimetres above the water.

"Oh, wow" Blu said when he saw his feet.

"Blu, you can fly! "said the joyful Jewel who was squeezed by the warm claws of Blu.

"It's amazing!" said Blu, who still couldn't believe that thanks to his only kiss he could fly.

"You were right, I'm not an ostrich, I'm not an ostrich!" He shouted. Blu in the distance noticed the abandoned airport where they took off, he decided to fly to it. At one point Blu almost hit the queue, but thanks to his reflexes he avoided the event. Meanwhile, Tulio, Linda and Fernando were sitting at the airport with indifference. At one point the little boy stood up, pointing his hand at the sky.

"Linda, Tulio, look!" shouted Fernando, showing two blue spots in the sky. Soon the birds were so close that the adults easily recognized them.

"Blu? Look Tulio it's Blu and he can fly!" said Linda while observing her blue friend. Soon Blu, holding Jewel in his claws, landed on the black runway, putting Jewel's wing on him.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After landing, Tulio immediately took Jewel to his clinic to operate on it. Tulio's costume attracted the attention of the staff, but that was not the most important thing. Tulio did not return to the quiet laughter, gathered doctors and then the operation began. After a few hours of waiting, Tulio left the rooms with Jewel in his hands. Jewel had to undergo rehabilitation, which lasted a round month. At that time Blu and Jewel realized that they love each other and want to be with each other. Tulio and Linda, who got married at that time, also reached this conclusion. Blu and Jewel left the clinic after a month of waiting and started their lives in a real nest in a real jungle. After a year they had three wonderful children: Bia, Carl and Tiago. The whole family had a great feeling that surrounded them all the time...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**"If Blu and Jewel did not fall in love with each other?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter starts at the end of the film.**_

When Blu landed on the ground he let Jewel out of his claws, gently placing it on the floor gently. Linda, Fernando and Tulio ran up to them and watched them.

"It looks like a serious fracture, an operation must be necessary" said Tulio in a serious tone, then he tried to take Jewel in his hands, but she resisted effectively.

"Calmly Jewel, he just wants to help you" Blu said caringly. When Jewel heard it, she calmed down and Tulio took her in his hands without any problems. Without waiting any longer, three people and two birds entered the screen to reach the clinic.

"Surely it's a good idea?" asked Fernando, surprised.

"The only one" answered Tulio and Linda speeded up drastically.

"It will be good, just don't worry" said Blu trying to calm down Jewel.

"Blu, how can I calm down? Since I almost don't feel my wing, oh!" Jewel moaned with pain.

"Well... Erhm... Just don't worry". Blu realizing that his words weren't too wise and instead of helping to make the situation a little bit worse, he smiled silently to see Jewel's sweet smile, which appeared, but in a much more modest version, compared to this version in the club. After half an hour's drive to their destination, the five characters arrived at the clinic, which was just opened, by two doctors who were wearing white aprons.

"Quickly, we have to hurry up" said Tulio, jumping out of the jeep together with Jewel before they managed to stop. Tulio ran up to two workers who were standing in front of the door talking.

"Bosses, what do you have on...?" One of them started laughing, but when Tulio stretched out his hands, he noticed a blue parrot. His face immediately became serious and three men went to the hospital.

"Let's enter" said slightly confused Linda and then she, Fernando and Blu, who sat on her shoulder, also entered the building. When they were inside, they were invited to the waiting room by one of the clinic's employees. Blu through the slightly tilted door, which led to the observation room, managed to notice for a moment Tulia who closed the navy blue door, on which the inscription: "Treatment room" was written.

"Erhm... At least this is written in English" Blu thought when he noticed that the rest of the door had Brazilian inscriptions. Blu tried to read the rest of the inscriptions, but each attempt was unsuccessful. It was a perfect moment for Blu to think about what he had experienced and the most important thing: What he feels about Jewel.

"Ahh, her body, she is so beautiful, but...". Blu thought. He liked her very much, especially her body, which he loved almost immediately.

"If I could do it with her... No, I can't. I'm not a monster!" It is beautiful... But he doesn't feel anything for her. It would be terrible to be with her, just for her body. Blu thought about it. In the end he realized that Jewel loves her body only, nothing else. Yes, during their adventure together, they had situations where "the world stood still", but when he thought about it, he had no ambitions, such as starting a family or something like that. He just liked it, even very much.

"I think we can become friends" Blu thought with satisfaction. Soon in the observation room were opened the door, which was probably from the treatment room, the Three characters, was invited to the observation room.

"Well, I think we should know the truth" said Linda when she got up from the chair. Blu was sitting on her shoulder all the time, Fernando was following them. When they went inside, Tulio was already waiting for them, holding a document in his hands.

"Come here" Tulio said right away when he noticed them, they did what he wanted.

"Can you see it?" asked Tulio, showing three X-rays of Jewel wings.

"Oh, it looks terrible!" Linda commented with some disgust, turning her eyes away from the picture.

"Unfortunately, this is a picture of Jewel's wing. A month she will have to stay here all round" sighed Tulio.

"Round here a month! Jewel will go mad here!" thought Blu worried.

"If you want Blu, you can visit her", Tulio suggested opening the door to the aviary. Blu modestly waved his head affirmatively and then with a slight fear on his soul he flew slowly into the aviary.

"It's time to finish" thought Blu, when he decided to end his love dilemmas.

"But if she loves me? After all, this kiss...". Blu wondered what this kiss meant. Was it love or a momentary feeling?

"No, I have to tell her it, as if I had to be with her only for this...". thought Blu and then he approached the stream.

"Jewel? Jewel" Blu started calling, but didn't get an answer. He started to look more closely for the room, but there was not a single trace of a blue parrot. Suddenly from one of Blu's nests he heard a heavy sigh. Blu reacted to that and then he flew into a hollow, from where he heard the sound. There he noticed Jewel, who was sitting with her wings spread out and apparently was thinking over something.

"Jewel?" asked Blu shyly, Jewel woke up and raised her head to look straight into the eyes of Blu.

"Oh, welcome Blu" answered Jewel sadly.

"Is your wing, alright?" asked Blu right away. Jewel looked at her wing, which was all in bandages.

"Oh, you know, sometimes it was better" sighed Jewel hard.

"Okay, Blu, you have to tell her this" Blu decided, and then he calmed down in his soul to finish what started.

"I know Jewel that this is probably not the best moment for such conversations, but we have to talk" said Blu with sadness in his voice.

"I know Blu, I would also like to tell you something if you want to start" answered Jewel, listening to Blu's words. Blu was still embarrassing for a few moments, but a moment later he started talking.

"You see Jewel, you are a really beautiful creature, clever, intelligent, I never met such an exceptional person like you, but...".

"You don't love me" ended Jewel's sentence, which surprised Blu very much.

"Yes... But how did you know?" asked the sad Blu.

"You see Blu, you are also a very special person, although not very intelligent, but you are really funny, I kissed you, but in fact...".

"You don't feel anything to me" this time Blu finished the words for Jewel.

"Yes, I don't feel anything to you...". she repeated it again for the sake of certainty to Blu. At that moment Blu felt relieved because he knew that he did not hurt Jewel, which he liked very much.

"We could become friends if you want?" Blu proposed with a slight smile on his face. Without saying anything, Jewel smiled, got up and hugged Blu in a friendly way.

"My friend... The only one...".

 _ **Epilogue**_

Blu and Jewel became best friends, but that didn't change Blu's plans to stay in Rio. Tulio and Linda got married right after the events that brought them together. Soon they also adopted the boy who helped them, Fernando. Blu decided to stay in Rio because he liked the Brazilian atmosphere and his new and first friends at the same time. Blu and Jewel lived together, but there were no intimate situations except friendly hugs. The friends were very close to each other, who knows, maybe one day something will unite them?

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**"What would have happened if Blu had not forgiven Eduardo what he had done for him before?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter starts at the end of the film. The author of the idea is slydog148, thanks for this great idea!**_

When Blu and his family flew away from Nigel, who was kidnapped by Gabi into the plants, they went to the clearing, where the final battle took place. When they went there, the birds immediately cheered for Blu, who saved the jungle from complete destruction.

The macaws shouted "Long Live our Blu!" When they realized that an apparently clumsy bird would be able to save them from tragedy. Blu thanked everyone for these nice words, but there were so many of them that it just didn't make sense.

"Congratulations to Blu" suddenly a familiar voice called for them, it was Roberto, who also noticed the hero in Blu. Blu also thanked him, but he asked himself one question: "Where is Eduardo?" Soon the answer found itself: Eduardo flew to his family, who, as you could see, was embarrassed.

"Well I'm truly embarrassed... Listen, sorry. I judged you unfairly and wanted to congratulate you" said a mixed Eduardo.

"If I hadn't done so, would you still have me too stupid, right?" asked Blu contemptuously, Eduardo shamefully waved his head affirmatively.

"I'm glad I could help, but we're coming back to Rio" answered Blu, which surprised Jewel and their children a lot.

"But Blu..." said Jewel, but Blu was already flying towards the hole in which they had been living.

"Mom, we're coming back to Rio?" finally, Tiago had the courage to ask his mother.

"I... I don't know. Do you want to play with aunt Mimi?" she asked the children. The children eagerly accepted the offer and immediately threw themselves on the aunt's shoulders.

"I really regret what I did". Eduardo replied to Jewel.

"You regret it or do you just see someone you can use to defend yourself with it?" asked Jewel, where Eduardo was left alone with the question.

"We have to stay... For the sake of our children" she comforted herself in her own thoughts, but she knew that the conversation between her and Blu would not be the best she had ever had. Soon Jewel reached Roberto's nest where her family lived. When she entered, she noticed Blu, who is already packing his bag. She was already worried about it, but decided to at least try to talk to him about it.

"Blu...". She started torturing, but Blu stopped her immediately.

"If you want to stay here, then without me" answered without any soul from Blu.

"But why? Why don't you want to stay here?" asked Jewel and Blu started to exchange his difficult situation.

"We are only a few days here, and he already feels bad and wronged here. During your father's trip I was almost eaten alive, and I fell into the snake's jaws. Everyone has me here for a fool, everyone ignores me. And your father just say it honestly hates me. He himself says that Roberto is a better candidate for a husband for you than I am! " said Blu, and Jewel felt injured.

"But I love you, not Roberto" answered a touched Jewel with Blu's words. Seeing that a little too much let himself be carried away by the emotions embraced his wife, and began to speak to her more gently.

"Jewel, too, I love you. But he doesn't want to live with someone with whom I'm good, because I saved a tribe. If he sees only that in me, we don't have anything to talk about" said Blu.

"If you don't want to stay for yourself, do it for me. For the children" said Jewel, for which Blu has become helpless.

"Please, don't mix it with the children, you know that it works on me" said Blu.

"But that's the truth. Have you seen the children have a great time here? They are simply happy here! Anyway, have you seen all the birds that congratulated you? Anyway, what did they do to you?" asked Jewel, Blu became a little less self-confident, he started wondering if he was really so hurt by everyone, or only by Eduardo.

"But Eduardo... " Blu started, but Jewel immediately interrupted him.

"The whole flock is behind you, what will you care about one bird?" asked Jewel, Blu was surprised that for the first time since staying here, his wife becomes after his flounder.

"But it's your father... "

"Blu, I, our children, we love you, not because you saved the jungle, but because you are so sweet, your clumsiness is also charming in a sense...". Blu was moved when he heard it, so he kissed his wife. He was happy to hear these extremely sweet words.

"Avww, thank you Jewel. I will stay here for you..." said Blu, then Jewel hugged him.

"Oh, thank you!"

Half an hour later

On the occasion of the victory, two flocks of scarlet and blue macaws reunited, joining their orchards. Events were also organized, and finally three carnival masters were at your disposal: Nico, Pedro and Rafael, who promised to show their best side. Soon the event began with the sunset. Of course, Samba, Brazil's business card, reigned. Carla was particularly excited because Nico offered her a special single.

"Oh, really?" said a surprised Carla, Nico nodded and was immediately hugged by Carla.

"Oh, thank you" said a touched Carla, and Nico smiled with difficulty breathing. Soon the party lasted in the best and the birds were dancing as much until they had no breath.

"I haven't had that much fun for a long time", called Jewel, happy when she was dancing together with her husband.

"Oh, yes!" nodded Blu when he breathed deeply into the air. After several minutes of dancing, Blu and Jewel sat down at a nearby lake to stay for a while alone, to enjoy themselves.

"So we'll stay?" asked Jewel for certainty.

"We will stay, if you want to stay" Blu said smiling to Jewel. Suddenly another blue macaw appeared behind them, Eduardo.

"Erhm... I can?" Eduardo asked, and the smile immediately descended from the beak of Blu.

"Blu, I would like to apologize to you". Blu became interested in Eduardo's statement.

"I know that what I did was unacceptable, but I just didn't meet someone like that... You" said Eduardo, and Blu got upset again.

"So who? I'm different" asked Blu, Eduardo invented any arguments in his head.

"I mean, I didn't have to deal with a bird that was so close to people". Eduardo answered.

"You don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to understand that I'm really sorry". said Eduardo. Soon Eduardo pulled out his true wing to Blu, which surprised him.

"That's how, right?" asked Eduardo, Blu looked at Jewel, he could read it from her eyesight: "Ask Blu, let's go". Blu sighed hard and then gave his navy blue wing.

"Let it be... Consent" answered Blu, with some reluctance.

"OK, I'm glad that we've come to terms with each other. See you...". Eduardo answered by getting up and going to the party.

"You really forgiven him?" asked Jewel, Blu sighed again, scratching his head hard.

"I did it only for you, I think it will take some time for him to get rid of this" Blu answered with a serious tone. Jewel smiled at his side and then said: "Thank you". Soon Jewel got up and started pulling Blu by the wing.

"Oh, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Blu.

"Oh, the night is short, let's go!" said Jewel laughing. Blu got up immediately and they both started running towards an event that resounded throughout the Amazon.

Epilogue

A few weeks later, Blu began to feel less disgust with Eduardo, but still something was pushing him away from him. Eduardo apologized a few more times, but Blu didn't feel too happy to hear his apology several times. Blu decided not to worry about the past and Eduardo, because he wanted to enjoy a new life together with his family, which he loved wholeheartedly...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**"What if Roberto, too, was kidnapped together with Blu?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The action starts after the film. Jewel in the story came out of the plane without damage, Blu and Roberto joined forces to defeat Nigel. The author of the idea is RiodanJaneiro97, cordially thank you for this great idea!**_

When the new day came, the three newly recovered birds woke up. Specially for them were prepared separate aviaries, where they spent their night, in which they still experienced all the emotions they experienced. While Jewel was quietly lying in her aviary looking out of the window that showed the city, Blu and Roberto were impatiently awaiting the arrival of a doctor to release them from the prison. Both Blu and Roberto fell in love with Jewel, but there was one, but an unusual, important question: who will she choose? Blu was comforted by the thought that he was her choice, but he knew that he was missing a lot to look like Roberto.

"Ah, the cursed body!" sighed an annoyed Blu when he looked at himself in the surface of water in the lake. In anxiety he splashed the water on himself, hitting the surface of the water with his wing. Blu expected Roberto to have a better chance, in the end he had a muscular silhouette, he was clever and self-confident. Finally, the doctor entered the clinic and immediately opened all the aviaries.

"Enjoy freedom!" said the doctor, a moment later the two male birds flew out of their chambers.

"You know she will choose me" said Roberto immediately, which annoyed Blu.

"We will see... The body is not all that counts" said Blu. After a rather sharp exchange of opinions Blu and Roberto flew inside to meet Jewel. They didn't have to look for it, because Jewel, hearing familiar fluttering wings, leaned out to see her friends.

"Blu, Roberto! I'm so happy that you are alright!" exclaimed Jewel as she flew up.

"Hi, Jewel" answered the males together and then they looked maliciously into each other's eyes.

"Maybe we'll fly out of here? Here it smells so much of something..." said Jewel

"Plastic..." added Blu, on which Roberto burked "domesticated animal". Blu and Roberto accepted the offer, after which three macaws left the hospital, Blu and Roberto flew behind Jewel in order to be able to cast not very friendly looks. Soon, after a few minutes of flight, all of them settled on one of the branches of the trees in order to be able to observe the beautiful sunrise.

"Oh, look at what a beautiful sunrise! I think it's time for breakfast" said Jewel, Blu and Roberto found the perfect opportunity to show off in front of the female.

"I'll recommend mango" said Blu.

"It would be better to eat nuts" said Roberto when he flew away. Blu maliciously burked and then set off in search of mango. Jewel was surprised by their behaviour, in the end they behaved as if they were her devotees. Blu reached a part of the forest where the mango was growing. Blu, however, was not looking for an ordinary mango, but the only one that nobody in life ate. Blu looked closely at everything to find this one fruit. Finally, he noticed one that could satisfy even a picky bird.

"I think it would satisfy Jewel" thought the excited Blu, and then he started to go back to Jewel. Roberto flew in the second part of the forest to find the biggest nuts he could find. Soon he managed to find one.

"May it not be too late" thought Roberto, but unfortunately he was wrong. When he returned to the branch, Jewel had already eaten her breakfast. Roberto felt angry, but he tried to hide it.

"The Trail" was thought by Roberto when he flew up to Blu and Jewel, who were already seated.

"I said that mango would be better" said Blu sarcastically smiling towards Roberto. Roberto sarcastically nodded saying with his beak almost closed. Later Blu, Jewel and Roberto went deep into the forest to kill the rest of the time at their disposal.

"Oh, what can we do?" asked Jewel, Blu and Roberto tried to find any idea as soon as possible.

"Well, we can conquer with a walnut" proposed Roberto, with Blu snorting laughter.

"To conquer with a walnut...". he repeated with laughter Blu, but for Jewel it wasn't for laughter.

"I think it's a good idea" said Jewel. Blu stopped laughing while making a bad face. Roberto smiled at Jewel and then flew away in search of a nut.

"Jewel, I think it's not the best idea to conquer a walnut" said Blu.

"Well, if you have any other ideas, say boldly" answered Jewel. Blu stuttered, but eventually he remained silent and expected Roberto to come in silence. After five minutes of waiting, Roberto flew by holding a walnut in his claws.

"Ready? Orientate yourself with Blu" shouted Roberto shouting a ball for Blu. Blu conquered the ball several times, but after only three conquers he released the ball from his claws.

"Let me show you how to play" said Roberto sarcastically, and then he started to raise the ball himself. Roberto turned out to be much better than Blu, because in a short time he conquered as many as eighty times, performing various types of stunts, there was nothing to suggest that something would interfere with his plans.

"Wow, Roberto, you're very good!" praised Jewel, which Roberto smiled at. Unfortunately, he lost attention to what he was doing and he also left the ball from his claws, with the result of 110 conquests.

"Concentration problems" was giggling with Blu, Roberto got angry again: "Sometimes". Despite this, the game was still going on, this time each of the three took part in it. They gave the ball to each other in the triangle, Jewel did quite poorly, but her friends comforted her, so she did not worry about her football skills. Blu and Roberto showed off, Roberto showed more spectacular tricks, but Blu made relatively less mistakes. Soon Jewel felt tired of serving, just like Blu, Roberto found an opportunity to humiliate his opponent.

"Did you get tired so quickly?" joked Roberto.

"No, of course not!" said Blu, to which Roberto challenged him for a duel.

"So maybe we'll do a race" proposed Roberto, Blu accepted the offer with some anxiety.

"You see that tree" said Roberto, showing with his wing a tree that was barely visible.

"Yes" said Blu.

"The first person to get there is better" said Roberto.

"Oh, wait, I'll tell you when you can start!" said an excited Jewel. Jewel placed herself next to Blu and Roberto, who were impatiently awaiting Jewel's signal.

"Ready, Start!" said Jewel, after which they both moved at full speed towards the tree. It would seem that Roberto is a definite winner, but his self-confidence humiliated him again. Before the finish line he turned back to see where Blu is. When he turned forwards he realized that he was embarrassingly overtaken at that time.

"Ha, who's better?" asked Blu, Roberto burked gloomy again. In all these situations Jewel started to feel something special about Blu, something that drew her attention to him. His chocolate eyes and his gaze made her embarrassed. Soon the sun was setting, during the whole day Jewel watched various shows of her friends, but with every effort, her heart said that Blu is for her something more than just a friend. At one point Roberto flew away, Blu and Jewel were alone. Jewel decided to take advantage of this situation.

"Blu, can we talk about something?" asked Jewel shamefully. When Blu looked at her with his warm gaze, her heart speeded up again.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" asked Blu kindly.

"Why do you behave like this? Why all these shows?" asked Jewel. Blu couldn't stand the feeling, so he decided to throw him outside.

"Jewel because I would like to be more than...".

"than a friend" finished Jewel's sentence, Blu was surprised that Jewel knew what she was going to say.

"Yes... Jewel... I love you ..." he finally admitted shamefully. Jewel was looking at Blu, who had his head lowered down, She lifted her up and kissed him. Blu was surprised, but he received the kiss with joy. Unfortunately, Roberto returned at this time and watched the kiss of Blu and Jewel with pain in his heart.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Blu and Jewel confessed their love for each other. Roberto learned about it when they boasted that they intended to get married. Roberto pretended to be happy, but he was broken at the bottom of his heart. Blu and Jewel enjoyed each other, but one day something strange happened. One day Roberto escaped from Rio, Blu and Jewel were looking for him all over the city, but they realized that he was simply not there. But it didn't destroy their happiness and soon afterwards they had their loved children...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**"If Blu and Jewel were at Daniel Rosenfeld's concert?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The author of the idea is CSX GP40-3, cordially thank you for this great idea! The events happen a little later than Rio's film, they still don't have children, but they are already husband and wife.**_

"Good morning my love" said Blu when he woke up together with the sunrise, which woke everyone to life. Without saying anything, Jewel pulled her husband and kissed him.

"Good morning lovehawk" whispered Jewel when they separated from the kiss. Blu smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's have breakfast" said Blu, and Jewel accepted the offer. Blu and Jewel got up from their bed and went to the table where they used to have breakfast. Blu took off the shelf the two most handsome mangoes he had found the day before and served it to the table.

"Eat!" said Blu, then they both began to enjoy the delicate, but at the same time expressive taste of the fruit. Blu and Jewel, after a few minutes of consumption, soon finished their fruits.

"You chose a really good mango!" praised Jewel to Blu.

"Oh, thank you, anything for you my loving wife" said the browned Blu. Jewel, giggling again kissed her husband on the beak, which made him very happy. He liked to share the kiss with his wife very much. After the kiss they both looked at each other and quickly turned around laughing at it.

"Well, maybe we'll enjoy a little bath together", Blu suggested, to which Jewel was happy to accept the offer while slightly blushing. Blu and Jewel flew every day in the morning, afternoon and evening enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes Blu and Jewel were ready to fly around the city every day to enjoy the fresh air.

"Let's fly" said Jewel, after which they both left their nest. They headed for Rio, which, as always, was besieged by human troops.

"Wow, how many people!" said Blu shaken by how many people appeared on the pavement.

"Well, there weren't so many people in Minnesota?" asked Jewel. Blu remembered a small but cosy place where people on the sidewalks appeared sporadically.

"Eh...no, it was rarely possible to see a larger number" Blu answered after a while. Soon Blu and Jewel flew over the centre of a huge city, nothing interesting happened, except for the scene where, to Blu's surprise, a large group of people stood there. He didn't pay much attention, because the stage wasn't even prepared for any concert, so without any insight they flew on to continue their journey. Soon Blu and Jewel found themselves on the other side of the city, where the small jungle was located. In this place there was a stream with crystalline water, where Blu and Jewel took a bath every day.

"We are on the spot" said Jewel, opening the leaves to expose a small stream and small pebbles next to it.

"I still prefer hot water bathtubs" burked Blu a little bit upset.

"You want to continue to be a domesticated bird?" Jewel whirled entering the water.

"Oh, you know I don't like what you call me" said Blu running towards Jewel. Blu slowly entering the water and after a few minutes he was with Jewel. They both enjoyed the fresh water that covered their feathers.

"Oh, nothing like a good morning bath, isn't it?" said Jewel enthusiastically, Blu did not answer, because he was fascinated by the beauty of his woman. Jewel noticed this and then sprinkled him with water.

"Blu" said a laughing Jewel, Blu shaking his head with horror and woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blu replied, feeling cold water on his face. Jewel, giggling, sprayed her husband with water again, which upset him.

"What are you doing?" said Blu, and then he reciprocated the attack. Jewel, giggling, attacked Blu again. Soon Blu and Jewel, instead of taking a quiet bath, were spraying themselves with water, bigger and bigger waves of water. Soon they both felt tired, so they decided to stop fighting.

"OK, let's say you've won" whispered Jewel, their bodies were all wet. Blu nodded modestly smiling. They both approached a boulder that was illuminated by the sun. They lay down on it to dry their feathers.

"What a pleasant warmth" Blu sighed, closing his eyes to melt in the sun's heat. Jewel nodded and then she did the same as Blu. Unfortunately, the feathers had already dried out, so it was the best time to return home.

"Unfortunately, we should come back" sighed Jewel, which Blu then reluctantly nodded and then they both started to return home. During his return Blu once again drew attention to the scene, which was now full of people. Blu didn't pay attention to it, but when he heard a familiar sound he stopped immediately. Only after a few moments did Jewel realize that she was flying alone, she turned to look at Blu, who listens to the melody.

"Blu" called Jewel, but Blu didn't shake. Jewel flew up to Blu to get an idea of the situation.

"This melody...", said Blu carefully. Jewel also listened to the melody, but almost immediately stopped listening to it.

"This clamor" asked Jewel with reluctance.

"I would get to know the melodies everywhere... Daniel Rosenfeld!" said Blu enthusiastic about it, and then slowly began to fly towards the stage.

"It has to be "Timelapse Kingdom" Blu thought flying. Jewel didn't understand anything, she was flying with her husband to follow the events. Blu landed near the stage to see people standing on the stage, but also not to be noticed.

"It's really him", he said with emotion, Blu seeing his idol in front of his eyes.

"Who is that Blu?" asked Jewel.

"He is a musician. Listen to loving his melody" said Blu while sitting comfortably listening to the melody. Jewel tried again, but the sound of electric guitars discouraged her.

"Who might like it?" she asked surprised.

"They like it" Blu said, showing the musician with his wing to the people attending the concert. Jewel sighed, then she lay down on her husband and listened to the music. With time the electric guitars stopped frightening Jewel, she started to convince them.

"Okay, this music is not that bad at all" said Jewel when she listened to a few songs.

"I know, when I was in Minnesota for days I listened to his melodies" said Blu without stopping listening. They both listened to each other's songs with dreams. Blu and Jewel could listen: "Moog City", "Mice on Venus", "AMS", Every song was listened to with more emotion.

"This music is beautiful" said Blu. Jewel looked at her husband, who had his eyes closed. Jewel decided not to destroy the moment for Blu, so she decided not to speak and enjoy the melody coming from the stage. The couple didn't even realize when the sun was setting and people were coming back home. Blu and Jewel, however, were not worried about it and decided to enjoy the melody to the end. Soon after the album "Excursions" also the music stopped playing, and the musician and organizers disappeared from the stage. Blu got up and then opened his eyes. He realized that the scene looked the same as in the morning: It is empty.

"It was good to recollect his work" sighed Blu hard.

"Now you have other pleasant things" was comforted by Jewel with a slight smile.

"I know, I'm just happy that I could listen to his music again" said a comforted Blu. Blu and Jewel, leaving the stage, moved towards their home to be ready for the next day full of adventures...

 ** _Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**"What if Jewel's Broken Wing Happened to be Much Worse?"**_

 _ **Author's Note: this chapter starts after Blu carries Jewel to the airport.**_

Tulio and three other colleagues rushed into the clinic with Jewel. Doctors were talking amongst themselves in the lobby, but they were quickly silenced when everyone saw that Jewel had been severely injured.

"Is that Jewel…?" A surprised doctor asked, noticing the blue parrot in Tulio's hands.

"I'm going to you and you in the operation room now!" Tulio announced, pointing to a couple of the men in the room. He then bent his head toward Jewel.

"Everything's gonna be Ok," Tulio said to Jewel in a comforting manner. He and several doctors then went deep into the dark room and slammed the door behind him.

At that moment Linda, Blu and Fernando were in the observation room, where the rest of the birds were quietly staying. Blu was still anxious, even though he was given good news from a doctor.

"Blu, she's gonna be alright. Tulio and his colleagues know what they're doing," Linda repeated, attempting to calm him down somehow. However, Blu was still nervously pacing back and forth on the desk, waiting to see Jewel once more. Soon a nurse entered the room and opened the aviary.

"I think Blu may need some time alone," she suggested. Linda looked back at Blu, nodding for him to enter the room, and then flew into the aviary and found a quiet corner. Blu tried to calm himself, he told himself that Jewel would be alright.

Blu hadn't seen Jewel for the rest of that evening. He noticed that she hadn't moved her wing even once, and although she was still in great pain, she had to have moved her wing at least once, right? In spite of that Blu ignored the very thought that this would end with a permanently broken wing.

"It'll be ok… It's gonna be alright… Jewel will be ok," Blu thought. He began to feel tired, and flew to the artificial tree where their nest was. It was rather small, but very cozy and comfortable.

"I hope I can at least get some sleep…" He sighed, then he lay on his back, gently onto the soft floor of the nest. Blu stared at the ceiling of the nest for many minutes and eventually closed his eyes and slipped effortlessly into a deep sleep, which was quickly accompanied by perfect blackness and silence.

"She won't manage," a soft voice echoed through the darkness. Blu found himself in an empty room shrouded in a cloak of darkness, with the spotlight shining over an area in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" asked Blu as he approached the light, assessing his surroundings. The stranger did not answer his question. Only the sounds of a sharp sigh resounded through the aviary.

"Where am I?" Blu wondered with surprise, unable to see anything around him.

"You could have saved Jewel. You could have kept her from this fate," he said in a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about? I saved Jewel...". Blu retaliated.

"Is it true? Did you save her completely unscathed?" asked the very same voice.

"Wait a minute… The wing..." Blu said guiltily.

"You could have acted differently, but what's done is done," The voice cackled demeaningly, and then soon fell silent. Blu looked around the square, once again, there was still no sign of the source of the mysterious voice.

"Hello? You still there?! Please! Say something!" Blu shouted. He then bolted out of the field of light and straight into the darkness.

"Aaugh!" Blu shouted, jolting upward and banging his head against the branch above the nest.

"It was just a dream..." said Blu trying to relieve his headache. Blu was looking around in the place where he was. It was still the same nest where he fell asleep. Blu sighed with relief, but he soon heard what sounded like bad news.

"We did what we could", a male voice said, filled with sorrow. Blu leaned out of the nest gently. He accurately guessed the person who spoke. It was Tulio, who had entered the aviary once again.

"There wasn't anything you could do," reassured a female voice. Linda followed behind him. Blu fluttered to the ground to see what they were doing.

"The operation lasted several hours, only to discover that many of the nerve endings in her wing are severely damaged, and her bones were completely pulverized," Tulio sighed sadly. It was emotionally painful for him to hear this, although he listened with curiosity.

"We did all we could," Linda continued. One of the doctors put his hand up to his neck.

"What's important is that she's alive," Tulio sighed, who remained silent thereafter.

"Blu should be around…" said Linda, placing Jewel on the concrete ground. Soon the doctors' and ornithologists' shadows disappeared and the corridor lights went out. Blu felt a slight wave of excitement knowing that he would see Jewel again.

"Jewel, Jewel!" He began shouting cheerfully, fluttering toward Jewel. Blu stopped a few feet in front of Jewel, but he noticed that there was something seriously wrong.

"Jewel?" Blu asked, becoming concerned. Jewel replied inaudibly, and Blu did not hear what she had said. He stepped closer, only to see sparkling tears and hear her softly weeping.

"Is everything alright?" asked Blu, continuing toward her. Jewel didn't answer, but bent her head down and began sobbing.

"My life is over... I can't fly, and I'm alone..." Jewel bitterly wailed. Shortly afterward, it became apparent to Blu that Jewel now had only one wing instead of two. Blu was surprised, and slightly disturbed, and fortunately Jewel did not see his facial expression.

"Wha… Why?" Blu asked in great disbelief. Jewel looked up, surprised to see that Blu was still there?

"The wing was too damaged... They amputated it," Jewel sniveled, forgetting to acknowledge his presence.

"The wing…" Blu thought when he remembered the strange dream.

"It's all my fault", Blu softly said, "I'm so terribly sorry, Jewel," Blu said with remorse, and with his voice beginning to break.

"No, Blu, it's not your fault," It was Nigel's… Doesn't change the fact I'm all alone..." Jewel wept. Blu approached Jewel, then gently embraced her, holding her to his chest.

"You're not alone. You still have me," said Blu. Jewel became surprised, she did not believe Blu's words.

"How can you love this?" I can't fly, I'll be just a feathery ball with one wing...". said Jewel. When Blu heard her depressing words, he immediately turned her head with his wing and kissed her passionately. Jewel was surprised, but she wanted to recreate their kiss while they were falling from the plane. It was a long and passionate kiss, during which Jewel managed to calm down.

"I love you, Jewel, regardless of what happened. I've never met a more wonderful person than you," Blu whispered. Jewel couldn't believe her ears. She had never met a bird like him, either. She loved him, more than words can say. She was still worried if Blu might still leave her.

"Really? Y— You love… me? " She asked, still touched by Blu's words. Blu in response gently kissed the woman in the mouth.

"And how could I cheat on you since there aren't any more of us?" Blu asked, attempting to humor her. Despite her accident, she had never felt happier. Jewel immediately snuggled against Blu's body, enjoying his delicate feathers.

"I love you too, Blu… Please don't leave me…" Jewel said, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blu replied, and then kissed Jewel tenderly on her forebeak.

"Does it still hurt? …Where your wing used to be?" Blu softly and comfortingly asked.

"A little. The anesthetics haven't worn off, yet… But I'll be fine…" Jewel finally admitted.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After a few months Jewel eventually became used to her disability. Even though she wanted to give up on life a few times, Blu helped her through her depression. Blu loved Jewel with all his heart, he didn't care if she could fly or not. Jewel repeatedly asked if he still loved him, but Blu's answer was always the same. He loved her more than anything. Blu and Jewel finally wait started a family, which they loved wholeheartedly...

 _ **Many thanks to CSX GP40-3 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**"If Linda did not forgive Tulio and returned to Minnesota?"**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter starts after the film. The author of the idea is slydog148, thanks for this great idea!**_

While Jewel was being operated, Blu had to stay in the aviary in terms of security. Despite his aversion to this place obediently went for him, for Jewel. Meanwhile, when Blu and Jewel had their own affairs, so Linda was still angry, almost furious at Tulio for what happened.

"You can't punish him for that, it's my fault," said Fernando to comfort the woman in any way, but she was still convinced that by Tulio's thoughtlessness the whole action took place.

"So that he wouldn't be here," said Linda coldly. Fernando sighed hard knowing that Linda's words were right.

"But it was I who took Blu" Fernando tried to convince Linda, but she was deeply convinced of her rightness.

"I know, but you wouldn't have taken him if we weren't here," insisted Linda. Fernando with helplessness left his hands impatiently waiting for the course of Jewel's operation, which was operated by Tulio.

"I will have to inform him that I and Blu are coming home," said Linda. Fernando was surprised by this news, he did not expect such an idea.

"Tulio wouldn't be delighted," Fernando said insecurely.

"Life can be difficult," said Linda heartlessly. Both of them were silent, waiting for the end of the operation. From time to time, Fernando looked at the wall clock, which emitted a classic impact sound. Meanwhile, Blu managed to sleep in silence and peace. When he woke up, he started to wander nervously through the aviary waiting for the end of the operation. Soon Blu was able to hear the sound of opening the door that led to the operating room. Blu joyfully flew up to a nearby window next to the door to see Jewel. Blu leaned out of the window and saw only Tulio talking to Linda. Blu was worried that Linda's face is anger rather than relief. Soon Blu decided to listen to the conversation of the two adults because he felt that they were discussing an important topic.

"Tulio, I would like to tell you that I and Blu are leaving here," said Linda without introduction, informing Tulio about her plans.

"How...". He turned up a bewildered Blu, hearing this surprising news.

"Why? Why?" asked Blu and the stunned Tulio as well.

"Through you I almost lost my best friend, you thought I would forgive you?" said Linda sarcastically.

"But the species... It can be extinct...". said the grieved Tulio.

"Not everything can be saved... Tonight we'll fly away," said Linda and then she moved away from Tulio, leaving the clinic. Blu was also sad, he was downright depressed by the fact that he will have to leave it all. His new and first friends, this romantic atmosphere, but above all Jewel. Only now did he understand that he loves her, and now he will lose her forever. Blu resigned from the window and landed next to the lake. He started to look at his reflection, which was as sad as he was.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't come here...". died out Blu. Soon the wooden doors of the aviary opened again and a small shadow appeared at the door. Blu realized that it was Jewel, but he wasn't as happy as before. Jewel had bandages on the damaged wing, but her face was still irradiated with joy.

"Blu" exclaimed Jewel while entering, but Blu only got up and smiled modestly. Jewel soon ran up to Blu and cuddled up to his body.

"That's how I missed...". said Jewel hugging Blu's navy blue body. Blu only wrapped Jewel's body in wings and then repulsed with a soulless tone "I too". But Jewel managed to notice that Blu is not joyful, but sad and depressed.

"Blu, has something happened?" asked Jewel in a serious tone. Blu only sighed and shaken his disappointed head.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay with you," said the sad Blu. Jewel was surprised by his words, before he showed so much tenderness, and now he simply says he can't stay with her.

"But why? What happened?" asked Jewel.

"I'm leaving... To Minnesota", Blu answered disappointed and sat down at the lake. Jewel, also saddened, sat down by him.

"Is this certain? Jewel asked.

"Rather yes" answered Blu. Jewel thought about something and then announced a rather strange idea.

"And if I go with you," asked Jewel. Blu was surprised, he had to refuse, of course, because the temperatures there will be too low for Jewel. Although he really wanted Jewel to go with him, he had to cool her enthusiasm.

"Sorry, but you can't... You will be too cold, and you can even die of the cold...". repulsed Blu grieving Jewel. Then suddenly a human figure with suitcases, Linda, appeared in the door.

"Blu, this is the time...". said Linda while waiting for Blu. Blu looked at Jewel's beautiful turquoise eyes and left his head down. But Jewel raised Blu's head and kissed him passionately for the last time. Blu was happy to share their last long kiss.

"I'm sorry Jewel... I love you," said Blu, and then he started going towards Linda. Jewel only stood by the lake observing the departing Blu.

"I love you," said Jewel quietly when the aviary door was closed again and Jewel was alone as she was a few days ago. Blu sat on Linda's shoulder, sadly observing the last sunset in the sunny Rio.

"Sorry Jewel...". He thought every few minutes of Blu, recalling all the situations he had experienced with Jewel. Blu knew that his life would not be the same and he would often return to his memories of Rio.

"I'm sorry for Blu, but it's for our good," said Linda to Blu when they got in a taxi.

"I'll go to the airport," said Linda to the driver, and the car rapidly moved forward, with dust behind the car.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Linda and Blu were already at the airport, soon their plane took off. Blu was still looking at the statue of Jesus Christ, who was especially remembered by him. Soon passengers of the plane leading to Minnesota were asked to board it. After 10 minutes everyone was on their seats, Blu looked at the sunset for the last time, and then the plane ascended into the air.

Blu and Linda continued their lives a few weeks after their return, which were the same as before the events in Rio. For both of them there was very little Brazilian sun, but they themselves, and generally Linda chose this solution. Blu gained a habit of sitting at the window and observing the sun. Then he remembered when he threw himself out of the plane to save his love. Jewel was soon released from the aviary and became free. But it didn't give her luck, how can one be happy knowing that the only love disappeared like a stone in the water?

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**"If Jewel embracing Blu was what made Blu fly?**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter begins when Blu and Jewel are falling from the author of the idea is FilmedIt! Thanks for this great idea!**_

Blu jumped behind the falling Jewel without thinking about it, which moved her only healthy wing without success. Blu jumped out of the metal ramp and then he tried to fly unsuccessfully. It didn't work, soon, thanks to the fact that he had less air resistance, he managed to catch up with Jewel, whom he surrounded with his wings.

"Blu, what have you done? Are you abnormal?" shouted a surprised Jewel, seeing Blu next to her.

"I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained to each other birds, remember?!" said Blu. Jewel was moved by Blu's words, cuddled in him and whispered "Thank you". Blu, feeling her hot body, was excited, aware that he finally had a bird next to him, which accepted him despite his flaws. Blu gently wrapped his claws around Jewel's body and spread his wings. In this way, Blu spread his wings to the maximum width, so not believing himself, he flew! A second before the tragedy, Blu started to fly, gently whining about the water surface, and then he significantly increased the flight level.

"Wow!" said the stunned Blu, knowing that he could finally fly.

"Blu, you're flying!" Said the happy Jewel, being worn in the claws by Blu. Blu headed towards the airport, knowing that Linda, Tulio and Fernando were probably standing there. Blu was still positively surprised, finally he could admire everything from above, just like a real bird. Jewel was also excited about this fact, but from time to time she would moan silently, caused by the pain of the wing that still hurt her.

"In a moment we will be on the spot," said Blu calmingly and then accelerated the speed of the flight. Soon after a few minutes of flight, Blu together with Jewel arrived at the airport where three human figures were standing. The faces of the people immediately took on a joyful face when they saw the blue macaws. Blu gently landed on the asphalt in order not to hurt Jewel additionally, and then both of them were under the care of people...

 _ **A few hours later**_

Blu was in the aviary where he met Jewel for the first time. He went there to stay for a while alone, because he needed a moment of loneliness. This time he felt sad, because the adventure he met with the female was incredible, he never experienced anything better in his life. During the adventure he was afraid whether the villain would come out alive, but when he remembered the horrifying moments he felt nostalgias. Thanks to this adventure he could finally feel that life is one thing and should be used. He was depressed because he knew that he would have to return to Minnesota with Linda. He really liked Rio and his new friends, but he knew that Linda would probably want to return home. He believed that he might be friends with Jewel, but his dream was to have something more in common. He felt something to Jewel, he was terribly impatient, the moment Jewel finally left the operating room. Jewel had a surgical procedure because Jewel by Nigel suffered a bone fracture in many places, but if you believe the words of Tulio, "She will come out of it all". Blu was walking around the lake, which was at the beginning of the aviary, and then he listened carefully to his acquaintances' fluttering wings. Blu tried to take a nap, but his stress caused that he could not even close his chocolate eyes for a moment. Blu lay down on the ground and closed his eyes trying to think about something pleasant. It didn't last long, however, because Blu heard a familiar, beautiful and sweet voice... It was Jewel!

"Jewel" said Blu getting up and looking around. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone, but he knew that soon a blue character would appear. Blu impatiently stood by the lake and looked directly at the door, which was the entrance to the aviary. His heart was beating from minute to minute, beating faster and faster, waiting for Jewel to appear in the door. Soon his dream came true, the green door was opened and there was a blue macaw. Blu was a little surprised that instead of enjoying it, Jewel simply took a slow step forward. Her head was bent down and her wing was in plaster.

"Jewel?" asked Blu when he approached Jewel. Jewel raised her head and smiled artificially.

"Oh...Hello Blu" said Jewel sadly.

"How do you feel?" Asked Blu with concern. Jewel looked at her wounded wing, which was hidden under white plaster.

"My wing is under this...something, I can't fly," said a little nervous Jewel.

"Well, at least you will feel like me" said Blu in any way to comfort Jewel. Jewel smiled slightly, but her face took on a serious expression again.

"Thank you" suddenly said Jewel.

"Erhm... What for?" asked the surprised Blu.

"That you saved me, I could have died alone... It's so romantic," said the dreamy Jewel.

"Well, you are my friend, right? said Blu with a smile. Jewel felt a little depressed, which you could see.

"Blu?" asked Jewel.

"I'm listening?" asked Blu.

"I would like to tell you something...something that I couldn't finish...". began a little uncertain Jewel.

"Oh, sorry for that... I was just nervous... It's a pity that I'll have to leave here...". said a sad Blu.

"I just wanted to ask you about it..." continued Jewel.

"What's it all about?" asked Blu. Jewel mumbled a little, but Blu didn't understand the quiet words. In the end Jewel gathered the courage to say her thoughts.

"I think whether... Couldn't you stay here? I like you very much and I think something more...". said Jewel still unsure. Blu felt moved, most likely Jewel fell in love with him. He was excited about this thought, he also felt something more than just love for her, he decided to take advantage of this moment.

"Jewel... I care about you... "said Blu.

"It means... I want the best for you... And I love you," he replied.

"What? " replied a surprised Jewel.

"I love you Jewel" said Blu, but less surely, hearing the previous reactions of Jewel.

"Really?" said Jewel, moved.

"Yes," said Blu. Their heads were approaching each other, they were only a few centimetres apart. Soon they put together a long and passionate kiss that was heaven for both of them. After disconnecting them, they both looked straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you," said Jewel, and then she threw herself into Blu's arms.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After confessing their love, Blu and Jewel swore to each other that they would be with each other for the rest of their lives and beyond. For several months Jewel taught Blu how to be a wild, natural bird. Blu stopped using human devices, only let himself be carried away by his wild instincts. Soon Blu and Jewel reached the next level of marriage, and start a family...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**"What if Blu hadn't survived the explosion?"**_

 _ **Author's notes: The chapter begins at the end of the fight scene in the film**_

When Blu noticed the dynamite sticks, he immediately flew up to them and tried to cut the ropes, although they were tied to the trees. After a short while he succeeded, and then he ascended into the air.

"Take care of yourself..." Jewel muttered when she saw Blu, who was dragging a few sticks of dynamite and a white bird. Blu, wondering why this dynamite is so heavy, turned back. He was surprised when he noticed the white cockatoo behind him.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?! Fly!" shouted Blu, still flying upwards.

"Never!" the bird answered, still scratching upwards towards Blu. Blu tried to knock him down, but his attempts were useless. Soon, when Blu decided that the altitude was right, he let go of the dynamite, turning back. Then suddenly a mysterious bird threw itself at him. The mask fell off their face, Blu managed to notice who he faced once again.

"Deja Vu Blu" said Nigel with a malicious smile.

"Nigel?!" he said shortly before the outbreak of Blu. Dynamite soon exploded and caused big fireballs in the air. Blu and Nigel started to fall into the jungle.

But...the problem was that Blu knew that this was it. His whole life flashed before his eyes. Waking up and dancing to 'Real in Rio', being captured by smugglers. Then being rescued by Linda, living in Minnesota. Travelling to Rio. Meeting Jewel the love of his life. Meeting Rafael after escaping the smugglers. Meeting Nico and Pedro and dancing with Jewel at the club. His argument at Luis' garage. Defeating Nigel, and jumping out of a plane to rescue Jewel. Him confessing his feelings to her before she kissed him. Him Flying for the first time. Starting a family. New Years Eve. Travelling to the Amazon. The loss at the pit of doom. Them defeating the loggers...But there was nothing he could do now as he slowly closed his eyes accepting his fate. Saying one final thing "I'm sorry Jewel, Carla, Bia and Tiago...I love you all..."

"Blu!" screamed Jewel, terrified. Soon she, her children and Eduardo started to follow Blu, who was falling inertly. There was a blood trail in the air, which made Jewel even more annoyed. Soon the family managed to reach the place where Blu and Nigel probably fell together.

"Blu? Where are you!" shouted Jewel in a desperate tone.

"There he is," said Tiago, bending one of the branches of the trees. Blu was lying on a stone, his body was partially covered with blood and dirt. Jewel looked up and managed to spot Nigel, who had escaped the explosion.

"Blu!" she screamed out. Jewel ran to him. Blu gently opened his eyes and tried to smile despite the pain.

"It's okay... It's okay..." said Blu with a weak smile and half-open eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Blu, someone's going to cure you..." said Jewel through tears. Only Jewel stood at Blu, the rest of the family, especially Eduardo, didn't have the courage to approach. The children were afraid to see their dad in blood, and Eduardo was afraid to say what? He was torturing him all the time, and now he's just coming at him?

"As if something had happened, let Roberto take care of you," said Blu weakly kissing Jewel on the cheek and closing his brown eyes.

"Blu... Wake up!" screamed Jewel, but her screams were useless.

"Mimi knows medicine, let's take him quickly!" ordered Eduardo when he approached the seriously wounded Blu. Eduardo took Blu on his back and went to Mimi with him. Two reconciled herds enjoyed victory, but when they saw an unconscious Blu they immediately became speechless. Everyone was looking at the bloody Blu, which was lying on Eduardo's back.

"Wait a minute, it's not the one who made up the whole plan?" one macaw asked.

"Unfortunately," said the other one. After a 10-minute journey, Eduardo and his family managed to reach Mimi's house. Mimi was at home wearing a mud mask.

"Mimi, are you there?" shouted Eduardo even before he was at Mimi's house.

"I'm here, what happened..." said Mimi with laughter, but immediately her humour disappeared when she spotted Blu, who was put on the floor by Eduardo.

"Save him... Please..." she said, with tears in her eyes. Mimi looked at Blu for a few more moments and then put him on the couch.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime get out of the house... I have to be alone," she said urgently.

"But..." She tried to oppose, but Eduardo convinced her effectively.

"It's for the best," said Eduardo when he led his daughter out of the house. When they left the house in front of them, a large number of birds appeared, who also came to learn about Blu's health condition.

"We came here to see how Blu is doing," said Felipe when he approached Eduardo.

"Thank you... but so far we don't know how he feels," answered Eduardo. Meanwhile, Jewel left the meeting place to be alone, to put all her thoughts in order. Nobody saw where Jewel went, except Roberto, who decided to follow her.

"Where's Mom?" said Tiago, realizing that Jewel wasn't with them. Eduardo wanted to answer, but he couldn't find it himself.

"She will come back...she just wants to be alone," said Eduardo for sure, but he wasn't really sure about the sincerity of his words. Meanwhile, Roberto had arrived where Jewel was staying. Jewel was standing in the stands of the "Pit of doom", where the match took place. Roberto decided to take the opportunity to talk to Jewel calmly.

"It's a pity it was a suicide goal, Blu plays very well," said Roberto starting the conversation.

"When we were in Rio, we played ball together in the same way you did here," said Jewel, wiping her eyes from her face. Jewel was still terrified of Blu's condition. She was still terrified at the sight of Blu, which was covered in blood, and his dead eyesight.

"When Blu closed his eyes he said... he wanted you to take care of me and our children," said Jewel. When Roberto heard that, he was surprised by Blu's decision, he saw that Blu wasn't very fond of him, and yet he wanted him to take care of his children.

"If he so requests... I'll do it," said Roberto. For a moment they both fell silent to think about a future that could be cruel.

"It would be better if we returned to the flock Jewel...Maybe Mimi has some news about Blu," said Roberto after a moment of silence.

"Yes... I think you're right..." said Jewel.

10 minutes later

Jewel and Roberto reached the heart of the flock where Mimi lived. When they were able to see Mimi's house, they saw every macaw on the platform in front of Mimi's house and kneeling. There was a terrible silence, it would seem that somebody had died...

"What about Blu?" asked Jewel when she approached Mimi. Mimi, with tears falling down her cheeks, waved her head disappointed.

"I'm sorry..." said Mimi. Jewel understood what had happened: Blu died. Jewel burst into tears, Eduardo tried to stop her, but for Jewel he managed to get into Mimi's house and see Blu for the last time.

"Oh Blu, it's all my fault... if I didn't want to go to the damn Amazon... Forgive me..."

Jewel was kneeling next to Blu, her head was located on Blu's chest, tears were pouring out of her eyes with streams of water. Blu was trembling, his body was cold and Jewel's beak did not even feel the slightest breath.

"All he said was that Roberto was supposed to take care of you and your children," said Mimi, joining Jewel. After a while, Jewel got up and left Mimi's house, and Blu's body was covered in dark cloth.

 _ **Epilogue**_

 ** _One year later_**

"I think it was a good idea to build a monument," said Roberto to Felipe when they looked at the Blu monument. Roberto and Felipe decided to celebrate Blu by erecting a monument for him. Everyone was positive about this idea, everyone believed that it made the Amazon peaceful and uninterrupted. Roberto took care of Jewel and the children as promised. But when he first tried to pick up Jewel, he realized that it didn't make any sense, because Jewel would still love Blu even after his death. Tiago, Bia and Carla also survived the death of their father, but with the help of their family, they managed to recover from depression. Jewel felt remorse all the time that all this had happened because of her. She would love to leave, but because of Blu, she decided to stay in the Amazon. However, for the rest of her life, Jewel regretted that she wanted her family members back so badly to lose her closest partner...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	26. Chapter 26

It's been a long time since there's been a new chapter... But it is already here! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **"If Blu had given up saving Jewel at carnival?"**_

Blu, sitting on a bulldog, was chasing after a platform that was already at the end of the avenue. He completely lost his head for Jewel, he wanted her back at all costs. Luis ran among people who were more than a few hundred. Everyone was dressed up in original outfits that had taken part in the shows.

"Blu! Blu!" suddenly a familiar voice shouted.

"Stop!" said Blu to Luis. The dog immediately slowed down stopping between people. The platform was moving away from them, but Blu tried to find the person who said those words. Soon Blu on one of the platforms found a person fully familiar to him - it was Linda!

"Linda?" mumbled the surprised Blu. He saw that Linda was also dressed in unusual clothes and her outfit resembled him with all the details.

"Blu, move! We are Close!" shouted Nico in the air when he saw that Blu and Luis were standing in the crowd.

"Blu?" said Luis. However, Blu did not listen to anyone but was still in awe that he finally found Linda. He quickly considered in his head what he should do: Return to Linda and forget all that has happened so far, or take a chance and keep trying to get Jewel back.

"What if I go? If they can't do it without me," thought Blu, forgetting everything.

"Or maybe I should come back? Maybe he's taking unnecessary risks," thought Blu from the other side.

"I can't fly anyway... Anyway... Jewel doesn't like me... And vice versa..." He thought Blu right away and then he got off Luis.

"What are you doing?" asked Pedro, surprised by Blu's move.

"You can do it without me," said Blu.

"Don't be silly, come on!" said Luis. But Blu shaken his head and turned around.

"I'm a no-flyer, how can I help her? Anyway, she doesn't like me," replied the resigned Blu and started to leave his companions. Nico, Pedro and Luis watched Blu for a moment in silence and then moved on to the escaping platform. Meanwhile, Linda managed to get off the platform and then started to run towards Blu, which was slowly going in its direction.

"Oh, Blu!" shouted Linda when she managed to run to Blu. She immediately took him in her arms and started hugging him so much that Blu had trouble breathing. When Blu was hugged, he turned around to see two birds and a dog racing the platform.

"Maybe I should help," thought Blu, being a little confused by his decision.

"Let's go home," said the happy Linda. Linda and Blu were happy to see each other, Tulio was happy to see each other, but he also felt unsatisfied, because that's what crossed out the chance to save the genre.

"Not everything can be saved," thought a disappointed Tulio, as he and Linda with Blu were headed towards an evacuation exit to get out of the carnival quickly. Moments late, the three of them stood in a crowded parking lot, where there were a lot of cars.

"Well, we have to get to the hospital on foot," said Tulio.

"How much do we have to go?" asked Linda.

"The clinic is quite close, we should be there within an hour," answered Tulio. Meanwhile, Blu climbed on Linda's shoulder to be able to see everything exactly. At some point Blu heard a squeal of tires. Blu turned to where the voice came from. He noticed in the distance a moving platform and behind it three birds.

"They will manage... They have to..." He thought Blu, trying to calm his conscience, but in his heart he felt that without him Nico, Pedro and Rafael wouldn't be able to save Jewel. Two people and one bird were walking along the deserted streets. They were surrounded by houses, restaurants and shops. The only source of light were the lamps, which were located next to each other. There was silence around them, only the sound of the wind was audible. Everyone was at the carnival, even the seniors, who were not in good health. Linda would stroke Blu's head from time to time, Blu would smile at it, but he was really tired of thinking about whether he was doing the right thing on his way back to Linda. The journey passed quickly, because before they knew it, they were already on the road leading straight to the clinic. The lamps were also lit there, but the parking lot was empty.

"Tulio will do the research for you and you will stay here overnight," said Linda when they were already at the door. Tulio opened the door and everyone went inside. They headed for the observation room, after which Tulio went to get a syringe. Meanwhile, Blu came down on Linda's arm, standing on the desk. He was waiting for Tulio, who was to do his tests.

"Don't be afraid of it Blu. I'll give you a little injection and then we'll go to the treatment room," said Tulio, inserting the syringe into Blu's body. He slowly injected the contents of the syringe and pulled it out of the bird's body. Tulio took Blu to the observation room and Linda was left alone. Linda was thinking about something, but for the first few moments she couldn't recall what she was thinking about.

"Oh, Fernando! We forgot about Fernando!" said Linda almost screaming, remembering the poor boy. She was worried about his fate.

"If they kidnap him..." she thought of Linda's fear. Meanwhile, Tulio returned to Linda, this time without Blu.

"Where's Blu?" asked Linda.

"I put him back in the aviary. Let him sleep," said Tulio.

"Why did you shout the boy's name?" added the man.

"If something happened to him?" said Linda.

"We'll figure it out," said Tulio when he and the woman left the clinic. Meanwhile, Blu was pushed back into the aviary by force again, where the light was coming from the lamps and everything was artificial. Only the lake was real.

"Tomorrow I'll find Luis's workshop", Blu decided. His head was tired because thinking about Jewel's future really made him tired. Additionally, Tulio gave him a sedative, so when Blu sat at the lake he fell asleep almost immediately dreaming of a blue angel.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Blu started to slowly open its eyelids when the tranquilizer was no longer working and the lamps started to illuminate the room again.

"Again here" said Blu looking around. Blu sat down by the lake and washed his face thoroughly and drank water. Then he went towards the door to open it.

"How do we open it?" thought Blu. Blu thought about it for a while and then came up with a great idea. He climbed one of the cardboard trees and jumped onto the handle. Its weight made the door open without any problems.

"Just think," thought Blu proudly. Then he went to the front door to get out of the clinic. Luckily, Tulio didn't close the door last night, which made it possible for Blu to open it by pushing it. Blu looked around the horizon, the sun was only just rising, which made Blu think it was quite early. Then Blu looked for the tram lines he was following.

"It's quite close," thought Blu when he found the black lines. Blu went down from a small alley to a piece of grass to be able to go to the street where the tram tracks were. Blu followed the lines until finally he reached an abandoned workshop. Blu looked around, there was still no one. Blu opened the door wide and then went inside. He noticed Nico, Pedro and Luis sitting at a small table.

"What are you doing here?" said Nico when he saw Blu.

"I'd like to see Jewel," said Blu.

"It's your fault," said Luis.

"What did I do? Anyway... Where is Rafael?" asked Blu. When the three seats heard it, they looked at each other, doing sad guilt.

Pedro answered, "There is no".

"How is it?" he said with a slight disbelief.

"When we tried to save Jewel Nigel, he attacked us. He kidnapped Rafael," said Nico.

"Where are they?" asked Blu.

"How do we know? They were packed on a plane, and he flew away... It's your fault!" shouted Pedro.

"But..."

"Just go out! You're No longer welcome here. Pet..." he interrupted Blu. Blu, having nothing to say in his defence, came out resigned from the workshop.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Blu went back to the clinic, but his mood was bad. He was back at the clinic before Linda and Toulouse. They also set out for the city.

They met Fernando, who wasn't happy to see them. He accused them of arrogance and cruelty. Linda and Tulio apologized to him, but that didn't change much. He told them that Jewel had been kidnapped with Rafael and flew away with the kidnappers. Linda and Tulio also felt worse when they heard his story, but they couldn't help it.

"Let's just forget all about it," said Tulio, resigned. Less than five hours later Blu and Linda were waiting for their plane. Linda was sympathetic to Tulio and Blu was heartbroken.

But nobody was more heartbroken than Blu. Because of his selfish thoughts. He lost the girl he loves.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**"If Blu went back to Jewel after she accused him of selfishness in the pit of Doom?"**_

 _ **The author's notes: The author of the idea is slydog148, thanks for this great idea!**_

Jewel saying her last words hurt her on the inside, but she flew away from Blu almost crying, leaving him alone. Blu looked at her and a moment later kicked a stone out of anger. It was reflected in the immediate feeling of pain in his body, quickly jumping away from the stone. Then he looked in the direction where Jewel was flying away, nobody was there anymore. He sighed loudly, then sat down over a chasm that led deep down. Every now and then he turned to the direction that led to the camps of Linda and Tulio, and to the direction that followed Jewel. He wondered what would be better for them all. He sat in silence, reminiscent of his ridiculous suicide goal.

"They are sometimes... Difficult moments..." Blu thought, trying to cheer himself up.

"But don't score a suicide goal!" He quickly added by hitting the stone he was sitting on with his wing. He felt pain again massaging his painful wing.

"S***" mumbled Blu out of his nerves. He felt sad again when he remembered his recent fight with Jewel.

"I don't belong here..." thought Blu.

"And nobody understands it..." a moment later he added. He considered all the solutions from this situation, which unfortunately surrounded him.

"Eduardo hates me, Roberto also and publicly ridiculed me... Great!" thought Blu with despair. He then closed his eyes for a moment to think carefully about what had happened so far. Soon Blu turned his head to see the way Jewel went.

"For Jewel and my family..." thought Blu. He slowly stood up from a stone that was quite hot. The last time he looked behind him he was unsure, but with some hope he was heading towards the flock.

Meanwhile, Jewel was sitting alone on one of the branches of the trees looking at the surrounding nature. She also had a dilemma whether it would be better to stay here or leave her recently discovered family for Blu.

"Blu is my family too.. he is also my family..." She thought at some point.

"Blu probably exaggerates as usual... After all, nothing happened to him... Shooting a suicide goal could have happened to anyone..." Jewel thought. A moment later, Jewel noticed a small character with a black armband on her belly. With each moment the character came closer, revealing who it was.

"Blu?" thought Jewel surprised. A moment later Jewel was sure that it was Blu that was coming back. She was surprised that Blu will come back so soon. A moment later Blu got to the branch on which Jewel was sitting.

"What's up?" He jokingly asked. Jewel, not saying anything, ran up to Blu, hugging him.

"Oh, Blu... I thought you'd leave us..." said Jewel with sadness.

"Never, darling... never..." said Blu caringly. When Jewel felt a little more confident she broke her hug so she could look at her partner.

"I don't think this is really our home," said Jewel looking at the surrounding jungle.

"Why?" asked Blu.

"You said yourself that this is not your home... If you're not happy, what kind of family are we going to be?" said Jewel.

"If you're happy, I'm sure I'll be happy," said Blu.

"Really?" Jewel opened her eyes wider with surprise.

"Can I lie?" said Blu jokingly. Again, this time Jewel cuddled more firmly in his body, enjoying his warmth.

"Thank you... Thank you..." said Jewel happily. Blu put his wing on her head and was happy to have his partner with him. When they were standing in silence, suddenly the bang of a falling tree spread behind them.

"What the...?" He mumbled when a frightened macaw approached them.

"Run away! Run away!" shouted the bird, showing the wings on the huge excavators, which easily cut down trees. They both turned to see the excavators getting closer.

"Let's go to your father," said Blu to his wife. Jewel did not ask about the reason, but nodded and then he and she went in the direction of Eduardo. Meanwhile, Eduardo was discussing with Roberto what they should do.

"We should get out of here!" shouted Roberto in panic.

"Maybe" answered Eduardo with a little nervousness.

"We must! There are humans in the jungle! These wild beasts are capable of anything," shouted Roberto when he threw himself around Eduardo's neck. The whole tribe gathered next to them to listen to the leader's instructions. Eduardo thought for a while and then decided.

"We're getting out of here! We will find a new place to live," said Eduardo with some resignation. Immediately every bird started to fly away trying to be as far away as possible.

Then Blu and Jewel found themselves right next to Eduardo, who, seeing them from a distance, waited.

"What's going on here?" Blu asked.

"We're evacuating, we can't stay here," said Eduardo.

"You can't do this!" said Blu.

"Why?" asked Eduardo. He wanted to look at Roberto, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Let's fight for this place!" said Blu. When he said this, the earth shook under them. Everyone leaned out, but saw huge excavators underneath them.

"It's too late, they'll soon reach the main room... We are running away," said Eduardo, and then he flew away.

"It's better this way for us Blu," said Jewel gently. When they wanted to fly, they both suddenly reminded us of something important.

"Children!" shouted Jewel.

"Quickly join them, I'll go get them," said Blu," and then he took off for the start, but Jewel stopped him.

"It's my kids too," said Jewel. They both moved quickly towards the tribe's headquarters to reach Roberto's nest where they were supposed to stay. The yellow vehicles quickly overcame the trees, which easily fell. Soon Blu noticed from afar that Bia was leaning from the outside.

"Look! There they are!" said Blu when he saw Bia. They flew with all their might towards their children to save them. A moment later, they were already at Roberto's nest, taking the children.

"What's going on?" asked a scared Bia.

"Don't worry, it's nothing... Just a simple move," said Blu when everyone was leaving the apartment. The excavators were already near them, so they quickly rose into the air to be able to catch up with the rest of the flock. Suddenly Jewel stopped, which surprised Blu.

"What happened?" asked Blu.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? In the jungle?" said Jewel. Blu turned back and then turned to Jewel.

"Yeah, sure," said Blu, and then everyone caught up with the rest of the tribe in a fast flight.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Soon Blu and the tribe found a new place to live, where they planned to stay all their lives. They found a place where there were quite a lot of trees and their hollows were free and spacious. Blu and his family had large hollows that calmly met their needs. Blu changed his behaviour, mainly through Eduardo, who tortured him every day, but in the end Blu felt like a wild bird. He was not disgusted to eat insects, just like the rest of the flock. Jewel herself was surprised that Blu could be changed at all. The whole tribe slowly but systematically gained trust in Blu, who also felt better in their company. Jewel was still wondering if Blu was feeling well there, but Blu was still answering: "Yes!"

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**"If Blu had lost control of himself and attacked Jewel?**_

 _ **Autota notes: The author of the idea is slydog148, thanks for this great idea! The chapter starts when Jewel leaves Blu.**_

Blu saw his wife fly away and most likely fly into a herd of blue macaws. He was still in shock when he heard from his wife that he "thinks only of himself. For this reason, he sat on a hot stone and nervously knocked his claw against the stone.

"I only think of myself... I only think of myself..." he would come back to these words of Blu repeating them over and over again. He visualized in his head this incident and the tone in which these words were spoken by Jewel. However, this did not calm him down at all, on the contrary - he felt worse and worse with it. The thought that he was selfish did not leave him alone.

"How can I think only of myself... I've done so much for her..." Blu thought, remembering how many life changes he made especially for her.

"I've come so far... I lived in Brazil for her... I'm staying here even though I'm hated here!" Thought Blu with more and more rage. He was so angry that he was looking for any object to throw it with all his might. He found a small stone next to him and threw it into the abyss. A moment later, he heard the characteristic sound of "The Bedbugs.

But even this calming method did not help, because Blu stood up from the stone and walked around the ground.

"No, I can't stand it... I need to meet her," he roared upset and followed in Jewel's footsteps to get to her. Meanwhile, Jewel, without suspecting anything, was on a branch from one tree to think about everything. She was also thinking about that situation, but compared to Blu she was calm and prudent.

"Maybe they're too mean to him..." thought Jewel, thinking with sadness, looking away.

"But that's no reason to leave this place immediately," thought Jewel on the other hand, defending her stay here. She wanted the best for her family, but she wanted to live in the Amazon, where their real home is. As she thought about it, she soon noticed Blu flying in her direction.

"I need to talk to him," thought Jewel with some hope of convincing Blu to stay. When Blu was a little closer, Jewel noticed that Blu's face wasn't very happy, so she expected it wouldn't be easy to talk to him.

"Just be yourself," thought Jewel, and then she was getting ready until Blu was next to her.

"I'm just thinking about myself," he said with anger about what Jewel said. Jewel didn't answer anything because she was surprised by the aggressive tone of Blu.

"I think only of myself?" he repeated with more anger.

"That's how you are," said Jewel with resentment.

"For what reason?" he added with rage.

"For me and our children we like it here, only you always have to be wrong... Just because you don't like it here doesn't mean we have to leave this wonderful place," said Jewel.

"Wonderful?" He repeated sarcastically, opening his eyes wider.

"Yes, great" was repeated by Jewel in a certain tone.

"I left the place where I lived for several years especially for you, I jumped only for you from the plane... Do you think I jumped from one place to another? I could have died, I wanted to sacrifice myself for you!" He roared further with anger.

"Well... I..." said a mixed Jewel, but she couldn't think of anything sensible.

"I lived for you in Brazil... A completely different atmosphere, a different lifestyle! Do you think I felt bad in my old house? My first days in Rio were a torment to me, you know how many times I cried for my home while you were asleep," continued Blu.

"Re... Re... Really? " said a surprised Jewel.

"Yes, all those insects, the temperature, the climate... I hated it! And the fruit... Once I could drink warm cocoa and enjoy the evening... Once I wanted to escape, return to the States... But do you know why I gave up?" continued Blu. Jewel waved her head negatively with emotion.

"Because I love you, Jewel... Because I love you... I believed that if I stayed here more I would get used to everything and the temperature and the climate and food. And I finally managed to do it! I got used to everything that was completely alien to me, I changed for you... I also lived for you because of you... I knew that the cold in Minnesota would be unbearable for you, so we are now in this damn jungle! Plus, we're here because you wanted it, when I objected, you didn't give a s*** about me! However, we are here and nobody pays any attention to me... You know that your father tried to make me into a savage and I almost died because of him!"...He was already screaming completely, giving in to his emotions. Jewel had glass eyes because all of Blu's confessions touched her very much.

"But we're still here and I let others laugh at me... Do you think this time is fun for me? I'll tell you what I think... I feel terrible! Everyone is bothering me here! I feel like I'm somebody else, like I don't belong in this world, and yet I'm here! And after all this you say that I think only of myself?! Please tell me what you did for me," said Blu. Jewel stood still for a few moments and then slowly approached Blu with her head bent down.

"But... I didn't know... " said Jewel, sobbing a little.

"Now you know it," said Blu, calmed down. When he said everything he had on his conscience, he felt really better.

"I'm sorry, Blu..." she quietly added. Blu raised her head so he could look at her.

"You don't have to apologize to me," said Blu.

"I just want to let you know that you and our children are the most important thing for me, nothing else matters," added Blu calmingly. Jewel threw herself at Blu's shoulders and hugged him with all her strength. Blu felt that his feathers were getting wet from Jewel's tears.

"So we should leave?" said Jewel when she calmed down.

"No... If you don't want to," said Blu. Jewel thought for a few moments until the verdict was passed.

Epilogue

Blu and his family were preparing to leave the jungle.

"Oh, do you really have to leave us?" asked Eduardo sadly.

"We will be flying in for holidays," said Jewel with a smile.

"It's okay," said Eduardo. He approached his daughter and hugged her gently, then approached Blu, who looked at him with some disgust.

"Maybe you are an orphan," said Eduardo.

"But you are certainly a good husband and father," said Eduardo when he pulled out the wing towards Blu. But this one was dragging on for a while, but a moment later he gave the wing.

"You too" answered Blu with a slight smile. A moment later, Blu's family left the jungle to live permanently in Rio...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter**_ _!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**"What if Nigel attacked the Blu family on the ship?"**_

 _ **The author's notes:The author of the idea is JaquelinGuacamayaAzul! Thanks for this great idea!**_

While Gabi was getting a pipe into the front stern of the ship, Nigel was excited about what to do for Blu once he had him within range of the wing.

"When I get him..." Nigel thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by people snoring and clumsy movements while he was sleeping. Nigel often turned his back to make sure that his plans were not threatened by anything.

"When I get him, he'll feel the same way I feel in that hell engine..." Nigel thought, when he remembered his unlucky accident on the plane. He had the restrictions again when he was lying on the operating table and heard that he would never fly again.

"... He will feel like hell," thought Nigel, with even greater determination to do as much harm as possible to Blu and his family.

"No... It has to be something... Something that will make him regret messing with me..." Nigel thought a moment later, changing his plan of attack.

"I will cut him to pieces..." Nigel thought, "I'm gonna cut him to pieces..." He thought, and he started to squeal maliciously. As he did so, he heard a violent movement behind him. He quickly turned around, but fortunately he was just an ordinary man who turned to the other side.

"Stop thinking and take care of the blue menace!" Thought Nigel, angry with himself, and then he began to creep faster into the front stern of the ship. Less than a minute later, Nigel was already at the front stern and saw an iron ladder he was going to use for climbing.

"Finally, after all these years, I will take revenge on him!" Nigel thought with determination and then he started to climb higher and higher. A moment later, Nigel emerged from the darkness, jumping into the location of Blu and his family.

"Oh, he's so great," thought Gabi with a dream, seeing only Nigel's eyes burning with hatred. Nigel had expanded his wings, making it seem to Gabi that there was a huge Hawkeye spectrum a little further away from her. Nigel was slowly approaching Blu, who was asleep, and Jewel was lying on him, leaning his head against Blu's body. Gabi took some of the mucus she was producing and then tried to introduce it to Blu's beak, which was wide open.

"Nothing like poisoning people under the romantic moonlight..." she sighed, when she was doing it. When she wanted to leave the poisonous drops, Nigel quickly stopped her, which surprised her quite a bit.

"Stop!" said Nigel quietly, coming to sleeping "friends".

"I will deal with him," added Nigel immediately, stopping in front of Blu. He pulled out his black claw and put it on Blu's face.

"I've been waiting so long for such a moment," thought Nigel, excited about what was about to happen. There was complete silence around them, so you had to be careful not to make unnecessary noise. In the end, Nigel did what he wanted to do: he took the most powerful assassination he could do and hit Blu's face with his claws. He immediately opened his eyes wide and his head hit a wooden floor. Everyone woke up slowly, but after a while they were terrified to see the cockatoo.

"Nigel?!" Said Jewel in disbelief when she saw Nigel. Blu with his eyes closed wiped his cheek as blood was spilling from his cheek.

"As it were..." said a stunned Blu when he opened his eyes and saw Nigel.

"I beg you... You thought pushing me into the engine of an airplane was enough?" said Nigel maliciously. Blu remembered how he fastened fire extinguishers to Nigel's claw and then the one with a bang flew away.

"Whether you are or not... We'll beat you again!" Said Nico with a fighting approach to Jewel and Blu.

"Exactly!" Added Pedro and Rafael and joined her. Blu once again touched his cheek with his wing, blood was still bleeding, but he didn't pay attention to it.

"What's going on here?" was muttered by a scared Bia.

"I don't know, but it will be interesting!" Said Tiago excitedly observing the rest of the events.

Pedro screamed, "Attack!" And then everyone headed for Nigel. But their enemy turned out to be stronger than they had expected: Initially, Nigel hit Pedro right in the head, stunning him, then Nico fell out of the fight and was pushed back hard, hitting the wall with his head. Blu, Jewel and Rafael bravely resisted him, but his strength was greater. Nigel was being pushed more and more towards the bow of the boat, but was too busy to pay more attention to it. Soon Nigel used more force to effectively stun Jewel, which was reflexively moved backwards.

When Blu saw his wife being hit, he felt so upset that he decided to deal with his opponent. He hit him with his left fist, then with his right fist straight to his face.

"Come on, Daddy!" Shouted Tiago, but he immediately calmed down when he saw the sisters' eyes.

"Yay?" Said the confused Tiago. Blu continued to stun Nigel, who slowly gave up bending over to the loser.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Thought Gabi, scared of the situation. She was watching Blu, who was still pushing on Nigel. There were other characters around him who were stunned. Tiago, Bia and Carla watched everything from the side, Rafael stayed and also watched because Blu breathed him away, so he understood that Blu wanted to do it himself.

Blu managed to move Nigel to the end of the boat's bow, then there was only water. Blu leaned Nigel against the metal rails and tried to push him overboard, but he still resisted.

"You know I'll get you anyway," said Nigel when he was being strangled by Blu.

"Perhaps... But not now," said Blu, and then managed to push him overboard. Nigel fell into the water without a chance of catching up with the ship.

"And not another time!" Shouted Blu and then withdrew from the bow of the boat. Blu approached his wife, who was still on her knees holding her head.

"Are you all right, darling?" asked Blu caringly.

"Yes... Yes," said Jewel, her voice clearly indicated that she was still scared.

"Are you all right?" asked Blu to everyone. Everyone nodded in the head movement.

"Who was it?" Asked Bia when she approached Blu. There was no blood flowing from his cheek, but his cheek was covered in blood, which frankly scared Bia.

"No one important... An old friend, let's say," said Blu sarcastically.

"We're not in any danger anymore," said Blu calmingly. Everyone with fear in their hearts lay down on white boards to fall asleep. But there was also excitement in their hearts, because in just a few hours they will be in a real jungle...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**"If Blu and Jewel decided to go ahead with the plan?"**_

 _The author's notes: The chapter begins when Blu comes back after a hard day with Eduardo._

Blu came back from the bath being already dry, because he stood there for quite a long time and waited for his feathers to dry out. When it happened, he returned to their temporary home, Roberto's home, and immediately opened his little black bag looking for mints.

He found a green box, then opened it and swallowed one capsule.

"Oh, so minty!" Said the relaxed Blu when he had already swallowed the pill and the shivers had passed through his body. Again he decided to search his bag and this time he took the GPS out of it. He turned it on and tried to track the location of Linda and Tulio, who were also in the jungle.

"Yes!" Said Blu quietly when the device tracked their location. His enthusiasm didn't last long, because an insect flew right in front of his beak and surprised him a little.

"Go away," said Blu, chasing him away with a wing, but all his attempts ended in nothing. He reached into the bag and took out the insect spray. He used the substance on himself, spraying it into his eyes.

"Blu? Are you here?" Then Blu heard the voice of his wife Jewel. Meanwhile Blu tried to hide the GPS so that Jewel couldn't see it, but he didn't succeed. Jewel only sighed with a slight smile.

"Here you are hiding, don't hide, come on, everybody will be watching the sunset in a moment," said Jewel. She wanted to leave the nest when Blu stopped her calling.

"Wait, I found the location of Linda and Tulio!" Said Blu taking to the GPS wing and approaching Jewel.

"Oh" replied Jewel, but her face was getting serious again, she got some sad expressions.

"I know your father doesn't like people very much, but when we show him Linda and Tulio, he will like them!" Said Blu, showing the location of people to Jewel to convince her.

"Yes, Blu... How do I put it... Leave everything that comes from people and enjoy nature," said Jewel, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"But we had a plan!" Said Blu surprised.

"You know... Maybe we don't belong in Rio, but here in the Amazon," said Jewel looking at the sunset that was just taking place. Blu, when he heard it, felt a little nervous, put the GPS in his bag and approached Jewel, but his facial expression wasn't as delicate as it was a moment ago.

"We had a plan to find the flock and leave it now! We didn't have a plan to live here!" Said Blu a little more aggressively.

"I know... But..."

"I know Jewel what you want to say... You like everything here, you feel like a wild bird, you feel like yourself, you don't have to pretend, you live like you did before the accident, right? Is that what you want to say?" Blu asked.

"Yes... Yes, that's what I wanted to say," she said with some fear of Blu's reaction. After all, how did he know she was thinking about it? Nevertheless, she didn't ask about anything, she just waited for Blu to say something again.

"But is life in Rio so bad? If you want, we can live in the jungle, but in Rio, not here... How am I here...? I feel..."

"Strange?" finished Jewel.

"Yes... Strangely... How did you know?" asked Blu.

"I understand Blu, you don't have to explain anything to me. You lived with people for 15 years and you've already got used to it... Human manners. Although for me it is still strange to drink canned drinks or watch TV, but I know it's normal for you," said Jewel

"Jewel, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but I felt it would only hurt you, but I have to tell you," said Blu. Jewel slowed down and tried to focus on what Blu was about to say. She was surprised that Blu was hiding something from her, he had never done it before.

"Jewel, maybe it's weird, but... I'm afraid of losing contact with people. I'm just afraid. In front of people I feel... Safely, I want to be near them at least, or at least live near them. So that's why I propose to you that we can live in the jungle in Rio, live like real birds, but I would like to be aware that there are people living near our house," said Blu. Jewel opened her eyes a little bit wider and looked at Blu, who bent his head down, probably out of shame.

"Now I certainly look like a fool... Nobody will understand," thought Blu at the moment.

Jewel came closer to Blu and gently raised his head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Blu. I understand everything, so if that's what you want, we stick to the plan. Tomorrow we leave Amazon," said Jewel. Blu has now thrown himself over Jewel's shoulders and sincerely hugged her.

"Oh, thank you!" Said Blu.

"No problem, you goofball," she laughed briefly, kissing Blu on the beak. At that time Carla, Tiago and Bia reached the nest. They saw their parents kissing each other, which made them feel a little hungry. Blu and Jewel interrupted their kiss and with a blush looked at the three children.

"You are too young to understand... Well... Erhm... It doesn't matter... Go to sleep, tomorrow we'll leave the jungle," said Blu.

"No" was answered by the disappointed children.

"We go back and that's it. Get to bed," said Jewel. The children were reluctant, but they marched to bed going to sleep. Later in the night, Jewel and Blu were lying next to each other talking about different things.

"Blu?" asked Jewel. Blu looked at her and gave her a sign to talk.

"Will we come back again?" Asked Jewel. Blu didn't answer anything for a while thinking about this question with caution.

"If you want, we can come back here every year for holidays," said Blu. Jewel smiled and cuddled up to her partner's body.

"Thank you... Good night" said Jewel falling asleep. Blu was still thinking about this choice for a while, but he fell asleep.

 _Epilogue_

It came in the morning, and in the morning it was what was expected. Return home. Blu's family decided to do it early in the morning so that no one would know about it.

"And Rafael, Nico and Pedro?" asked Jewel.

"They're probably still asleep, let's leave them," said Blu.

"Kids, say goodbye to the Amazon, we'll be back next year," said Jewel. The children looked around in the colorful forest for the last time, and then arranged themselves around their parents.

"I think we won't need GPS anymore," said Blu, hiding the bags. A moment later, the Gunderson's left the Amazon and returned to Rio, where they would change their apartment to live in the jungle to make both Jewel and Blu happy...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**"What if Eva and Blu and Jewel went on a trip to the Amazon?"**_

 _ **The author's notes: The author of the idea is LockBlock7194, thanks for this great idea! The chapter begins when Blu comes along after a hard day with Eduard.**_

Eva and Jewel talked to Eduard and Roberto about their current location for a long time. Bia, Carla and Tiago were not there because they were playing with their peers. Four spoke in a tree, sitting in front of Eduard's nest on a large wooden platform with a view of the whole herd.

"What a beautiful view!" said Jewel, delighted with the view of the whole herd. From this place you could see every nest.

In the meantime Eva turned back because she heard something. She noticed Blu, who was upset. He was focused on himself and it was clear that he was deeply thoughtful.

"True Eva?" asked Jewel, but Eva still thought about Blu.

He's so lonely," thought Eva, "but her idea was interrupted by Jewel.

"Did something happen?" asked Jewel.

"No, I was just thinking... Yes, it's a beautiful view, it's a pity that not everyone has one," said Eva, returning to reality. Soon the sun began to set and Eduardo and Roberto had the pleasure of inviting both women to a common ritual of the herd.

"Our herd watches the sunsets every day, do you want to join us?" asked Eduardo.

"Sure!" said Jewel without a second thought. Eva only modestly nodded her head.

"I'll meet you in the middle of the square, be there in a minute!" said Eduardo when he left with Roberto.

I'll be right back," said Jewel, "and then she went her own way. Eva stayed alone and admired the views. A moment later she was told to follow Jewel, she knew it wouldn't be very cultural, but she had to do it.

"Nothing will happen if no one finds out..." Eva thought of it and then followed up with Jewel. She didn't think that Jewel was cheating on Blu, but since they're in the Amazon, Eva has noticed that Jewel is pushing Blu away from her and that's what worried her. It has never happened before, and she wanted to see what would happen next. A moment later she was in front of Robert's house, Eva stopped at a distance from the entrance and listened.

"Come on, Blu, in a moment everyone will be watching the sunset, come on!" said Jewel.

"Wait, I have a location for Linde and Toulouse," said Blu.

"Oh" was answered by a little disappointed Jewel.

"Yes, I know your father is not convinced with people, so I'm sure if he meets Linde about Tulia he'll like them... We'll be safe thanks to them," said Blu.

"You know Blu... Leave these human devices at least once and watch nature," said Jewel.

"But we had a plan," replied Blu, a little surprised.

"You know Blu... Sometimes it's not worth pushing yourself... And stay where you are," said Jewel sighing. A moment later, an insect flew past Jewel and was swallowed by Jewel. Blu when he noticed it he opened his eyes wide with horror and began to stutter.

"You know... I was... I forgot something, I have an important thing... Fly alone..." said still surprised Blu and then quickly flew away. He was so surprised that he didn't even notice Eva. Jewel stood there for a while and then also left the nest.

"Why are you doing this," said Eva immediately when she met Jewel.

"But what? Wait... Were you listening to us?!" asked immediately angry Jewel.

"Well... Yes... But I had to do it," said Eva trying to calm her friend down, but it didn't help, because she was still standing with crossed wings and looking at Eve.

"But what am I doing?" asked Jewel again when she had time to cool down a little.

"Why are you pushing Blu away?" asked Eva.

"How do I repel? I don't know what you mean," said Jewel without seeing her guilt.

"Since we've been here, you've been skeptical about Blu, you weren't like that in Rio," said Eva.

"Skeptical? It seems to you," said Jewel for a short while laughing.

"Do you remember yesterday? Roberto invited you to dance, you left Blu alone. You ignore him. Don't you care how he's been feeling all this time? Don't you remember how sad he was when you and Robert came back from the dance and sat alone with a tablet in his wings?" asked Eva. Jewel thought about it and lowered her head down. When she thought about it, she also felt that she was unknowingly leaving Blu, even though she loved him.

"Yes, I think you're right, but I haven't seen them in so long... What can I do to make me so happy to see Roberto and Eduardo?" asked Jewel.

"Nothing. I'm not telling you not to be happy, but be next to Blu. Don't reject him. He's lived with people for most of his life, he needs someone to talk to. He needs someone to complain to. Jewel, he needs you," said Eva. Jewel thought about it for a few moments and then hugged her friend.

"You're right, thank you!" said Jewel.

"Show him you love him," said Eva.

The next day.

The sun has just begun to rise above the jungle. Everyone was still asleep, because it was the place where everyone used to get up, flush with the sun. The exception was Blu, who wanted to surprise his wife Jewel, who wanted to bring her breakfast. When he wanted to get up, he felt that Jewel's wing, which was lying on his chest, had tightened and brought him closer to Jewel.

"Where's my bird running off to?" asked Jewel when she kissed Blu. Blu didn't hide his surprise when he looked suspiciously at his wife, but tried to behave normally.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast, surprise you, but it won't work," replied the disappointed Blu. Jewel kissed him again, laughing briefly.

"You are my best surprise, every day!" said Jewel hugging Blu's body.

"Well... Is something wrong?" asked Blu when he felt that Jewel's behavior had changed since the previous day.

"I love you Blu," said Jewel, broadening her smile.

I love you too, you know that," said Blu, "and then they both touched each other with their beaks. Blu tried to get up, but was knocked down by Jewel, who didn't let Blu get out of bed.

"Hehehe... Let go of Jewel, I want to go get breakfast!" he said laughing at Blu, but Jewel didn't laugh either.

"Not silly, if you don't ask," said Jewel.

"Please let go of me" asked Blu, giggling. Jewel let go of Blu, who got up and was preparing to leave.

"I'll be right there," said Blu, who flew away.

"Hi, fool," she giggled at Jewel and went back to bed.

Epilogue

Unfortunately it turned out that Blu accidentally started a war between the tribes, Eduardo and Roberto were very angry with Blu, but Jewel defended him by telling them that he did it by mistake and did not want to do it. Soon it turned out that the war was really football and Blu wanted to take part in it. Jewel tried to stop him, to her own surprise she succeeded. The herd of Spix Macaw won, winning half of its opponents. Despite further discontent from Eduardo and Roberto, Jewel convinced them that Blu did it by accident. However, they face one and the greatest danger... The lumberjacks...

 ** _Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**"If Blu met his old friend from Minnesota, Amazonia?"**_

 _ **Author's notes: The author of the idea is a visitor to the site, thanks for this great idea!**_

"While I was still in Minnesota, I met a very special Spix Macaw called Clara. I really wanted to get to know her better, but I wasn't allowed to do so by people who probably took Clare to our natural environment. I missed her very much, but time made me forget her at all. Until then... " - Blu.

The atmosphere in the pit of doom grew with each moment, because the two most powerful herds were preparing to fight. Everyone waited impatiently for the moment of the whistle, except for Blu, who did not feel too comfortable in this situation.

"No mercy!" shouted Mimi for the whole voice. Blu was nervously looking in all directions with suspense waiting for the further course of events. His eyesight was fixed on the girl who was standing next to him. She was thin, had slightly purple feathers, and her eyes were crystal clear. Blu in his head had a flashback, he thought he had seen this character before. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jewel, who was surprised by his behaviour.

"Blu?" asked Jewel. That's why the woman Blu was staring at also turned around. Blu felt embarrassed bending his head down. However, a moment later he lifted it up again. The girl did the same. Blu was almost certain that he recognized her as his old friend.

"Do we know each other?" she asked, surprised by the behaviour of Blu Spix Macaw.

"Clara? Is that you?" said Blu. The girl widened her eyes even further when she realized that Blu knew her name. Jewel looked at it with more and more suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" she asked surprised.

"Do you remember me? It's me Blu. We knew each other when you were still living in Minnesota," he said with a totally serious tone of Blu. The girl thought for a moment whether she knew anyone like that. A moment later she smiled broadly and honestly.

"It's impossible... Is it really you?!" said Clara surprised. Blu just nodded in the head movement. Clara immediately approached him and hugged him tightly. Blu represented this movement. Although Jewel was getting more and more jealous she tried to watch the match that lasted.

"But what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked Clara when they had already parted from the hug.

"Well, let's just say I'm on holiday with my family. I've been living in Rio for 4 years now, I moved. How are you? What happened to you later, when people took you away?" Blu asked.

"When people took me in, they brought me to Rio, locked me up in a clinic or something. But after about two weeks they let me go free. I was wandering around until I got here," answered Clara. Soon the pleasant part of the conversation disappeared because Jewel interfered with them and couldn't stop.

"That's it, that's it. Blu, do you want to tell me who she is?" she asked, apparently upset Jewel, but Blu didn't lose his humor.

"Of course, darling. This is my friend Carla. We met a dozen or so years ago," said Blu when he introduced him to Jewel Clare. She looked at Clare insecurely observing her.

"Aha. So, hello Clara," she said in an unpleasant tone, Jewel.

"Hi," said Clara a little uncomfortable. Then suddenly there was the fifth goal, which Roberto scored, of course. Everyone was cheering for the show, except for Blu and Clara, who were still talking to each other as if nothing had happened. Blu didn't realize how annoying Jewel was. The herd of Spix Macaw gathered in the middle of the field to celebrate the victory, except for Clara and Blu, who were still talking to each other.

"Why don't we join in? I don't like to stand out in the crowd," said Blu.

"Well, so am I, let's go!" answered Clara, and then they joined the herd. When they were there, everyone praised Roberto.

"That's the type," said Clara. Blu turned around being surprised.

"He thinks he's the best at everything. He is a heartbreaker. A typical jerk," said Clara maliciously.

"I'm not very fond of him either," said Blu.

"He's lucky to be Eduard's best friend," said Clara.

"Yes, unfortunately..." He said Blu quietly. The ceremony was over a moment later and everyone started to come back to their homes. Most of them were with Roberto, of course, praising him as much as possible. Jewel flew up to Blu and Clara. She pretended to be nice, but Blu already knew that it wouldn't be a very nice conversation between him and her.

"Clara, can you leave us alone? I need to talk to Blu about something," said Clara nicely.

"Sure, Jewel... Hi, Blu," said Clara, and then disappeared into the trees.

"See you," said Blu quietly when he swallowed his severe saliva looking at Jewel, who had already made a nervous face.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Blu asked.

"No, nothing happened. Who is she?! Tell me! I can see how you look at her," said Jewel, upset.

"I have to sit down in the stand," said Blu calmly. A moment later they were already in the empty stands talking.

"Tell me who she is. How much time do you know her," said Jewel.

"Honey is just my friend. I knew her when I was in Minnesota. It was a long time ago," said Blu.

"She wants to know everything," said Jewel.

"If so... A year before I left for Rio, I met Clare. I've never seen anyone like me so I asked where she came from. She answered me that she was brought there by mistake. I offered her to stay with me for the night. She accepted the offer. We talked to each other for maybe 2 weeks. One day she flew away somewhere. I only saw them put her in the car and that was it. That's how our acquaintance ended. "Blu said in a sad tone at the end.

"Were you together? " asked Jewel.

"Of course not! You know you're my only m," said Blu. Jewel gave Blu a long and sweet kiss.

"Well... I just wanted to make sure... You know I love you and I don't want anyone to take you away from me," said Jewel after a passionate kiss.

"I know that and I can assure you it will never happen," said Blu with a smile.

"That's good, let's go home," said Jewel more calmly.

"I'm going to sit here for a while... In solitude," said Blu. Jewel nodded and disappeared.

 _ **Epilogue**_

A moment later Blu turned out to be the last resort for the herd again. Despite his reluctance, Eduardo accepted Blu's plan, which was one hundred percent successful. After all these events Blu gained respect and could live peacefully in the Amazon. Jewel was watching Blu closely to see if she was still talking to Clara. It turned out that she did, and despite the willingness to interrupt this relationship she had to accept it. Blu proposed for Jewel to make friends with Clara. Jewel reluctantly, but she accepted the offer. Although at first Jewel didn't like Clara, later she liked her more than Blu...

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter! I also invite you to my Q&A, which I lead on the forum Rio, where you can ask me any question ;) See you later!


	33. Chapter 33

_**"If Blu and Linda didn't go to Brazil?"**_

 _ **"Author's notes: The chapter begins when Tulio comes to the bookstore."**_

A medium tall man with lush hair on his head and a colorful scarf on his neck entered the bookstore. Linda and Blu were watching for a rather strange guy who was massaging his hand, which most likely still hurt him.

"This climate is not for me," said the man when he trembled from the cold.

"Do you want to borrow a book?" asked Linde. The man turned around and looked at Blu, who was surprised by the fact that he was also staring at him.

"No, actually I came for him," replied the man, giving his card to Linda.

"Tulio Monteiro, the doctor of ornithology," she read out loud and loud when she saw the doctor approaching her pet. She watched him make strange moves and spoke his language. She was positively surprised when she realized it. Blu closely watched the movements, but couldn't understand any of them.

"What's he doing?" thought Blu when he was watching the man.

"Wow, you can speak his language," said Linda in praise of the man.

"Yes, yes! I introduced myself to him and shook my tail, which means I gave him dominance," Tulio told him.

"Really? I didn't understand somehow," said Blu surprised.

"You know, your bird is special. I discovered that your bird is the last representative of Spix Macaw!" said Tulio.

"Really? "She asked surprised Linda.

"Yes, that's why I want to connect him to the female I recently found, to connect them and to save the species!" said Tulio solemnly. Blu when he heard it he swallowed a lot of saliva when he heard it. Was he supposed to have a relationship with a woman and have children?

"Well, yeah... Sure, I don't mind if Blu does, and when will she come by?" asked Linda.

"Oh, no, no, no... she's not here, Blu will go to Rio de Janeiro!" shouted Tulio. Linda went back intoxicated by the information and touched the body of the desk.

"Yes, Rio, Brazil..." said Linda reluctantly. Blu approached the globe by checking the location of the country. Then he looked at Tulia with horror.

"Never!" thought Blu. Linda approached Blu, who then jumped on her shoulder.

"Well, unfortunately I have to say no to you... We don't like to travel, we like to be in our little nest... Besides, Blu doesn't know how to fly. told Linda. Tulio, hearing the information that Blu couldn't fly, took it in his hands and quickly examined it.

"It's impossible! It's an extraordinary specimen," said Tulio when he checked Blu. Then he went back a little bit and let Blu out of his hands.

"Stop!" shouted Linda, but it was too late. The doctor threw the bird into the air. He started to try to fly, but the trials ended in nothing. A moment later he had a hard landing on a hard floor.

"Blu!" said Linda running up to him and took him in her hands.

"Are you all right?" asked Linda, stroking him on the head.

"Maybe he's too domesticated," said Tulio with reflection in his voice. Linda slowly and gently let Blu out of her hands, putting him on the desk next to her. She approached the guy, who was immediately pushed out of the door.

"It's nice that you could stay here, but it's time for you to stay," said the upset Linda when she pushed Tulia out.

"But wait... Linda" tried to explain himself to the man, but the woman didn't listen to him. A moment later he was behind the door.

"Linda! You have to understand me! If we don't do it, the species will die, it will be over!" said Tulio.

"Have a nice flight," said Linda coolly and then turned around. The man looked through the window for a few more moments, but he gave up when he left.

"Don't worry, Blu, he shouldn't be coming back," said Linda scratching his neck. A moment later, she disappeared behind bookcases. Blu was still experiencing all this for a while and then he became interested in himself. He returned to his cage where he read his newspaper. He returned to the page where he interrupted and started reading.

"Whatever it was," thought Blu when he remembered how he was thrown into the air by a human being. People always showed goodness to him. Although he tried not to think about it, he was constantly reminded of the idea that he is the only male Spix Macaw and it depends on him whether this species has a chance to survive. He tried to get it out of his head, but he couldn't just do it. There's one last page left to read. He didn't want to read it. He put down the newspaper and then came out of the cage. He came off the desk and then came to Linda. He was always helping to arrange books for her.

"Oh, Blu, you want to help me?" asked Linda. Blu made a happy spawn. He jumped on Linda's shoulder and started to stack books together with Linda.

 _A few hours later_

It was a really short day for Linda and Blu. They didn't even know when it was already dark outside and the bookshop was closed.

"All right, work's over for today," said Linda relieved by turning the sign over. Blu was going to read the last page of the newspaper he had left. Blu climbed up the desk and went into his cage. By the time he got there, he had already smelled hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Mmm, Linda always knows how to make me happy," thought Blu when he came in with a cup inside the cage. He drank a drink and opened the last page of the newspaper. His eyes opened wide when he saw what was written there:

"World ornithologist Tulio Monteiro set out on a journey to Minnesota to try to save the Spix Macaw species! Will it work? We will only know when the doctor returns from his journey..." Blu looked at Linde, who was sitting in front of a computer, wondering whether to show it to Linda or not. Eventually he turned the pages of the newspaper over to the first one, he started reading it again, trying not to worry about anything...

 ** _Epilogue_**

A few days later, in a cool evening, Linda and Blu decided to watch TV. They switched channels as fast as they could, choosing the one with the most interesting film. At one point, an interview with someone in a white apron flew by. Blu loudly surprised. Linda guessed to go back, so she did. It turned out that it was Tulio, already in Brazil.

"Unfortunately I couldn't get a male Spix Macaw, that's the end of the genre," he said with a sad tone of Tulio. Linda switched channels when his interview was over. Blu and Linda got lost in thought after watching the interview.

"So... Do you want some Blu popcorn?" asked Linda. Blu was slowly nodding his head. Linda got up from the couch, going to the kitchen. Blu, on the other hand, became a thoughtful person. Was it really the right choice? Or maybe he should create a family? He could never find out about it again. It was too late. But Blu was sitting at that time and wondering if this choice made the world one species less..

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! I also invite you to my Q&A, which I lead on the Rio forum, where you can ask me any question ;) See you later!


	34. Chapter 34

_**"What if the plane the smugglers were to use to escape was broken?"**_

 _ **The author's notes: The chapter begins at the end of the film**_

A group of criminals packed all the birds inside without much effort. One by one, random species were taken. Soon the box with Rafael, Nico and Pedro was loaded on board.

"Are you sure the plane is working?" asked Marcel Armanda.

"Sure thing, boss! I was still checking today and it's very nice to listen," answered Armando proudly when he was leaving the plane. At that time Fernando decided to save two birds, which were Blu and Jewel, from being lost.

"I will try to free you" mumbled Fernando looking at the cage, or more precisely at Jewel's padlock. However, a moment later, Nigel raided the cage and drew everyone's attention to Fernando.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Marcel growled, pulling Fernando's hand. He unexpectedly bit him, which allowed him to escape.

"Okay, whatever! Let's take care of the birds and run away from here," said Marcel, holding back Armand. The man picked up the last two cages and with a proud step he boarded the plane laying down two iron cages.

"Now it's only a miracle that can save us," said Blu when his cage was solidly tied up. Everyone on the plane was only expecting time when it would be in the air and I would know that their time was running out.

"All right, fire up the junk!" Marcel ordered when he finished counting the birds and jumped into the cockpit.

Armando switched on all the necessary assistance and then went on to start the engine. But something had to go wrong, because Armando tried to start the engine again, but without success. And once again and without success... And one more time... And without success...

Meanwhile, the airport was reached by Tulio and Linda, who followed in the footsteps Fernando left them.

"They're about to take off," said Tulio.

"Gamon, you said everything was fine, how come this piece of junk isn't starting now?!" shouted angry Marcel.

"I don't know! Everything was fine in the morning," said the confused Armando, still trying to start the engine. Everyone was waiting for the worst, except for Blu, who already knew what had happened.

"Ha, we are saved!" said Blu joyfully.

"What are you talking about Blu? We are trapped..." answered Rafael, surprised.

"Do you hear?" asked Blu. The background was to listen to the engine knocking.

"Yes," said Rafael.

"The engine is broken, we are free!" said Blu. Everyone was surprised by Blu's behaviour, but they also felt relieved that they hadn't started yet.

"Look, somebody is going there!" Tipo interfered, showing the vehicle Linda and Tulio were following.

"ah, get down!" said Marcel pushing Armand to get out of the plane quickly.

"But Marcel, what are you doing?" asked Armando.

"You have to take the birds!" shouted Marcel. He ran to the charging station, where he quickly unhooked the cage from Jewel and Blu. He wanted to escape when he saw two people coming out of the vehicle.

"Stop!" shouted Tulio when he and Linda were chasing him. Suddenly he stopped taking a small knife out of his pocket.

"Don't move, he'll lose his head!" said Marcel when he put the knife to Blu's head.

"Blu!" shouted Jewel when she saw it. Blu wanted to free himself, but Marcel squeezed his head so hard that he couldn't move in any way.

However, Tulio had an even more dangerous weapon - a gun. He slowly pulled it out of his back pocket and directed it at Marcel's body.

"Okay, that's the end of the game! I count to three, either you let go of the cage or I shoot! said Tulio, aiming at the man.

"Tulio, no!" said Linda, but Tulio didn't change his position and started the countdown.

"1" said Tuilo. Marcel stood shocked.

"2" said Tulio. Marcel gently put the cage from Blu on the bench. He also hid his legs.

"Well, well, very well!" said Tulio. He slowly pulled out the phone, still aiming at Marcel. He contacted the police.

"Ahahahah! We are free! Free!" shouted excited Jewel.

"Yes, free..." said depressingly Blu.

"Jewel, you wanted to say something in front of Luis' garage, what was it?" asked Blu.

"Ah, yes... uh... If we're free, why don't we go to the jungle together? Why don't you stay here?" said Jewel, blushing clearly. Blu was shocked by this question. What did she see in it?

"Are you serious about Jewel? But why would I want to go to the jungle with you? Anyway, I can't even fly, I'll just be a bullet in the leg!" said Blu disappointed.

"For me, you're not a bullet in the leg... You took the bullet off for me," said Jewel. Blu blushed with these words. He didn't know why, but he liked the feeling. A few moments later the police arrived at the scene of the action. The officers, one by one, took all three men to the car.

"Ah, it's you again... Come on, our lovely birds, your nest is already waiting for you... It will be warm and cosy for you there..." said the officer jokingly when he put the handcuffs on the three men.

"Tulio, take care of the birds, will you? Let them go, or something..." said the policeman driving Marcel to his car.

"Ah... Cretins..." said Marcel when he was put in the car. All three of them were in the car waiting for the policeman.

"I wonder if the paint will come off the chicken," said Tipo wondering.

"Why did I have to cooperate with you?!" asked Marcel rhetorically. A moment later, the police and thieves left, and Linda and Tulio started to open the cages.

"Yes, Tulio... Where did you get the gun from?" asked Linda. Tulio quickly pulled it out and pointed it at Linda's head.

"Tulio, no!" shouted Linda when she thought Tulio would shoot. A moment later she heard him laugh.

"Linda... It's a toy! When I was changing into this outfit, I thought I should borrow it," said Tulio when he showed me the toy. It really was a fake!

"I don't believe..." said Linda when she realized that she had fallen for it, too.

Soon Blu and Jewel were released. Jewel was already in the air and Blu could only observe.

"That's what it's all about... Jewel, you are free! Enjoy your freedom, I'll only bother you..." said Blu when Jewel landed. Jewel only sighed when she kissed him quickly. Blu felt like he was in heaven when he felt her hot breath.

"No, you won't bother me," said Jewel when she interrupted the kiss. Blu was still enchanted by the moment.

"Wow..." managed to push Blu out of his throat.

 _Epilogue_

A few months worked out great for everyone. Linda and Tulio got married and adapted Fernadna. Everyone was happy. But probably the most happy one was Blu, who thanks to the help of Jewel... He learned how to fly! It was a few days after they were released. He had to jump off a cliff. The condition is simple: either he dies or he flies. Everything went according to plan. Since then, Blu has been asking one question in his head: How can a simple trip to Brazil open up a new chapter in life? "


	35. Chapter 35

_**"What if Spix Macaw Female Spix Female flirted with Blu?"**_

 _ **The author's notes: The author of the idea is Digifan303, thanks for this great idea! The story begins on the second day in the Amazon**_

It was early morning in the wild jungle, when Jewel slowly opened his eyes. She expected Blu to sleep for the next few hours, so she tried to get out of his embrace quickly and quietly. A moment later she was very surprised because she didn't feel anybody around her. She opened her eyes wide and turned back and saw nothing but emptiness. She looked at all sides, but she didn't see Blu anywhere, to her even greater surprise.

"He probably went to get breakfast," thought Jewel, encouraging herself, but she wasn't sure about it deep down in her heart. She stood up and watched the sunrise while waiting for her husband at the same time. After half an hour of waiting she noticed in the distance Spix Macaw, thought it was Blu, but unfortunately it turned out that it was Roberto.

"Hey, Ju-Ju!" shouted Roberto. Jewel waved her wing.

"Do you want to fly around?" asked Roberto.

"You know, I'd love to, but I'm waiting for Blu here, he got up suspiciously early..." Jewel answered.

"Ukm... Sure, whatever you want... I can look for him, maybe he's lost his way," suggested Roberto.

"Oh, good idea!" said Jewel. Roberto said goodbye and flew off in the same direction as he arrived. Jewel was still waiting, standing still at the exit and watching a piece of wild ground. A few minutes later, Roberto showed up again, but his face was a little confused, showing different feelings. On the one hand, Jewel was excited to see Robert, but on the other, she was worried about his facial expression. A moment later, he was with her and wanted to say something, but he didn't know how.

"Well... Um... I saw Blu," said Roberto, confused.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Jewel.

"But he's not alone... That's how you can say it," finished Roberto. Jewel was standing there, stupefied. How can he not be alone?

"But how is he not alone there? Whatever, drive!" said Jewel. Roberto knew Jewel's temperament was pretty sharp, so he already knew there was a pretty serious fight going on between the couple. Roberto took off and immediately followed by Jewel, who was already a little nervous. A few minutes of travel was enough for Roberto to stop and already wanted to say something, but Jewel didn't let him. She flew up and saw for sure not what she wanted.

"Blu?" thought Jewel immediately when she saw her husband.

"Ouch, sorry Blu," thought Roberto when he was in the same place. Jewel saw Blu, which was together with several other Spix Macaw females, with whom he had a good time.

"But you are sweet," one of the women said.

"Oh... thank you, hehehe, but I really have to hurry before my wife wakes up and..."

"Here I am Blu" was suddenly interrupted by Jewel. Blu quickly turned to Jewel. His heart stopped at this sight. He was terrified of this situation. However, the females of Spix Macaw were still giving him compliments and touching his body.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" said Jewel screaming.

"I just wanted to surprise you," explained Blu, but Jewel was adamant.

"Accompanied by them? Do you need some women to pick the fruit for me?" asked Jewel.

"No, no, no! They also came here for food," said Blu.

"But we found something more sweet," said one of them.

"Please leave me alone, you're not helping me," said Blu when he left them.

"If you want, I can leave and you can continue playing with your girls," said Jewel.

"No, Jewel didn't!" said Blu. Jewel sighed. Blu quickly flew away from the women and headed for Jewel.

 _On the same day._

Blu had to wash himself because he was all dirty because of his training with Eduardo.

"Life in the jungle... Pf... No thanks, I'd rather live out of the jungle," mumbled the nervous Blu when he landed in the pond. He took a few drops of water and put them on himself. When he was taking a relaxing bath, he heard the rustling of bushes behind him.

"Hello? Did he... Is anyone here?" said Blu, surprised. A moment later, the same Spix Macaw that he met this morning came out of the bushes.

"Rough day?" she said.

"Lily? But what are you doing here... Whatever, I'm taking a bath and I'd like to have... You know, a little privacy..." translated Blu, but it didn't work. Other ladies came out of the bushes, the same ones in the morning: Scarlet, Alondra, Kate.

"Not bad..." he mumbled Blu when they were approaching him.

At the same time Jewel still felt jealous of Blu. There hasn't been any passion between them since the last time. She stood alone and wondered about it, until finally she came up with a rather clever idea.

"A shared bath can be good..." she mumbled Jewel when she decided to follow Blu. She started and still wondered how to start a conversation to make it provocative. She followed Blu, her instinct was to follow it. She didn't think about the women Blu talked to in the morning, but soon it will turn out that it was a bad idea...

After a few minutes Jewel stopped hearing the sound of water.

"It must be Blu!" thought Jewel. However, a few moments later Jewel heard quiet and seductive female laughter and one male voice.

"I beg you... Not again," thought Jewel. She was angry immediately. She didn't really know who for: Blu or these ladies. Not paying attention to it, she entered the lake where Blu was bathing. Immediately she noticed Blu, who was having fun with a group of women. For a few seconds Jewel was not visible to Blu, who had just noticed her.

"Shit" mumbled Blu knowing how it would end.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Jewel was just mad and she didn't hide it.

"Get out of here now!" yelled Jewel.

"It's Eduard's daughter, girls, let's go!" said Kate. The whole group of girls immediately left Blu, who was now standing alone and waiting for Jewel to scream.

"And what do you have to say now what?" asked Jewel.

"Ekhm... Oh... I don't know... Excuse me?" said Blu weakly. He was now expecting to scream for at least half the jungle, but he didn't hear anything. When he lifted his head up he saw something that surprised him. Jewel landed and, entering the lake, was heading towards him. Blu was surprised and even a little scared, but he didn't move just stood still. Soon Jewel managed to reach Blu and touched his face with her wing and approached his head.

"Don't you love me anymore?" asked Jewel.

"Of course I love him... But it's them, not me, really!" said Blu explaining when suddenly Jewel put the feather on his beak.

"Prove it," said Provocative Jewel when she kissed him and they both fell into the water.


	36. Chapter 36

" ** _Blu saved Jewel before he was captured by Nigel?"_**

 ** _The author's notes: The author of the idea is Jaquelin Guacamaya Azul, thanks for this great idea! The chapter starts with the carnival scene_**

... Blu suddenly fell from Luisa rolling a few meters. He quickly recovered and looked around. He noticed Luis biting the disguise of the man. Blu decided to find another way to get to the van. It was at this point that he noticed that there were skateboards around him. He quickly ran to one of them to use it. He jumped on it, pushing it to move. Blu skateboarding continued to reach the van. Soon he was so close that he could try to jump to get there. When he was really close, he decided to try.

"Once you're alive," thought Blu, then jumped off a skateboard and saw the material of the vehicle covered with his beak. He additionally pierced his claws and started to climb slowly upwards. A moment later he could easily get inside the vehicle. But before he did, he saw if Jewel was inside. He noticed her, so he jumped in with it, doing it as quietly as possible.

He fell inside and saw a dozen or so bird cages filled with birds.

"Blu!" said Jewel immediately when she saw him.

"Shhhh!" said Blu. He approached her cage and watched the padlock.

"Blu, you have to be careful, Nigel is in the cockpit!" She muttered Jewel showing her wing to the front seats. There were windows there, so it made the sound from behind practically impossible. Blu turned around and saw Nigel sitting on Marcel's shoulder.

"I know Jewel and that's why I ask her to be quiet," said Blu when he approached the rehearsals. Blu put his claw in the padlock and tried to open the cage in different ways. After a few attempts he managed to do it. Jewel jumped on Blu right away hugging him.

"Sorry Blu" mumbled Jewel.

"I'm sorry, Jewel... Let's not waste time, let's free everyone," said Blu. They both started to open all the frames one by one. Fortunately, each frame opened without any problems, so after 5 minutes everyone was already outside the frame area.

"But if we get out, there are too many of us," said Nico. Blu thought about this solution for a while until he lifted his head up and noticed the exit he had entered.

"We'll get the same way I got here," said Blu.

"What do you mean by Blu?" said Jewel.

"That's what I mean," said Blu, pointing to the entrance with his wing. He approached him and leaned out. He noticed two men and a child on the roof. He hid inside again.

"We'll make it, but you have to be really rustling. There are people up there, if they see us, the thread won't escape," said Blu. They all nodded. Blu came out of the car and stood on the roof.

"You can come in," said Blu. Everyone went outside one by one, Blu helped to climb the roof. He was constantly watching three people on the roof who were dancing.

"What is this?" thought Blu when he was watching their dances at the same time. Every minute more and more birds were free, everyone who got out thanked Blu and got out of the car. Soon the car was empty and only Jewel was left. Blu helped her to climb.

"Let's go," said Blu when they both got off the plane.

"Look, Tulio, it's them!" shouted Linda when she immediately noticed Blu and Jewel walking around as if nothing had happened.

Blu heard her scream and also noticed her.

"Come on, Jewel, it's Linda and Tulio!" said Blu, directing her towards the people. A moment later Linda and Tulio took two Spix Macaws on their shoulders. Tulio did it gently so as not to irritate Jewel, while Linda squeezed Blu with all her might.

"Oh, Blu, I missed you so much!" said Linda, still hugging him with all her strength. Blu was smiling, although he had trouble breathing because of Linda's hug.

Meanwhile, Marcel and his crew continued to drive as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, guys, you don't think the car is any kind of... Light?" said Marcel, unsure.

"Come on, we were packing birds together, everything is fine," said Armando.

"If you say so," answered Marcel and accelerated.

In the meantime, Tulio and Linda returned from the carnival to the clinic, along with Blu and Jewel. They both got injections and were put in the aviary. They were sitting at the lake and playing with their feet splashing drops of water on each other. Soon they got bored with it and sat in silence until Jewel started talking.

"Why did you do it?" asked Jewel.

"But what?" asked Blu.

"Why did you come back for me? I was mean to you, I insulted you all the time... I was terribly unpleasant to you," said Jewel, lightly showing that she's ashamed of it now.

"I wasn't very nice to you either, and who would I be if I left you in need?" said Blu.

"I even remembered that you wanted to tell me something when we had a fight, what was it?" Blu asked. Jewel was sulking for a while as if she was afraid of something, she wasn't even looking at Blu for a moment, but a moment later she dared to say it.

"Yes... I wanted to ask you if you could stay here... In Brazil? " asked Jewel.

Blu was surprised. Why would he stay here?

"But why? Anyway, I can't even fly, I only create problems," said Blu sadly.

"You don't cause problems," said Jewel when she moved her head even closer to Blu. With every moment they were getting closer to each other, until finally Jewel kissed Blu.

Epilogue

Soon Marcel Tipo and Armando stopped at the airport. Fernando left them earlier because he saw the birds evacuate.

"But we'll be rich!" said the excited Marcel when he got out of the car. He approached the back of the car and took off the material. His face immediately grumbled when he noticed that there was nothing inside! Nigel also had that look on his face, but he already knew who saved them.

"Blu..." Nigel thought. Tipo and Armando also approached the back of the car and their faces also dropped. They couldn't believe the car was just empty.

"What the... But how?!" shouted angry Marcel.

"Don't ask me, it was Tipo who was supposed to secure the cages," said Armando when he showed up on Tipe.

"Me?! You were supposed to watch it!" said Tipo when he showed it to Armand.

"Enough! You're both idiots!" Marcel finally shouted.

"Wait... You are responsible for that too," said Tipo. The gentlemen started accusing each other, not realizing that the police were on their way...


	37. Chapter 37

_**"Blu was the only male in the Spix Macaw species?"**_

 _ **Author's notes: The author of the idea is Bladeshalde250, thanks for this great idea! The chapter begins on the second day in the Amazon**_

Blu woke up very early, just before sunrise, as he couldn't sleep all night. He sat at the exit and looked out into the Amazon.

"Definitely too many trees... And bushes... And it's too green here... And too many mosquitoes..." thought Blu dissatisfied with how many faults their home had. He looked in all directions, only to see lush green vegetation everywhere and he missed human architecture. Thanks to people he felt safer than anyone else would think.

Blu himself didn't know why, but he felt that people were slowly starting to leave him alone. Only later did he realise that he went to the jungle and had seen all the gorgeous female birds, but hadn't seen a single male anywhere. There was only him and Tiago, but he was still small. Finally, from constant thinking, he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep at the entrance.

It was finally morning when Blu opened his eyes. He was happy when he saw Jewel next to him, who was watching him. They smiled at each other, and then Jewel leaned over and kissed Blu tenderly on the cheek.

"Good morning, darling," said Blu."Hello," said Jewel.

"How did you sleep? Weren't you too cold?" asked Jewel jokingly. Blu didn't know what was going on, but he quickly remembered that he had fallen asleep.

"I didn't... I didn't want to sleep inside..." he answered Blu.

"Pretty big Scarlet socket, right?" Jewel asked. Blu turned back. In fact, it was very big.

"Yes, it is big," said Blu. (Could not correct. Do not understand.)

"Jewel?" asked Blu. Jewel turned her head towards Blu.

"I was wondering... Did you see any males?" asked Blu.

"What do you mean? That's a bit of a strange question." said Jewel.

"There are only girls in this flock... It's kind of scary," said Blu.

"Oh... Good, at least you don't have to worry about me betraying you." said Jewel laughing and then she left.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Blu surprised. But Jewel didn't answer anymore. Blu was thinking about it, but a moment later he moved to a nearby lake to take a short bath.

He moved and headed for the lake to take a short shower, instead. He had to refresh himself somehow, and that was probably the best way. He was supposed to reach the lake, but then suddenly he noticed the leader of the herd, Scarlet. Blu decided to ask about his problem. He hoped he would get a solution. He flew up to her and grunted modestly to draw attention to himself.

"Oh, hello, Blu! How did you sleep?" asked Scarlet.

"Thank you very much. One thing puzzles me..." He started Blu.

"Oh. What is it?" asked Scarlet.

"I haven't seen any male Spix Macaws since I've been here. Does that mean I'm the only one?" Blu asked. Scarlet started laughing. It made Blu a little uncomfortable, but to get out of it he giggled normally, too, but much quieter.

"As for the boys, yes, you're the only one," replied Scarlet when she ended up laughing.

"So how are you going to increase the size of the flock?" asked Blu unexpectedly. Scarlet looked at him with surprise. Blu opened his eyes wider when he understood what he had said. That wasn't the best question to ask a female who hadn't seen a male for likely, a long time.

"Do you have anything to offer?" she asked Scarlet in a slightly seductive tone.

"No, no.. . I have a wife and children, so..." Blu stammered, nervously.

"That doesn't interfere with anything," continued Scarlet stubbornly.

"You know what, I have to go..." he said Blu quickly and then he flew away. He was shocked by what he heard. It was socially immoral according to him.

"What was that... I think I really need to take a shower..." He thought Blu was still in shock. Soon he saw a lake where he was going to bathe. At first he looked around to see if there were any women around, and then he landed. Slowly he entered the cold but refreshing water and then he started to wash himself. He closed his eyes and started to hum his favourite music. Not even a few moments passed when he was able to hear a slight rustle of leaves. He immediately stopped humming and opened his eyes wide.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello!" started calling Blu. Then a female Spix Macaw came out of the bushes with dark dark blue feathers and green eyes.

"Can I join?" she asked modestly. Unfortunately, Blu had a habit of agreeing, so this time he agreed.

"Yeah, sure," said Blu. The girl slowly walked in and started soaking her feathers. A moment later another girl joined us.

"Oh, Susan, there you are!" said another female Spix Macaw.

"Lily, I'm sorry, come here," invited Susan. Blu felt even more embarrassed. Nevertheless, he tried to be calm.

"So Blu... You have a wife, don't you?" Lily asked. Blu shyly confirmed with a head movement.

"And the children?" asked Susan. Blu nodded again.

"Why do you ask?" Blu asked. At that moment, the two girls approached him and slowly approached his wings towards his body. Blu swallowed the hard spit for the moment.

"You know... We don't have any men," said Susan.

"And we're a little bored," finished Lily.

"What do you mean?" said Blu, intimidated.

"Do you know where the children come from?" Susan asked. Blu felt at the same time that someone was touching his tail. He quickly withdrew and left the lake looking terrified at the girls who followed him.

"Girls, I already have a wife and children!" said Blu.

"We don't care," said Lily. Blu finally flew away, and was surprised when he saw a few more ladies come out of the bushes and chased him away.

"I beg you, get off me!" begged Blu to run away from them.

"Come on, don't be afraid of us!" said one of them. Blu speed up so he wouldn't get caught.

"I have to fly to our temporary home," thought Blu when he changed direction. He flew as fast as he could in his wings. Soon he noticed the nest where they were sleeping. He accelerated a little bit more and then rudely entered the interior.

"Blu?! What the hell..." she started screaming Jewel when she noticed it, but she calmed down when she noticed a couple of ladies following him.

"Let us through," said one to Jewel.

"Who did you come to?" asked Jewel.

"To him all the women showed up on Blu, which was as red as a tomato.

"Unfortunately, he's already busy," said Jewel.

"But we don't mind," said one.

"Get out now! You have a few seconds or we'll talk differently!" yelled Jewel. The girls got scared, so a moment later they flew away to take care of their duties. Jewel turned to her husband.

"Wow, Dad! Teach me how to make a pass like that!" said Tiago. Blu laughed nervously when he saw Jewel looking at him.

"We're leaving this place..." said Jewel.

 _ **Spellchecking by fanfiction user "Jazzstep" thanks!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**"What would happen if Jewel threatened Blu with the jungle?"**_

 _ **The author's notes: The author of the idea is JaquelinGuacamayaAzul! Thanks for this great idea! The chapter starts after Nigel's chase.**_

Blu and Jewel could finally at least take a little bit of time to catch their breath, because they managed to escape Nigel, or at least hoped, that it would happen. They were just wandering through a deserted part of the city, Jewel chained with Blu while pulling him along while finding a safe place to sleep.

"Erhm... Jewel... Where do you want to go?" Asked Blu, wondering where Jewel was headed.

"You didn't think we were going to stay here tonight, did you?" She asked while giggling and dragging the chain with her. Blu swallowed severe saliva when he looked a little higher. Around him there were several meters tall trees, which were very powerful and who knows what could happen? After all, this is a jungle, there are no rules!

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Blu trying to stop Jewel. This one just turned around to notice Blu who is standing helplessly.

"If you want, we can go to the bird that was chasing us," Jewel said sarcastically, pulling the chain so hard that Blu turned over.

"Ah, come on!" Said Jewel, finally upset. Blu sighed hard. He knew that Jewel couldn't be persuaded, so he took a deep breath and followed Jewel as close as Jewel allowed him. After a few minutes of walking they reached the jungle. Everywhere under their clutches fell various plants, which often caused fear in Blu.

"Ah, what was it?" Asked Blu when he heard the crack of something.

"It was just a stick..." Jewel answered without stopping. A few meters further, Blu stopped again.

"Ah! And this?" Asked Blu when he heard the rustle of something.

"It's just a rock... The most ordinary rock..." said Jewel a little nervous. It might seem that Blu had already stopped panicking, but he started again after a few seconds.

"Mrr... Did you... I'm wearing a spider?!" Asked Blu to shake. Jewel stopped and looked at the moron who was following her.

"It was just a leaf! I'll show you, turn around!" She said, very upset by the fear of Blu. He made a slow turn around his axis, presenting his back to Jewel. It was then that Jewel noticed a spider that was on the back of Blu, which covered the whole part of Blu's body.

"Ahhhh. PAIiIZ!" Immediately shouted Jewel screaming backwards for fear and disgust.

"Where?!" Shouted Blu, immediately to start running. This caused Jewel to fall to the ground and be pulled by Blu.

"Ah... Blu! Wait!" Jewel shouted, but Blu was so panicked that he didn't hear anything. Blu ran wherever he could and tried to get the arachnid out of the way with his wings. He still felt his cold legs on his delicate feathers. Soon Blu finished running, because he wanted a branch he hadn't noticed, and then, falling down, he hit his head on a tree trunk. Both Blu and Jewel were lying on the ground. Jewel was recovering for a few seconds, after this pull she was all dusty and dirty. She was also very upset about Blu.

"Already... Have you finished...?" She quietly asked when she got up from the ground.

"Mhhhhh..." Blu moaned and touched his beak in pain. He was lying for a few moments, after which he still stood up from the ground with pain.

"My beak... My head..." Blu said, feeling a headache after that strong blow.

"I told you to stay in town," said Blu.

"As if you didn't know the jungle is our natural environment, not a human settlement," said Jewel.

"You don't have to lecture me, I watch Animal Planet, I know where we live, how we live and what we do," said Blu.

"Yeah? And you know that this spider is just the beginning?" Asked Jewel.

"But what do you mean by that?" Said Blu.

"Why should I tell you? You said just now that you know everything," said Jewel, smiling maliciously at Blu.

"Maybe by saying everything a little bit I took this topic for granted... Seriously, what else is threatening us?" Blu asked while observing the environment he was in.

"Well... He is here... Lots of... Dangers that are much more dangerous than an ordinary spider," said Jewel.

For example, "For what?" he asked with increasing fear of Blu.

"What? Well... Uhhm... Snakes! Yes, snakes! Be glad we didn't meet a snake, it would have ended much worse!" Said Jewel. Blu was scared and surprised at all, so why did Jewel want to spend the night here if it's so dangerous?!

"Then why do you want to spend the night here?! Let's find some human refuge," said Blu. He threw quick windows at any human architecture until he finally noticed a small gazebo.

"Oh! See? This building, let's go there!" Said Blu wanting to go there, but Jewel tightened the chain. She pushed it so tight that Blu couldn't go any further.

"There's the most danger in these places," said Jewel.

"What a hellish place!" Shouted Blu when he put his wing on his head in pain. He was still injured after the impact.

"Welcome to Brazil," said Jewel giggling. Blu looked at her - she was slowly climbing the top of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Said Blu.

"Do you want to get eaten? Get on the tree," said Jewel. Blu sighed hard and looked at the gazebo again.

"What is this place...? he mumbled Blu, and then he started climbing a tall, as much as several dozen meters tall tree together with Jewel.

"So this is the place where we will sleep tonight? Are we safe here?" Blu asked when they were climbing the tree.

"Trust me, if you're not afraid of heights, you'll be fine, I promise," said Jewel. After a few minutes they climbed to the top of the tree, and then both of them went to the outstretched branch. Blu looked down - the ground was barely visible, its brown marks were visible.

"Oh! Very high up here," said Blu. Jewel took a deep breath.

"But don't you feel it?" Asked Jewel.

"So far she's feeling a headache..." said Blu.

"Ah... Don't you feel this freedom? Nobody will do anything to you here, anyone on earth can get you... And in the sky..." said Jewel.

"I never thought about it... My whole life has always been... On the ground," said Blu. They stood quietly for a while until finally Jewel decided to go to bed.

"It's okay... For today the attractions are over... Good night," said Jewel.

"Good night" said Blu, but he hasn't really slept yet. He kept wondering if they are safe here. He still had in his head the sight of this disgusting spider... But he had a much bigger worry: when will he see Linde again? Will he ever see her again? Blu thought about it briefly, because he knew he needed strength for the next day...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_If Blu was calm and wanted to talk to Jewel about it?_

 _ **The author of the idea is Proffesor Ass Spiders, thanks for this great idea!**_

It was already after the whole game, which brought shame to Blu, who accidentally shot himself. Everyone was disappointed and angry at him, but probably the most angry was Blu himself, who was still stunned by it all. His whole family saw it: Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago. How could you shoot such a gaff! Blu was wondering about it all the time when he was standing on a big boulder looking at the rough texture of the stone. He fastened his bag on himself when suddenly he heard a flutter of wings behind him. He was so ashamed that he didn't even dare to turn around.

"Erm... I'm sorry." Blu met a familiar voice, it was Jewel. But he didn't turn around, he just kept looking at the stone.

"It could have happened to anyone... It's not your fault." She tried to explain it calmly to Blu.

"If it's not my fault, whose fault is it? It was me who did it, Jewel," said Blu, turning around violently. There was a fire of hatred in his eyes, but also bitterness.

"Yeah, but everybody knew you didn't want to," tried to explain to Jewel.

"Not only does nobody accept me from the beginning, but now they hate me," added Blu.

"It's not like that... They accept."

"I don't think so." Blu abruptly interrupted Blu for Jewel. She sighed only by looking at Blu, who had a similarly sad expression on his face.

"I wish I was like them," added Blu.

"What's that?" asked Jewel.

"Wild...resourceful..." he repulsed Blu confused. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say, but he just wanted to be... Different.

"You don't have to be like that... I love you as you are," said Jewel touching Blu's wing.

"They're certainly better than me," said Blu.

"Maybe... But I only want you," said Jewel.

"Really?" asked Blu with a smile. Jewel nodded with a head movement kissing Blu gently on the cheek.

"Really, don't worry about the others," said Jewel comfortingly. She knew, or rather saw that Blu immediately became cheerful, no longer resembling a gloomy one. Despite this, he still looked as if he had gone into his mind.

"Jewel... Because I think..."

"hm?"

"I was wondering if we could go home..." ...and he yelled at Blu. Jewel got a bit angry hearing that and Blu noticed. She was very happy that she finally got her family back, and now she might lose it again.

"Why do you want to leave this place?" asked Jewel.

"Everyone here treats me with disrespect... I don't feel very good here."

"Our children do not complain... Neither do I," answered Jewel.

"I know..." ...said Blu. Jewel felt good here, but she saw Blu, who felt bad in a wild environment. Looking at him, she had more and more of a feeling for what she should do.

"Well..." she started Jewel by gently mixing words.

"if you want, we can go home."

"Really?" asked surprised Blu. Jewel nodded with a gentle head movement.

"But if you..."

"Everyone must be happy in the family. If you're not, then we aren't," said Jewel. Blu immediately hugged her out of happiness. Jewel felt a little uncomfortable, but she felt relieved that Blu had already improved his mood.

"Thank you... Thank you..." he kept telling Blu.

"Don't thank me. We can still come back today," answered Jewel.

"Well, maybe we should go and inform our children about it." proposed Blu.

"A great idea," said Jewel. They've risen up in the air to look for their children. As it turned out after several minutes they were spending their free time with Roberto, who taught them new tricks.

"Hi, Mommy, hi, Daddy!" the children screamed.

"Come here, we need to tell you something," yelled Jewel.

"What's so important, Jewel?" asked Roberto.

"It's none of your business," he silently wiped out Blu.

"We're leaving the amazon."

"What?!" the kids screamed when they heard that information. Roberto didn't seem happy with the information either.

"Why?" he asked Roberto.

Jewel sighed, looking for a reason. She didn't want to say that the whole situation was caused by Blu.

"Nothing happened to Blu (a little laughter), nothing could have happened to anyone," said Roberto.

"Ekhm"

"That's not the point. We just wanted to find our relatives. We found them, so we're leaving this place," she interrupted for Blu Jewel.

"Well... Well, at least say goodbye to Dad... And with me, of course," said Roberto with his wings. Jewel came up to him hugging. Blu watched the scene with great reluctance.

"Well, but you're gonna look here again, right?" he asked Roberto.

"Yes..." she answered the question of Jewel's uncertainly leaving her family to say goodbye to her father. Eduardo was in his nest, still surviving Blu's gaff. He was sitting in his mind.

"Dad" called out Jewel when he went into the nest with Blu.

"Daughter! Oh... And you..." said Eduardo when he got up.

"We came to say goodbye," she immediately told Jewel.

"How?" he asked Eduardo with a little disbelief.

"We are leaving this place," said Jewel.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well... It'll just be better for us." sighed Jewel.

"you can't leave us," said Eduardo trying to keep his daughter.

"I have to, Dad," answered Jewel.

"Ekh..." He smelled depressingly Eduardo. He came up to his daughter and hugged her hard. He knew he wouldn't see her again soon. He came up to Blu and slowly extended his wing.

"Though you are not like him... I have to accept you," added Eduardo coolly. Blu gave his wing to Eduardo feeling a slight pain hearing his words.

"Well, can we leave now?" asked Blu when they left.

"Yes..." ...replied insecurely to Jewel. The children weren't thrilled, but there was no choice. They had to leave.

 _ **Epilogue**_

It's been a few weeks since we went to the Amazon. Everyone has already forgotten about the Amazon while enjoying their life in Brazil. One day Blu watched the news, during which ary modre was shown on his own TV. There was a scene of trees being cut down, and how their relatives were shot and kidnapped.

"What are you watching?" suddenly Blu heard Jewel's voice. He turned off the TV quickly, and then he got up from the couch.

"Eh, nothing interesting... You know what TV is like, it's still the same," replied Blu, forcing himself to smile.

"Everybody's outside. Come on in." suggested Jewel. Blu agreed. But before he left, he decided one thing in his mind.

"No one can know what's going on in the Amazon..."


	40. Chapter 40

_**What if Blu didn't fall in love with Jewel?**_

Jewel was transported to the operating room, where her wing, which was broken during the fight with Nigel, was operated on. Tulio led an operation that was very important to everyone. Linda and Blu were waiting in the waiting room sitting on the benches.

"Are you worried about her?" Asked Linda, with Blu nodding his head. But Blu had another problem. Namely: He didn't love her. Or at least he wasn't sure how he felt about her. He hooked Linda up with his beak and showed the wing to the door from the exit.

"Want to walk?" Asked Linda. Blu touched her head with a move. He stepped off her shoulder and walked out the glass door, which was slightly tilted. The sun had already started to rise slowly over Rio de Janeiro. Slight sunshine was already visible. Blu walked onto the pavement and started walking. But for a short while he was alone, he noticed Nico and Pedro from afar.

"Blu, Blu!" They called out from afar.

"And I wanted to be alone!" Thought Blu as he was nervous.

"How good that you managed to escape!" They started to comment on Nico and Pedro screaming at each other.

"But you played the first violin!"

"Only you dared to free us!"

"And that fight with Nigel!"

"Wow, but it was amazing!"

Blu wouldn't listen to it, he kept walking forward. Nico and Pedro noticed this, and they looked at each other surprised by Blu's mooring.

"Hey, you should be happy, you're free!" Beamed Nico with excitement.

"It's over and you can be with Jewel!" Added Pedro enthusiastically.

"The problem is, I don't know if I want to be with her," replied Blu sadly sitting on a cold piece of pavement.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other with a surprise eye.

"But... How did you...?" Asked Nico.

"Normally..." He briefly replied Blu.

"But you are destined for each other," Pedro said.

"Well, I think it's over," Blu replied in frustration. Nico and Pedro sat next to Blu as helplessly as he did and asked him and things from time to time. After a dozen or so minutes, a toucan, Rafael, flew to them.

"Hey, I see it's all right!" Called Rafael from a distance. When he landed, he was surprised by their humor.

"Or not," Rafael was briefly sorry.

"What happened?" Asked Rafael.

"How could you say that..." Pedro replies softly. But Blu cut him off.

"Ugh, it's none of your business!" Blu angrily growled at them.

"Woah, easy Blu. What happened?" Asked Rafael gently.

"Why do you all want me to be with her?" Blu responded with a questioning look.

"I don't understand?" Said Rafael.

"Jewel," answered Nico.

"Ah...Jewel...Jewel?" Said Rafael.

"Don't you like her?" Added Rafael.

"It's not like that... She's beautiful... but I feel I shouldn't be with her," said Blu.

"Remember Blu," started Rafael.

"Choose the option that your heart tells you." Rafael advised.

"I don't want to be with her..." ...Blu said sadly.

"Well... I guess you'll have to tell her that somehow," said Rafael.

"In private," added Blu, pointing with his eyes at Nico and Pedro.

"It's your business, bro" said Nico.

"I'll tell her... I'll just tell her," answered Blu.

"It's going to hurt her... But she must know," said Nico

"Unfortunately..." ...Blu added while frowning.

"But what's next, you'll stay here?" Pedro asked.

"Most likely not. I'm leaving Brazil," answered Blu.

"Well... It's a shame... It was a nice adventure," said Nico.

"I'm gonna miss it, too." Blu sighed while watching the sun rise.

"So where is Jewel?" Asked Rafael.

"They're operating a wing for her" answered Blu.

"Maybe you should go now so she doesn't wait," suggested Nico.

"Yeah..." Blu replied and got up off the sidewalk. He headed for the clinic and walked into it again.

"Are you back?" Asked Linda. Blu climbed on her shoulder and waited. He had a gloomy expression on his face and he was in his thoughts. He didn't even notice how quickly time flies. After a dozen or so minutes, Tulio left the operating room with a group of people who were helping him. He had big bags under his eyes.

"Jewel is already in the aviary, he can go there if he wants," said Tulio.

"I need to rest," added Tulio, heading for the door that led to the small kitchen.

"If you want to go," Linda said. Blu slowly descended and headed towards the aviary. His heart was beating like crazy, he was stressed by the whole situation and afraid how Jewel would react.

"She won't be happy for sure," thought Blu when he was standing at the door.

He took a deep breath and then opened the door, which squeaked loudly.

Jewel was sitting by the lake looking at her reflection. When she heard the sound, she immediately turned around and saw Blu. She lifted up and approached him and then hugged him.

"I missed you so much..." sighed Jewel.

"Yes... I missed you, too." ... Blu said in a dull tone.

"I've been thinking about you all along, you know," Jewel said.

"Yes... I've..." ...replied Blu insecurely.

"I can't wait for my wing to finally heal and it's just the two of us,"the excited Jewel said.

"Well... Jewel... I have to tell you something..." he started out unsurely.

"Hm?"

"How can I tell you... you're beautiful, intelligent... But..."

"But?"

"I can't see us together..." finished Blu. The words Blu had said made he heart race. On the inside she felt quite angry. But another part of her made her think he was joking.

"This is a joke, right?" Said Jewel.

"No..." he sighed. The first drops of tears had already begun to gather in Jewel's eyes.

Unfortunately, Blu had to look at it all.

"You kissed me..." ...added Jewel.

"But..."

"I don't want to hear but! Get out!" Yelled Jewel. Blu thought it would be the smartest move, so he slowly left the room. Even before he closed the door, Blu took a look at Jewel, who was completely broken down and crying. She was sitting by the lake again, but she didn't even move.

"It's not my fault... You can't make up your mind," thought Blu sadly walking away from the door and closing it quietly. He went on to the room, the only one where the light was on. Tulio and Linda were already there, talking to each other on various topics.

"How are things?" Asked Tulio. Blu took a card and a pen from the bookcase and wrote a short message.

"You can forget," Tulio read to himself.

"You mean you... No?" Asked Linda. Blu denied the head movement.

"Wait, how about one more chance?" Proposed Tulio. Blu denied it again.

 _ **Epilogue**_

The next day Blu and Linda booked a flight back to Minnesota, which they wanted to return to very much and were looking forward to seeing it happen eventually.

"I'm gonna miss these views all in all," thought Blu looking out the window.

"We'll finally be home!" Said Linda enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Jewel, but I just don't love you. It's not my fault..." ...Blu thought. After a few minutes of waiting, the plane took off.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! Until the next chapter!**_


End file.
